Matrimony
by Emily Iduino
Summary: Isabella e Edward vão se casar. Isso seria normal para duas pessoas que se amam, mas e se você não conhecesse a pessoa, se mesmo não conhecendo-a você assim que a visse dissesse talvez seja bom tentar. Romance & os conflitos do casamento. Matrimony
1. Chapter 1

Já postado

Capítulo 1

- bom dia bela adormecida. – disse minha mãe me acordando e rindo do trocadilho.

- rá – rá como se eu nunca tivesse ouvido essa antes. - eu disse me espreguiçando.

- hum... Esta de bom humor Bella? Pode me ouvir?

- estou porque aconteceu alguma coisa?

- hoje faz uma semana que você completou vinte anos né? – disse ela que parecia estranha como se tivesse que fazer uma coisa muito ruim. Eu acenei que sim e ela me puxou pra sentar na cama. – lembra que seu pai dizia que você tinha um pretendente sempre que você completava ano?

- é obvio que sim ele dizia que eu tinha alguém que me faria feliz que quando nós nos casássemos íamos trazer paz a um casal que iria ser feliz se não tivesse acontecido uma tragédia. Tragédia na qual ele nunca me falou ele disse que era uma história mal resolvida na época meu avô nem conhecia a minha avó tinha 14 anos e o irmão dele tinha 17 anos e tiveram que jurar em papel e com a palavra que quem tivesse primeiro uma neta mulher teria que casar com o primeiro neto homem da outra família. – eu disse levantando e pegando uma calça.

- pois bem você é a primeira neta mulher.

- eu sei disso. Mãe eu já estou entendo aonde a senhora quer chegar isso não é verdade o papai só dizia isso pra se conformar que eu estava crescendo só por isso.

- é esse o problema eu também pensava assim, mas quando você fez dezesseis anos eles ligaram, ou melhor, o patriarca deles ligou disse que estava na hora. Só que ai eu expliquei que era contra a lei vocês ainda eram menor de idade só que ele disse que o garoto não era tão novo e que no próximo ano ia fazer vinte anos. Então eu sugeri que quando você fizesse vinte anos nós daríamos um jeito. – eu fiquei olhando pra ela esperando que ela dissesse que era uma pegadinha, mas ela só me olhou como se pedisse desculpas. Eu estava encostada na porta do closet escorreguei e me sentei no chão encostada nela.

- mãe isso é loucura. É maluquice.

- Bella seu pai me fez jurar que eu o faria você foi planejada para isso, quando você nasceu seu pai pulou de alegria dentro da sala de parto ele disse que você era a salvadora que ia trazer de volta o conforto de duas famílias que tiveram perdas inestimáveis. Tudo foi planejado quando seu avô assinou o contrato seu nome ia ser Isabella e estava decidido. Com a outra família do mesmo jeito o nome do garoto também foi pensado com antecedência com muita antecedência. – eu a olhava pasma não conseguia me mexer ou fazer qualquer outro movimento. Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

- e o que você quer que eu faça me case com esse cara? De véu e grinalda você acha que um cara no auge dos seus vinte e cinco anos vai querer se casar? Até parece.

- não sei eu é que não duvido nada dos Cullen e não vou discutir mais nada disso é coisa que você tem que conversa com os seus tios.

E foi exatamente o que eu fiz assim que ela saiu eu fui falar com o tio Marcus e o tio Caius. Fui à procura dos meus tios que por um grande acaso estavam juntos coisa que não acontece muito desde que o papai se foi. Mas deixa isso para lá.

- oi posso falar com vocês?

- oi minha sobrinha parabéns por mais um ano de vida. – disse tio Marcus sempre calmo e gentil meu tio preferido dos dois.

- faço das palavras de Marcus as minhas. Mas qual é o assunto. – Caius disse sempre indo direto ao ponto eles se sentarão. E eu fiquei de pé.

- é sobre o acordo do vovô. – eles se olharam e me puxaram para me sentar no meio deles.

- então Marcus comece não ver que a garota está confusa. – sim ele fez isso jogou a bomba para o Marcus ele sempre faz isso quando não sabe o que falar.

- bom – Marcus hesitou por um momento e limpou a garganta. – Bella isso sempre esteve no seu destino...

- eu sei disso tio, mas não consigo entender. – eu disse o interrompendo e colocando meu rosto entre minhas mãos. – sei da historia inteira sempre soube.

- sim então é exatamente o que você tem que fazer. Eu sei que isso é meio radical, mas se você não quiser não...

- precisa sim nossos pais fizeram um acordo com os Cullen e você tem que fazer sim seu pai ficou feliz tão feliz que teve a neta mulher. Seria uma desonra para a família... E ele saiu falando.

- minha sobrinha não se preocupe se você estiver infeliz é só você dizer que você volta pra casa em um segundo.

**Ponto de vista do Edward**

Acordei com a Marie batendo freneticamente na porta do meu quarto. Fui abrir a porta com muito sono e com muita dor de cabeça de ressaca cada passo que eu dava minha cabeça parecia que ia explodi xinguei a Marie de todos os palavrões conhecidos mas que ela não me ouvisse.

- fala. – eu disse abrindo a porta mal humorado ela começou a me empurrar pra dentro do banheiro falando francês nervosa. Eu a peguei pelos ombros e sacudi um pouco.

- ei dona Marie calma respira e traduz pra mim.

- seu avô esta ai e não vai gostar nada de te ver assim de ressaca ainda com cheiro de bebida. Toma banho veste uma roupa e desce rápido.

**Ponto de vista da Bella**

- isso não é engraçado. – me sentei furiosa meus melhores amigos deviam me apoiar, mas não ao invés disso ficam rindo da minha desgraça.

- bells estamos rindo para não chorar isso é catastrófico. Você tem menção do que isso vai mexer na sua vida você mal saiu da adolescência não está preparada psicologicamente para isso. – disse o Jasper. E os outros fizeram gestos como se fizessem das palavras do cabelo de miojo as deles.

- você tem uma certa razão mas isso é coisa de família meu pai se gabou por ter tido a filha mulher que os pais de vocês não tiveram.

Eles perceberam que eu precisava pensar então todos se dispersaram foi cada um pro seu quarto.

Eu e me minha mãe conversamos e ela me falou que a qualquer momento nós vamos viajar para encontrar o meu pretendente. Eu fico imaginando como será que é essa pessoa tenho medo do que vou encontrar.

Em meio meus pensamentos dormi.


	2. Chapter 2

Já postado

Capitulo 2

**Ponto de vista do Edward**

Me vesti rápido sabia que se deixasse o velho esperando eu me dar muito mal.

- fala vô qual é a emergência? – ele me olhou como se desvendasse minha alma.

- mais uma noitada insone não é Edward. – ele disse isso como uma afirmação não como uma pergunta. Mas como ele sabe disso? Fiquei calado eu sabia se eu respondesse seria pior.

- tudo bem não me importo com isso. Agora me escute você lembra de quando eu disse que você tinha uma pretendente quando você era mais novo?

- lembro. – eu disse sem paciência nenhuma. Me sentando e massageando minhas têmporas com muita dor de cabeça.

- pois então chegou a hora ela já completou vinte anos. – eu o olhei incrédulo.

- vô eu realmente não estou com cabeça pra falar do passado ou das historias mirabolantes da juventude do senhor.

- não são historias é verdade sempre foi eu só não dizia nada porque não queria assustar você e sua mãe fez o maior escândalo.

- do que estamos falando mesmo? – perguntei confuso me levantando.

- de seu casamento com a Volturi. – ele disse isso e eu comecei a rir e parei porque ele me olhava serio como se fosse mesmo verdade.

- isso é brincadeira né?

- não eu não brincaria com uma coisa dessas.

- vô isso não existe mais.

- existi e você vai se casar com ela por bem ou por mal eu ainda fui piedoso de vir lhe avisar ela chega está semana e você vai fazer o possível e o impossível para conquista-la e faze-la feliz como ela merece. – ele disse isso se virou a Marie vendo que ele ia sair abriu a porta para ele e ele foi embora e eu fiquei pasmo não acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

**Ponto de vista Katherine**

- tá eu não avisei a ela porque eu sei que ela iria fazer alguma coisa para não ir hoje e que vocês iriam ajudar.

- tia ela vai pirar. Ela odeia segredos. E a senhora sabe disso. – disse meu sobrinho Jasper sensato como sempre.

**Ponto de vista Bella**

Todos foram mais cedo pra casa não entendi. Mas deixa para lá. Ultimamente esta tudo tão confuso. Ligue o som pra relaxar com o meu bom e velho rock a única coisa que me acalma. Evanescence – Call Me When your're Sober** (n/a: é meio velha, mas rock não fica velho fica melhor ainda).**

Cheguei calminha sai do carro revigorada e ainda cantarolando a musica quando eu entrei fechei a porta e passei pela sala de visitas gritando.

- mãe! Cheguei. – larguei minha bolsa não prestei muita atenção, mas tinha malas e gente empacotando os moveis e uma caminhão estava chegando.

- mãe o que está acontecendo?

- estamos nos mudando para NY ainda hoje nós vamos viajar não se preocupe com nada seu esta tudo guardado com muito cuidado.

- por quê?

- lembra que eu falei que íamos viajar a qualquer momento? Pois bem vamos viajar.

- sim a senhora disse que íamos viajar não nos mudar pro outro lado do mundo.

- não faça drama Isabella nós deveríamos ter ido no dia do seu aniversario ou um dia antes alguma coisa assim e ter esperado tanto tempo o Dimitri é esse o nome do patriarca deles não para de ligar ele disse que tudo tem que se cumprir ainda esse ano. Seja compreensiva isso foi acertado há anos atrás se eles jurarão isso é porque tiveram um motivo. Faça o possível mesmo não gostando da ideia aceite pelo seu pai. – eu posso fazer isso eu vou fazer isso.

- ok mãe, mas se eu ficar infeliz eu vou voltar pra casa e acabou certo?

- sim minha filha todos nós voltaremos com você.

**Ponto de vista do Edward**

- isso é verdade?

- ao que parece sim.

- mas você não é obrigado a fazer isso ou é?

- se for verdade tudo que ele sempre disse eu sou sim foi a nossa família que errou ele nunca disse o motivo desse erro, mas eu não posso fazer nada a não ser subir no altar e dizer sim.

- eu nunca vi você baixar a cabeça pra nada.

- não estou baixando a cabeça Marie estou sendo sensato ele me faria subir naquele altar de qualquer jeito eu fui criado para obedecer ele querendo ou não minha família sempre foi muito submissa a ele, sempre foi ele que fez a ordem a ultima palavra sempre foi dele até ele morrer a palavra do meu pai ou a minha palavra não vale em nada na aquela casa.

- é tipo manda quem pode obedece quem tem juízo?

- exatamente.

- e quando essa garota chega?

- não vai ser só a garota que vai vir à família dela inteira. Mãe, tios e primos o pai dela parece que morreu há uns anos.

- ok – ela saiu e eu resolvi voltar a dormir, mas não consegui levantei e fiquei o resto do dia e a noite trabalhando em casa pra ocupar a mente. Quando deu umas duas da manhã eu fui dormir.

**Ponto de vista Bella**

Depois do esclarecimento com minha mãe me arrumei e fomos todos fomos para o aeroporto depois de horas de viagem na qual todos dormiram só eu que não. Chegamos a NY eram umas 07h00min da manhã. A rose estava mais estressada que nunca eu também estava de mau humor, mas eu não sei ser rude com alguém a menos que ela me trate mal. Tinha um cara idoso esperando por nós com uma placa na mão escrito Volturis só eu que vi.

- ei povo ali.

- o que Bella?

- o cara com a placa na mão.

- é o Dimitri. – disse minha mãe como um sussurro de medo. Fomos até lá.

- Dimitri Cullen?

- sim e você deve ser Katherine Volturi.

- sim – eles apertaram as mãos.

- e quem é a pretendente de meu neto? – ele disse olhando para Rosalie ela balançou a cabeça dizendo que não era ela então como ele não me viu ele meio que desanimou, mas o Jacob também percebeu isso e saiu da minha frente.

- a pretendente do seu neto é minha filha Isabella – disse minha mãe me puxando para mais perto deles e ele abriu um sorriso cheio de rugas e eu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- é um prazer conhece-la Isabella. – disse ele beijando minha mão como um cavalheiro. Eu dei um sorriso sincero para ele. Ele saiu me guiando para o carro eu ele e minha mãe fomos em um e os outros em outro carro. Assim que o carro ligou eles começaram a falar sobre como seria o casamento. Eu coloquei meus fones de ouvido e fomos à viagem inteira assim eles conversando e eu escutando musica.

Chegamos a um condomínio de casas que por sinal eram lindas não eram como o casarão de Volterra, mas eram bem grandes. O carro em que eu e minha mãe estávamos parou numa casa e o que meus tios e meu primos em outra a nossa casa era menor já que éramos só eu e minha mãe a outra era maior, mas eu percebi que iam todos se separar o tio Marcus e sua família iam ser nossos vizinhos de lado esquerdo e o tio Caius e sua família iam ser vizinhos do tio Marcus era a primeira vez que isso acontecia nunca tínhamos nos separado antes, mas foi bom por um lado íamos viver cada um sua família. Tínhamos um vizinho do lado direito uma novidade.

Eu fui a primeira a entrar, mas a casa já estava mobiliada foi ai que eu fiquei confusa.

- mãe para onde foram os moveis do casarão de Volterra?

- vão ser reformados e vão ser vendidos junto com o casarão.

- vendidos trágico. – eu disse meio triste, mas logo me animei e subi pra ver o meu quarto e me impressionei o meu quarto do casarão era meio adolescente já que era meu quarto que eu sempre dormi desde bebê. Este é mais jovem. Branco com alguns detalhes rosa, uns pufes, uma poltrona com pele de animal rosa, uma mesa bem em frente à janela que iluminava a minha cama que tinha algumas almofadas que eu amei, mas eu não fui até a janela não ainda.

**(n/a: ignorem as árvores!).**

Fui atraída por algo iluminado e cheio de coisas. Meu closet é simplesmente a coisa mais linda e assustadora que eu já vi. Eu tinha um closet lá em Volterra também só que nada se compara a esse.

Depois de ficar um tempinho no closet e vendo que eu tinha coisas novas, mas também tinha espaço para tudo que eu trouxe fui olhar qual vista a janela tinha e dei de cara com um cara sem camisa em um quarto na casa do lado parecia não ter dormido bem e me fez dá um grito com o susto não que ele fosse assustador, mas é que ele é um homem grande e sem camisa me assustei ué ele também parecia surpreso ficamos nos olhando até minha mãe aparecer.

- filha aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela alarmada quando ela seguiu o meu olhar ela entendeu.

- me diz que a senhora também tá vendo ele. – eu perguntei saindo do transe em que estávamos.

- é... Eu estou vendo sim. Vem vamos ver o meu quarto tá simplesmente deslumbrante.

**Ponte de vista Edward**

Mesmo indo tarde pra cama não dormi bem acordei eram mais ou menos umas oito e meia da manhã por costume fui pra janela olhar a casa do lado que há muito anos estava abandonada, mas minha mãe vem arrumando há alguns meses. Foi quando a vi ela meio que se assustou e deu um grito quando me viu, mas logo se calou me aproximei mais da janela ficamos nos olhando até ao que parece ser a mãe dela chegar fazendo com que ela perguntasse "me diz que a senhora também tá vendo ele.".

Quando elas saíram da minha vista eu ri relembrando a cena e relembrando dela de cada pedaço de seu rosto que vi e seus olhos meio assustados e que entregavam o quanto ela estava cansada e ansiosa por algo. Chocolate derretido era isso que parecia lindos. Me arrumei para ir trabalhar já estava meio tarde mas ainda bem que eu não precisava chegar tão cedo tínhamos saído de um caso horrível de assassinato de crianças sempre que tinha um caso assim todos nós tínhamos e precisávamos de um descanso.

Fiquei o resto da tarde trabalhando sem nenhuma ação apenas no escritório sempre que tinha uma pausa me vinha os olhos dela em minha mente, mas também me vinha o meu avô tinha me falado no dia anterior. O casamento. Acabei o trabalho mais ou menos umas dez da noite a equipe da noite já tinha chagado há tempos mais eu continuei ali. Fui pra casa com a cabeça cheia cheguei comi alguma coisa e subi quando cheguei ao quarto abri a janela e aconteceu de novo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Ponto de vista do Edward**

Ela estava na janela novamente e se assustou quando me viu, mas não saiu de onde estava. Encontrei os olhos dela dessa vez ela estava mais perto nossas casas eram tão próximas que dava pra sentir o cheiro dela de morangos.

- quem é você? – eu perguntei curioso.

- Isabella Volturi. – gelei quando ela disse o nome dela- Edward Cullen – eu disse e estendi a mão. Ela apertou me dando um sorriso tímido, mas logo soltando foi quando eu percebi que não era só eu que tinha sentido a corrente elétrica que passou quando nós nos tocamos.

- neto do Dimitri? – disse ela me tirando de meus devaneios.

- sim.

- será você o meu...

- pretendente? – eu disse completando a frase dela ela assentiu. - não sei pode ser. É você a Volturi de vinte anos?

- sou. – ela disse num fio de voz se levantando e fechando a cortina. Não entendi, mas logo ela voltou meio envergonhada.

- foi mal minha mãe abriu a porta. – ela disse mexendo no cabelo.

- tudo bem. – ficamos nos olhando por um bom tempo até ela quebrar o silencio.

- bom... Eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

- boa noite. – ela fechou a janela logo depois à cortina desligou o abajur e depois disso eu fiz o mesmo fechei a janela e a cortina e tomei um banho relaxante e fiquei pensando se era ela então eu podia tentar alguma coisa.

**Ponto de vista de Bella**

Meu segundo dia aqui e já conheci o cara que vou me casar já o vi sem camisa o que não era para acontecer, já tive minha primeira noite insone, e vou ter um café da manhã com a família do meu pretendente e o próprio Edward e estou desesperada porque não sei o que vesti e também não sei se a maquiagem vai conseguir cobrir minhas enormes olheiras. Coloquei pouca maquiagem fiz um rabo de cavalo e sai quando cheguei lá em baixo minha mãe já me esperava sem dizer nada saímos e fomos para casa ao lado.

Roupa da Bella:

.com/caf%C3%A9_da_manh%C3%A3/set?id=35090776

...Chegamos e tocamos a campainha o Dimitri atendeu a porta.

- olá Katherine; Olá Isabella, como vão?

- bem – respondeu minha mãe eu apenas sorri. Passamos pela casa toda para chegar até o quintal chegando lá vimos uma mesa grande com todos apostos só faltava eu e minha mãe meus tios estavam ali meus primos e tinha pessoas que eu não conhecia.

- Bella esse é meu neto e seu pretendente Edward. – ele fez Edward se levantar só ai eu percebi o quão ele era alto e forte ele estava com uma aparência melhor que a de ontem sem cansaço, mas em seus olhos eu vi uma faísca de preocupação.

- Isabella esses são Carlisle meu filho e Esme sua esposa. E pais do Edward obviamente – ele disse apontando para eles que se levantaram e vieram me cumprimentar.

- olá Isabella é um prazer conhece-la – disse Calisle que tinha os mesmos olhos de Edward. Estendendo a mão pra mim.

- o prazer é meu e só Bella, por favor. – eu disse apertando a mão dele.

- venha Bella sente-se. – disse Esme me guiando para uma cadeira ao lado do Edward.

- Bella essa é Alice sua futura cunhada. – disse Dimitri me fazendo enrijecer com a palavra cunhada. E apontando para uma menina de cabelos arrebitados com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Sorri pra ela também e recebi um prato com algumas frutas e comecei a comer olhei para Edward e ele também estava comendo, mas é como se tivesse viajando sua mente não estava ali. Minha atenção foi chamada por sua mãe.

- Bella você gostou do quarto?

- gostei muito bonito.

- e do closet? E das coisas novas que eu comprei pra você? – disse Alice falando tudo em um folego só me fazendo rir.

- adorei tudo obrigada. – ela sorriu. Eles entraram no assunto "casamento" e eu retornei minha atenção para as frutas que estavam no meu prato comi e fiquei olhando eles conversarem animadamente.

- quer sair daqui? – perguntou ele no meu ouvido me deixando arrepiada.

- seria bom. – respondi em seu ouvido. Ele se levantou e eu o segui. Entramos na casa dele e ele seguiu para um corredor onde entrou numa porta dando acesso a uma biblioteca recheada de livros de toda a qualidade. Olhei para o meu lado direito e tinha um Romeu e Julieta folhei e o pus no lugar. Senti o olhar dele em mim e me virei.

- gosta de ler? – eu perguntei curiosa.

- quando tenho tempo sim. – disse ele se sentando e massageando as têmporas.

- o que te preocupa tanto? – eu disse me sentando ao lado dele. Ele me olhou deu um sorriso mínimo e olhou para frente.

- pesadelos. – disse ele simplesmente ficando mais a vontade no sofá.

- interessante. Sobre o que são?

- sobre um caso de alguns dias atrás. Assassinato de crianças. Estou acostumado a ver gente nova morrendo por besteira, mas não consigo entender como alguém pode matar crianças não gostar delas tudo bem, mas chegar a matar é meio exagerado. – ele desabafou perturbado. Eu cheguei mais perto e fiz carinho em seus cabelos desgrenhados ele ficou surpreso com o carinho, mas não tirou minha mão.

- você é policial? – eu disse tentando amenizar o clima.

- sou. Trabalho com os CSI.

- deve ser legal ver todos os passos da identificação do suspeito e ver a cara dele sem poder negar nada depois. – ele sorriu.

- é sim. Bom mais chega de falar de mim. O que você fazia em Volterra?

- terceiro ano de faculdade de publicidade ou marketing como preferir.

- legal e como vai ficar a faculdade?

- transferi pra cá. Começo na segunda de manhã. – ele ia pergunta alguma coisa, mas uma batida na porta o interrompeu Dimitri se revelou por trás da porta.

- que bom que estão se dando bem. – disse ele com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. – mas sua mãe já está indo Bella e seus pais também Edward seria bom se vocês fossem se despedir deles. – e assim fizemos eu sai primeiro e Edward veio logo atrás, mas não antes de dizer alguma coisa com o avô.

- velho chato. – disse ele logo que passamos pela porta Dimitri jogou um livro fazendo Edward fechar a porta rápido me fazendo gargalhar da cara de medo dele.

- como um policial treinado tem medo de um livro?

- desde que esse livro venha do seu avô que tem força demais para um velho. – ele disse me fazendo rir mais. Ele me seguiu. Quando chagamos na sala todos da família dele nos olhavam como se tivessem vendo um milagre paramos de rir no mesmo instante. Ele começou a se despedir da família dele com Esme "dizendo nos visite mais filho" e ele só respondia coisas monologas como "tá bom mãe" eu me segurava mordendo o lábio para não dizer que ele não ia mesmo não com o sorriso falso que ele tinha nos lábios. Alice veio até mim e disse.

- você faz milagres Bella?

- não que eu saiba. Por quê?

- você conseguiu desarmar o mal humorado do meu irmão você não precisa de mais nada para ser condecorada santa Isabella. – ela disse rindo e me fazendo rir.

- tchau Bella agente se ver. – ela disse me levando até fora da casa onde todos estavam.

- tchau Bella. – disseram os pais dele em uníssono e acenando pra mim. Eu fiz o mesmo já ia me virando quando o Jacob passou o braço por cima de meus ombros.

- então bells vamos ao shopping?

- vamos. – eu disse dando gargalhada do sorriso dele de garoto conquistador.

- aé povo a Bella vai também vamos comemorar antes que comece o inferno da faculdade. – ele disse indo pra perto dos outros que passaram me cumprimentando.

- é minha prima que Deus de juízo a quem não tem. – disse Jasper me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha. Mas logo depois dando um sorriso amarelo ao olhar por trás de meu ombro. Segui seu olhar e vi um Edward com um olhar possessivo e raivoso.

- ei quer ir com agente ao shopping? – disse o Jasper tentando amenizar o clima.

- não obrigada não quero atrapalhar. - ele disse entrando na casa dele. Olhei pro Jasper ele me olhou dando de ombros.

- eu vou falar com ele. – eu disse indo atrás dele cheguei à porta estava trancada. Fui pra minha casa subi rápido pro meu quarto não dando atenção pros meus tios que estavam na sala abri a janela a janela do quarto dele estava aberta como eram muito próximas consegui pular e entrar no quarto dele ele não estava lá desci as escadas e fui direto para a sala de visitas ele não estava lá olhei pro lado vi uma porta entre aberta e fui até lá era o escritório dele ele estava sentado massageando as têmporas e se assustou quando eu entrei.

- como você entrou aqui?

- se você não se lembra nossas janelas são muito próximas. – disse despreocupada indo olhar o aquário lindo com peixes dourados.

- sei e você costuma invadir a casa dos outros?

- só quando elas me evitam. – eu disse olhando pra ele. Encontrando olhos verdes e enciumados. Ele não me respondeu.

- por que você não quer ir ao shopping vai ser legal você vai se diverti eu garanto.

- vou me sentir deslocado seus amigos parecem não querer competição.

- em primeiro lugar eles são meus primos em segundo lugar não á competição nós temos um compromisso que é mais de nossa família do que nosso, mas de todo modo é melhor fazermos isso nos dando bem do que brigando certo? – ele só acenou. Eu fui pra mais perto me sentei do lado dele e sorri.

- então vamos ao shopping?

- fazer o que no shopping Bella? – estremeci quando ele disse o meu nome.

- ao cinema, no vídeo game, tem tanta coisa que se pode fazer num shopping ás duas eu passo aqui pra nós irmos ok. – eu disse me levantando e indo em direção à porta destranquei e sai.

Entrei em casa meus primos ainda estavam lá ao parece me esperando.

- até que em fim. – disse a Rosalie.

- foi difícil de convencer ele a ir ao shopping. A que horas vamos?

- duas tá bom pra todo mundo?

- tá ótimo. – dissemos todos em uníssono. Todos foram para suas casas e eu fui olhar a hora já que o café da manhã tinha há sido às oito e meia, ficamos mais ou menos até as dez eram isso mesmo dez horas da manhã. Como ainda estava cedo tive a ideia de chamar a Alice para ir com agente ao shopping talvez com ela eu pudesse dar mais atenção ao Edward e deixa-lo mais a vontade. Mas eu não tinha pegado o numero dela então pensei que talvez minha mãe tivesse o numero da mãe dela ou sei lá coisa parecida.

- mãe a senhora tem o número da irmã do Edward?

- tenho da casa da mãe dele serve? Mas pra que você precisa dom número da Alice?

- é que nós vamos ao shopping hoje de tarde e o Edward vai também então eu pensei que se talvez ela fosse ela conseguisse dividir um pouco da atenção dos meus primos de mim.

- bem pensado. – ela me deu um cartão com o número da casa e do escritório delas. Então disquei os números.

- residência do Cullens com quem eu falo?

- com Isabella Volturi eu queria falar com Alice, por favor.

- sim claro só um minuto.

- oi Bella algum problema?

- não nenhum é que eu queria te convidar pra ir ao shopping comigo e meus primos e o seu irmão.

- peraí, o Edward vai a um shopping? tô chocada.

- é eu convenci a ele ir.

- é claro que eu vou não perco isso por nada de que horas?

- as duas na casa do Edward tá bom?

- tá ótimo até as duas. – ela disse desligando fui tomar banho fiquei no computador por um tempo almocei e fui me arrumar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Me arrumei e resolvi ir à casa dos meus primos. Fui primeiro na casa do Jacob já que era bem do lado, toquei a campainha ele atendeu e logo saímos fomos à casa do Jasper e da Rosalie. A Rose ainda estava se arrumando, então eu disse a eles que eu ia à casa do Edward e sai. Cheguei lá toquei a campainha ele atendeu lindo, em uma blusa gola em v, de calção e tênis.

Roupa da Bella:

.com/cgi/set?id=35089717&.locale=pt-br

...- falta um pouco para as duas.

- Hum... Eu sei, mas é que eu tinha que te avisar que eu chamei a sua irmã pra ir com agente, tem algum problema?

- Não nenhum, só vou avisando que ela é meio elétrica. – ele disse meio pensativo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu só estava pensando que podemos correr o risco de ver alguém do meu trabalho o que eu vou dizer se ele pergunta quem é você?

- Simples, você diz que eu sou sua noiva não é isso que eu sou? Você vai ter que ter uma desculpa para se casar em alguns meses ou não?

- É claro que sim. Então eu tenho uma coisa pra você. – ele me estendeu uma caixinha de veludo preta que ao abrir vi um anel lindo com uma pedra lilás no centro.

- Foi da minha avó, espero que goste de lilás. – ele disse apreensivo.

- É lindo, e adoro lilás. – eu disse o abraçando ele mesmo surpreso retribuiu o abraço, nos afastamos com a campainha tocando. Ele saiu foi atender a porta e entra uma Alice saltitante.

- Oi gente, espero não está atrapalhando nada.

- Pois saiba que está. – disse Edward mal humorado Alice ignorou.

- Não está não Alice, vamos que meus primos já devem está esperando. - eu disse e ela saiu seguida por mim e por Edward.

- mal humorado. – eu sussurrei e ele me olhou de cara feia. Fazendo-me rir.

- Alice esses são Jasper, Jacob e Rosalie meus primos. – eu disse apresentando eles, ela cumprimentou todos, mas seu olhar não saia do Jasper.

- Bom como vai ser a divisão? Quem vai no carro de quem?

- Você vai comigo, Alice vai com eles. – disse Edward saindo da garagem em uma ranger rouver preta, linda. Meus primos principalmente o Jacob ficou de boca aberta. Ele desceu abriu a porta pra mim e subiu novamente.

- Ei povo vamos embora. – eu disse olhando para uma Alice chocada. – por que Alice ficou com aquela cara?

- Não sou muito de gentilezas, mas não consigo ser grosso com você, vai contra um instinto que eu não sabia que existia.

- Instinto?

- O de proteger você de não deixar que nada te faça sofrer ou te machucar ou qualquer coisa assim. – ele disse dando de ombros. Sorri sem que ele visse, ele não me olhava enquanto falava. Ficamos em silêncio então tirei meu pen drive que estava no meu bolso e coloquei no aparelho de som do carro.

- Gosta de rock?

- Gosto, me acalma. – ele falou e eu dei play na musica: Monster – Paramore. Ele não conhecia, mas curtiu. Chegamos ao shopping seguido pelos meus primos. Descemos ficamos na frente do carro esperando por eles.

- Então aonde vamos primeiro cinema ou vídeo game? – disse o Jacob indeciso.

- Vídeo game! – dissemos em uníssono. Edward só bufou. Jacob passou o braço nos ombros da Rosalie que riu de alguma coisa que o Jacob falou. Todos saíram animados, Edward ficou encostado em seu carro.

- Vamos?

- Por que vocês não vão para uma balada ou algo do tipo? Sabe coisas que jovens fazem. – ele disse parecendo não querer ir.

- Porque está de dia, à noite quem sabe. – eu disse pegando na mão dele e o puxando. Ele entrelaçou nossas mãos fazendo com que o anel ficasse amostra.

- Edward? – chamou um homem forte. Fazendo todos nós parar.

- Fala Emmett – disse Edward o cumprimentando.

- Você no shopping? Quem fez esse milagre?

- Ela. – disse ele olhando para mim com carinho – minha noiva. – o homem forte chamado Emmett o olhou surpreso quase chocado.

- É... Parabéns pelo noivado, não sabia que isso tinha alguma possibilidade de acontecer. – disse ele olhando para Rosalie e ela o olhando também.

- Quer ir com a gente? – chamou ela.

- Eu vou aceitar estou sem fazer nada mesmo. – e eles saíram conversando. Edward me olhou e eu dei de ombros. O resto do dia foi super divertido jogamos vídeo game eu ganhei do Edward algumas vezes, desistimos do cinema e fomos lanchar suados e respirando com dificuldade.

- Nunca me diverti tanto. – disse Alice cansada.

- Eu também. – disse Edward e Emmett juntos.

- Menina que anel é esse? – disse a Rosalie olhando para minha mão.

- Foi o Edward que me deu.

- É lindo.

- É, foi da minha avó. – disse a Alice também olhando para minha mão.

- Ei povo vamos comer estou morrendo de fome! – disse o Jacob. Eu ia me levantar, mas Edward me interrompeu.

- Eu vou comprar o que você quer?

- Um x-frango.

- Tá bom. – ele disse e saiu fiquei sozinha na mesa a Alice me olhava ainda não acreditando que o irmão era capaz de tanta gentileza. Eles chegaram com a comida Edward, pôs a minha primeiro depois foi pegar a dele que tinha a mesma coisa que a minha. Comemos e resolvemos ir embora. Entramos no carro Edward ficou calado então pus musica Careful – Paremore. Fui cantando metade do caminho, mas o celular do Edward tocou ele pôs no viva voz.

- Fala.

- Senhor Cullen, precisamos do senhor hoje à noite.

- Tá, as sete eu chego ai. – Ele desligou – Saco nem no sábado me deixam em paz.

- É seu trabalho, se você fosse médico seria do mesmo jeito.

- É acho que sim. Mas você vai sair hoje à noite.

- Vou jantar com minha mãe e meus tios e dar uma volta depois com meus primos. Ou melhor, com o Jacob porque a Alice vai e o Emmett também então só sobra eu e o Jake. – eu disse o olhando.

- Melhor assim.

- Você é meio possessivo demais. – eu constatei.

- Só cuido do que é meu.

- Não sou sua, vou me casar com você não virar sua propriedade. – eu disse seria e notando que já havíamos chegado.

- Eu não disse isso. Só que não gosto de esta trabalhando e você na balada dançando com outro e como você disse vamos nos casar mesmo que não tenhamos um relacionamento entre nós os outros não sabem do acordo vão pensar o que se te virem dançando com outro?

- Não vou para uma balada sem você, satisfeito? – eu disse entendendo o que ele estava querendo dizer. – agora vá tomar banho pra trabalhar que já são seis horas. – eu disse quebrando o silêncio e o nosso olhar e saindo do carro.

- Bom trabalho. – eu disse do lado dele da janela dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele ficou surpreso me olhando enquanto eu entrava em casa acenei quando ia entrar ele respondeu o aceno.

- Mãe! Cheguei. – disse enquanto entrava.

- Oi filha, como foi à tarde?

- Ótima super divertida. Acho que a Rosalie arrumou um namorado CSI. – ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – é um cara que trabalha com o Edward.

- Hum e o Edward, foi também?

- Foi e me deu este anel. – eu disse levantando minha mão para que ela visse melhor.

- É lindo ele tem bom gosto.

- Na verdade foi da avó dele.

- Nossa, que romântico.

- É.Vou tomar banho, vamos jantar certo? Ah, e eu acho que só vamos eu a senhora os tios e o Jacob ao que parece Jasper e Rosalie se deram bem. – eu disse piscando um olho pra ela que riu e subimos juntas cada uma para seu quarto.

Tomei banho e fui me arrumar, desci e fiquei esperando minha mãe sentada no sofá olhando o anel em minha mão que contratava com minha pele branca. Meus devaneios foram interrompidos pela campainha.

Roupa da Bella:

.com/jantar/set?id=35408676

- Oi minha sobrinha vamos jantar? – Disse meu tio Marcus.

- Estou só esperando minha mãe.

- Não precisa mais esperar aqui estou eu. – ela disse descendo da escada.

- Então vamos?

- Vamos – sai seguida pelos meus tios, mas não vi o Jacob.

- Cadê o Jake?

- Foi para um encontro com uma amiga da Alice. – disse Didyme.

- Perdi todos assim tão fácil? – eu disse fingindo tristeza.

- Oh, minha filha tão solitária. – gargalhando. Por reflexo olhei em direção da casa do Edward e ele estava entrando no seu carro acenou e saiu, e nós fizemos o mesmo fomos jantar.

O jantar foi animado e rápido depois que jantamos eu e minha mãe alugamos um filme e fomos pra casa. Comemos pipoca, choramos e depois fomos dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Acordei olhei no relógio eram onze horas, muito tarde. Levantei, fui tomar banho, me troquei e olhei pela janela o quarto dele, parecia intocado.

Desci, vi que minha mãe não estava em casa, olhei um recado na geladeira.

Filha fui almoçar com a Esme a Didyme e Athenodora

Beijos Mamãe.

Sorri com a delicadeza da minha mãe, resolvi ir à casa do Edward, sei lá saber como ele esta. Toquei a campainha demorou um pouco, mas uma mulher um pouco mais velha que minha mãe.

- é... Oi o Edward está?

- não e sabe que eu estou até preocupada, ele já deveria ter chegado, mas deve ter acontecido algum caso muito complicado não sei. Porque você não vai até lá onde ele trabalha? – ela sugeriu.

- acho melhor você me dar o número dele, sei lá ou alguma coisa assim. – eu achei melhor.

- não acho que vai dar certo, já tentei ligar pra ele esqueceu aqui. – disse ela mostrando o aparelho na mesinha do lado sofá.

- já ligou para a secretaria dele ou alguma coisa assim?

- não tenho permissão para ligar para o trabalho dele sou apenas a mulher que faz a comida e mantem a casa limpa e serve de ombro pra desabafa de vez em quando. – disse ela. – aproposito meu nome é Marie. – disse ela estendendo a mão.

- Bella – eu disse apertando a mão dela. – você pode me dar o número dele ou do trabalho? Por favor?

- é claro querida. – ela se afastou abriu uma gaveta pegou um pedaço de papel e me deu. Fui pra casa fiquei com o papel na mão esperei dar doze horas e liguei. Chamou algumas vezes até que uma voz mal humorada atendeu.

- _quem é?_

- Edward?

_- é. - _ele respondeu a contra gosto.

- oi é a Bella.

- Bella! É hum... Oi Bella. – ele disse se embaralhando com as palavras me fazendo gargalhar.

- oi Edward, você está ocupado?

_- não, estou esperando... Ele acabou de chegar. Estou indo embora. - _ eu escutei portas se fechando.

- vamos almoçar? – eu perguntei.

_- é que eu tô meio cansado_.

- pode ser na sua casa. Estava um cheiro tão bom quando eu estive lá.

_- ótimo estou indo então_.

- até daqui a pouco. Tchau

- até, tchau!

Desliguei e fui à casa dele novamente toquei a campainha Marie me atendeu sorridente.

- Olá Bella.

- Oi Marie, eu vim avisar que o Edward já está quase chegando e que nós vamos almoçar aqui. Tudo bem?

- sim tudo ótimo. Vou arrumar a mesa. – disse ela animada e eu me sentei no sofá e fiquei esperando ele chegar. O que não demorou muito logo aparece um Edward cansado caindo no sofá com muito sono.

- oi – ele disse abrindo os olhos.

- oi. – eu sorri cincera.

- venham almoçar. – Marie nos chamou.

- vamos. – nós dissemos em uníssono se levantando. Comemos, conversamos muito pouco, já estávamos terminado a sobremesa quando viemos falar novamente.

- isso estava muito bom Marie, adoro chocolate. – eu disse comendo o resto do brigadeiro de colher.

- é estava. – disse o Edward cansado eu me levantei e ele também fomos em direção à sala.

- bom já que está alimentado, tome um banho e vá dormir você está precisando mais tarde agente se ver. – eu disse indo dar um beijo em sua bochecha ele me deu outro e eu sai.

Depois de algumas horas organizando algumas coisas da faculdade, ficando a pá de quase tudo, vi que já era de tardezinha, fui tomar banho me troquei e fui perguntar a minha mãe o que nós íamos fazer para o jantar, mas quando cheguei ao quarto dela, ela estava com vários vestidos jogados pela cama e com um em frente a seu corpo.

Roupa da Bella:

.com/bella_cp/set?id=35409405

Roupa da Katherine:

.com/roupa_de_katherine/set?id=35284868

...- vai sair mãe? – ela me olhou surpresa. – precisa de ajuda?

- é... Filha eu... Hum... Tenhoumencontro. – preciso dizer que não entendi nada?

- calma mãe, respira e fala. – eu disse me sentando na cama.

- eu tenho um encontro. – engasguei sem ter nada na boca.

- já? Chegamos não faz nem uma semana. – eu disse meio surpresa.

- Bella a pessoa na qual eu vou sair eu já conhecia. Lembra do Damon um namorado que eu tive bem antes do seu pai?

- é lembro à senhora disse que ele era super legal que era responsável, mas se mudou pra cá e vocês nunca mais se viram.

- isso mesmo, ontem fui ao shopping com as meninas e o vi não mudou quase nada continua o mesmo só que mais maduro disse que nunca se casou e me chamou para jantar. Só que eu não sei o que vestir. – ela disse se sentando frustrada na cama.

- tem umas coisas que a Alice comprou pra mim que eu acho ficará ótimo na senhora – eu disse e sai a puxando pela casa até chegarmos ao meu quarto. Entrei no closet e procurei o vestido preto lindo que tinha visto.

- aqui, vai ficar lindo e super combina para um primeiro encontro. – eu disse a entregando.

- obrigada filhota. – ela disse me dando um beijo na testa e saindo apressada para se trocar. Desci e fiquei esperando ela descer, quando a campainha tocou olhei pro relógio ainda eram seis e quarenta se fosse o cara ia esperar um pouco demais. Fui abrir a porta era o Edward.

- oi

- oi

- topa jantar?

- topo. Vai querer entrar?

- vou sim. – ele disse entrando. – você está bem? Parece nervosa.

- minha mãe tem um encontro e eu tô esperando pelo cara. – eu disse apertando minhas mãos. Ele me olhou e sorriu, ficamos em silencio por um bom tempo até o interfone tocar e um homem perguntar se Damon Salvatore estava autorizado a entrar, eu disse que sim e em poucos minutos a campainha tocou e eu e Edward nos olhamos ele sussurrou "abre a porta" e lá fui eu abrir a porta. O homem era simplesmente lindo de mais.

- oi eu sou Damon Salvatore, Katherine está?

- oi eu sou Isabella, filha da Katherine ela já está descendo. – eu disse dando espaço para ele entrar. Ele me olhou com cara de não pode ser.

- ela me falou que tinha uma filha, mas não imaginava que fosse tão bonita. – ele disse me dando um sorriso amigável eu retribui e ouvi Edward bufar.

- esse é Edward meu noivo. – Edward se aproximou e apertou a mão de Damon.

É quando escutamos minha mãe descendo linda em seu vestido preto lindo deixando Damon boquiaberto.

- então vamos? – ela disse fazendo o cara acordar e fechar a boca.

- claro vamos sim. – ele disse pegando na mão de minha mãe. Eu acenei dando tchau e sussurrando um "bom encontro".

- então o que vamos fazer agora? – ele me perguntou me fazendo virar de frente pra ele. Só que ele estava perto demais nossos corpos ficaram muito próximos e por reflexo eu olhei para cima encontrando duas esmeraldas cheias de expectativa. Eu me afastei limpando a garganta.

- é hum... Então? Vamos pedir comida. Vamos jantar. – eu disse sem jeito.

- é pedir comida. – repetiu ele envergonhado pela rejeição.

Fugindo de seu olhar rejeitado. Pedimos comida comemos e falamos pouco.

- por que você esta fugindo de mim? – ele inquiriu.

- não estou fugindo de você. – eu repliquei.

- a não? E como se chama aquilo que você fez quando eu tentei beijar você? – ele perguntou sarcástico.

- saída estratégica. – eu disse rindo. Ele não achou graça então eu continuei. - tudo tem seu tempo Edward. – eu disse simplesmente e assim ficou tudo entendido conversamos mais sobre o que gostamos de fazer descobri que ele não sai muito e que não tem muitos amigos além dos que trabalham com ele.

Falei a ele sobre o encontro da Alice e do Jasper, e percebi a falta que meus primos estavam me fazendo. Disse que ia ter uma conversinha com o Jasper, eu ri do ciúme dele. Depois de muito tempo conversando ele viu que estava um pouco tarde e disse que tinha que terminar um trabalho, me deu um beijo na testa e saiu. Fiquei pensando em tudo que tínhamos dito um para o outro não podia negar que nos demos bem de cara como se realmente fossemos feito um para o outro. Mas ainda estava cedo para dizer se íamos ser só amigos ou algo mais, eu no fundo esperava que fossemos algo mais, mas se não desse paciência. Não que eu não quisesse beija-lo eu queria e quero, mas não é o momento ainda.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Domingo. Primeiro dia da semana e completamente um saco, minha mãe saiu novamente com o Damon, o Jasper com a Alice de novo, a Rosalie com o Emmett – que tinha folga demais pro meu gosto – e o Jacob só tem olhos para Renesmee, assim me deixando sozinha em pleno domingo. Pensei em chamar o Edward, mas nós já tínhamos passado muito tempo juntos ontem. Fiquei em casa mesmo, pedi comida e relaxei na frente da televisão, acabei por dormir, quando acordei já eram quase quatro horas da tarde. Alguns minutos depois minha mãe chegou feliz.

- como foi o encontro? – eu disse dando uma mordida em um sanduiche que eu tinha acabado de preparar.

- foi ótimo. – disse ela sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

- vai sair de novo com ele?

- não, talvez próximo sábado não sei bem. – disse ela pensativa.

- por que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- não, ele é ótimo. Só acho que ele quer algo mais que uma amizade.

- mãe é obvio que ele quer algo mais, e o que é que tem? Vocês são adultos precisam viver a vida.

- eu sei. Só não sei se superei o amor que eu tenho pelo seu pai. Só não sei se vou conseguir me deitar com outro homem sem ser o seu pai. – ela disse já aos soluços. Eu tive vontade de chorar, mas me mantive forte.

- mãe, o pai não ia gostar que a senhora ficasse sozinha para sempre, ele a amava o bastante pra entender que a senhora precisa de alguém depois dele pra lhe fazer companhia quando eu for me... – a palavra parecia um bolo em minha boca. Engoli em seco e continuei. – casar. – a abracei e depois continuei a assistir enquanto ela saia dizendo querer ficar sozinha.

Foi ela sair que eu comecei a pensar, eu ia fazer isso mesmo? me casar, uma coisa meio inimaginável aos meus quinze anos eu dizia "não me caso antes dos trinta e cinco nem morta" E minha mãe me olhava como se soubesse de algo, e ela sabia caramba como eu me sinto burra, como não percebi quando eu falava alguma coisa assim ela vinha e dizia que eu ia pagar com minha língua, que um dia eu ia encontrar a pessoa certa e talvez acontecesse antes do que pensava. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu, paguei com minha língua não só vou me casar aos vinte, como já aceitei e não paro de pensar em meu pretendente. Meus devaneios foram interrompidos pela campainha, abro a porta e me entra um Jacob animado.

- e ai Bells vamos pra balada?

- balada... Não sei jake amanhã nós vamos acordar cedo e...

- e você tá com medo de que? A gente só vai acorda de oito horas e não vamos ficar até amanhecer. A qual é Bells, vamos. – ele disse me olhando pidão.

- cadê a Renesmee?

- ela também vai a Alice também e o Emmett também.

- e eu vou ficar servindo de castiçal?

- não né, você chama o Edward.

- não sei se ele vai querer ir – eu disse pensativa.

- vá lá e chame ele se ele quiser ir beleza, se não que se dane. Bells a balada não vai ser a mesma sem você, não quero beber pra não ir de ressaca pra faculdade então você vai por bem ou vai por mal. – ele ameaçou, gargalhei dele.

- tá bom jake eu vou, mas vou chamar o Edward de todo jeito. Vem, vamos. – quando eu abri a porta estavam Rosalie e Jasper comemorando. Os olhei incrédula. – vai ter volta. – eles gargalharam. – ei de que horas vamos?

- se o Edward não for, nós vamos as dez porque eu tenho que ir pegar a Renesmee também, mas se o Edward for vocês saem daqui às onze. Lá pra aquela balada perto do Central Park. Ouvi dizer que é fodástica. – Jaocb explicou.

- tá ok. – eu disse e sai. Cheguei na casa dele, toquei a campainha. A Marie abriu a porta.

- Edward está?

- está sim, entra. Ele está lá no escritório. – ela disse e eu segui até lá. A porta estava aberta e ele falava ao telefone em pé e a ligação parecia tensa. Ele desligou e ficou em tempo tentando se acalmar. Ele já amsi calmo =se virou e me beijou a testa e se virou.

- algum problema? – ele começou a mexer em algo na mesa.

- não. Você está muito ocupado? – eu perguntei receosa.

- não. Não tenho nada pra fazer. – ele virou pra mim novamente.

- então vamos pra balada? – eu sorri.

- balada? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- é, meus primos vão e me chamaram. – eu expliquei.

- mas você tem faculdade amanhã cedo. – ele argumentou.

- não é tão cedo e não bebo, então vai dar pra eu ir pra balada sem medo. – eu aseurei.

- to meio cansado. – ele gemeu.

- então eu vou com eles, não se preocupe não vou fazer nada de mais. Se você mudar de ideia agente vai pra aquela balada perto do Central Park. – eu disse indo em direção à porta.

- Bella. – ele disse, eu me virei para ele. – olha eu não estou cansado até por que não tive nada pra fazer hoje no escritório. Eu só estou com preguiça. – ele disse jogando a cabeça pra cima me fazendo gargalhar.

- vamos, por favor, vai ser legal. Há e sem bebida ok as onze passa lá em casa pra agente ir tá bom? – eu insisiti.

- porque você sempre consegue o que quer? – ele me olhou com os olhos em fendas.

- porque eu sou mulher e vocês homens não vive sem nós. Simples. Até as onze. – eu gritei já perto da porta, vi a Marie gargalhar.

Eu já estava terminando de me arrumar quando a campainha tocou, minha mãe deve ter atendido. Depois de alguns minutos eu desci com cuidado a escada. Quando cheguei lá em baixo minha mãe e Edward – que estava lindo – conversavam minha mãe não se surpreendeu, mas o Edward sim ele me olhou boquiaberto.

Roupa da Bella:

.com/cgi/set?id=35089425&.locale=pt-br

- Bella?

- oi Edward.

- eita como minha prima tá gata. – disse o Jacob entrando sem tocar a campainha. Com uma menina linda de cabelos iguais aos de Edward e os olhos também. Ele desviou o olhar de mim e olhou pra garota.

- nessie? Tá fazendo o que aqui? Alice. – ele disse raivoso. E muito rápido ele pegou Jacob pelo colarinho e eles se chocaram na parede. – não quero saber da minha prima chorando, ou sofrendo, ou que ela me apareça grávida, que eu faço da sua vida um inferno, tá me ouvindo garoto? – o Jacob assentiu. – se isso acontecer de adeus para ao seu brinquedinho. – Jacob engoliu em seco. Ele o soltou e eu, minha mãe, e Renesmee nos torcíamos de tanto gargalhar. – há e isso serve pra você também louro. – ele disse para um Jasper amedrontado pela ameaça que valia pros dois.

- ok, ok vamos embora eu quero dançar. – eu disse pegando na mão do Edward ele deu um olhar assassino pros dois, eles se encolheram.

- nada de bebidas alcoólicas ouviu Edward? Nós não podemos por que vamos para a faculdade, e você porque vai trabalhar. – ele me olhou de cara feia.

- sim mamãe. – disse o Jasper e Jacob em um uníssono, cada um entrando em seus carros.

Chegamos bem rápido na balada, quando nós entramos não estava tocando uma musica boa, procuramos uma mesa e nos sentamos, Edward pegou um refrigerante pra mim e estávamos conversando ou tentando conversar.

Quando uma musica que eu adoro começou a tocar Live It Up – Ali Pierre.

- vamos dançar? – disse o Edward no meu ouvido.

- vamos. – ele pegou na minha mão e me guiou para a pista de dança. Começamos a dançar nosso corpos se moviam de acordo com o toque da musica. A musica acabou e fomos sentar ficamos um bom tempo só eu e Edward na mesa ele parecia impaciente eu olhei para o lado e a Rosalie e o Emmett estavam chegando e cumprimentou o Emmett e eu chamei a Rosalie para ir ao banheiro.

- Rose eu quero um conselho. – eu disse apreensiva.

- sobre o Edward?

- é.

- olha eu acho que você deveria deixar que ele tentasse algo mais que essa amizade tá na cara vocês se gostam. Do que você tem medo?

- de estragar uma amizade com uma coisa precipitada.

- vocês não servem para ser amigos Bella, ele gosta de você com um noivo gostaria de sua noiva, eu vejo o jeito que ele tem ciúmes de você, o Emmett mesmo não acreditou que vocês se conhecem só há uma semana.

- e é por isso vou deixar passar um pouco mais de tempo.

- teimosa. – ela disse isso e eu dei um sorrisinho sarcástico. Eu precisava ter certeza do que estava fazendo. Coisa que eu ainda não tinha. Estava meio tarde demais eu comecei a chamar o pessoal pra ir pra casa e todos foram sem pestanejar.

O Edward se despediu do Emmett, e nós fomos embora. Chegamos e ele parou na frente da minha casa ficamos nos olhando.

E ele foi chegando mais próximo eu também, mas tomei consciência do que eu estava fazendo. Virei o rosto e respirei fundo e me afastei.

- o que foi? – ele disse confuso e chateado por ser rejeitado novamente.

- não tenho certeza do que estou fazendo. Não quero prejudicar uma amizade que nós com certeza temos e se jogar em um romance duvidoso. Vamos deixar o tempo passar e ver no que dá não se preocupe que quando eu tiver certeza eu aviso. Como eu disse tudo tem seu tempo. - boa noite. – eu disse e dei um beijo carinhoso e estalado em sua bochecha.

Entrei tomei banho e fui dormir que eu só pensava nele era fato, mas não podia ficar sega de desejo, não ainda, ser paciente que tudo tem seu tempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Esses primeiros dois meses foram bem difíceis, tive que me adaptar as mudanças de clima da cidade, a nova faculdade, a novos amigos, e a um Edward paciente e carinhoso no qual me faz sentir amparada e protegida, me fazendo ficar mais interessada nele.

Sai de meus devaneios olhando a hora, já estava na hora de levantar, tomei banho pus um moletom e calça jeans já que estava fazendo frio e nos pés meu inseparável all star. Hoje eu iria sozinha, Jasper - que fazia medicina – teve que ir mais cedo, Rosalie tinha um trabalho importante pra terminar na biblioteca, e Jacob teria treino. Então peguei meu carro coisa que eu não fazia muito eu sempre ia com alguém.

Roupa da Bella:

.com/faculdade/set?id=35410367

Cheguei rápido, Mike, Jessica e Ângela estavam encostados em um carro. Eles eram pessoas legais nos demos bem logo no primeiro dia, menos Jessica que tem um pouco de ciúmes do Mike, na verdade eu não sei por que, mas de todo modo nos falamos, mas ela está sempre soltando farpas em minha direção às quais eu sempre ignoro. Eles não sabem sobre o acordo, tão pouco que vou me casar, eu e Edward conversamos sobre começar a divulgar isso, ele queria vir me deixar logo depois que tivemos essa conversa, mas eu disse a ele que esperasse um pouco mais. Me aproximei deles que conversavam animadamente.

- oi pessoal! – saudei eles.

- oi Bella – disseram em uníssono. Conversamos um pouco, e logo entramos. As aulas se passaram rápidas e divertidas. E logo chegou a hora do almoço. Como sempre meus primos se reuniram em uma mesa agora com a presença de meus colegas. Chegamos lá, Ben namorado de Ângela que fazia curso com o Jasper, já estava lá.

- oi gente!

- oi Bells.

- alguma novidade?

- a festa do ano. – disse Rosalie eufórica.

- festa?

- é Bella é o aniversario da faculdade tem sempre uma espécie de baile. Eu ia falar com você sobre isso. – disse o Mike ansioso.

- falar comigo pra quê? – eu disse tomando um pouco de refrigerante.

- se você queria ir ao baile comigo. – foi só ele falar isso que a frase que o Edward disse veio a minha mente "quero só ver os carinhas dando em cima de você" comecei a tossir compulsivamente engasgada com o refrigerante. Puxei a respiração forte e falei entre arfadas.

- b... Baile? – eu disse e por reflexo olhei para uma Jessica fulminando de ódio. E olhei para a Rosalie pedindo socorro eu não queria terminar com uma amizade tão legal como a minha e do Mike. Mas ela me balança a cabeça sem saber o que dizer.

- ei cara vai pedir permissão ao noivo dela, se ele deixar tu vivo, talvez você vá ao baile com a Jessica. – disse o Jake me salvando. Respirei aliviada.

- noivo? – ele me olhou triste e assustado pela ameaça. – não sabia que você tinha um noivo.

- pois é eu tenho. E talvez eu vá com ele. Desculpe Mike foi mal mesmo eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa.

- é eu também acho. – disse a voz rouca tão conhecida. Olhei pra trás e lá estava ele de terno preto, com as mãos no bolso. Fuzilando o Mike com o olhar.

- Edward? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – eu disse ainda sentada. Ele não me respondeu então me levantei sussurrei um "volto já" e sai puxando ele que de começo não mexeu um músculo, quando eu o puxei ele saiu, mas não tirou seus olhos de Mike. Assim que chegamos fora do refeitório ele explodiu.

- eu falei, não falei? Falei que iam dar em cima de você, falei que era para dizer que tinha um namorado, mas não, você disse que ia esperar um pouco mais pra quê me responda? Pra dar motivo pra eles fazerem isso? – ele disse isso tudo sem me olhar nenhuma vez pra mim.

- não dei motivo a ninguém pra dar encima de mim. E se controle, daqui a pouco estão vindo aqui olhar se você está me batendo. – eu disse sarcástica. Ele bufou de meu sarcasmo. Eu cheguei mais perto fiquei na ponta dos pés coloquei minhas mãos uma em cada lado de seu rosto o forçando olhar pra mim. E selei nossos lábios, e foi só isso um selar de lábios calmo, carinhoso e demorado dando a ele o sinal de que eu estava pronta pra algo mais de que nossa tão boa amizade. Me afastei dele e o observei abrir seu mar verde cheio de surpresa e felicidade por ter o que a tanto desejava. – não se preocupe tem minha palavra não vou trair você. – eu disse me afastando e ajeitando o seu terno – claro a menos que você me traia.

- você pagaria na mesma moeda? – ele brincou.

- não. Só que nosso casamento acabaria no mesmo momento em que eu descobrisse, e não restaria mais nada nem mesmo a nossa amizade. – eu disse séria. Ele me olhava como se o que eu disse fosse um aviso e realmente era. – agora volte para o seu trabalho que eu ainda tenho duas aulas. – eu disse indo em direção ao refeitório. Ele segurou meu braço e me puxou de encontro a ele, e me pegando de surpresa colou nossos lábios no começo era só isso um selar de lábios, mas logo depois ele pediu passagem com sua língua, eu cedi me derretendo em seus braços ele enlaçou minha cintura e eu rodeei minhas mãos em seu pescoço as colocando em seus cabelos revoltos. Quando ar faltou nos separamos terminamos o beijo com selinhos molhados. ficamos com nossas testa juntas nos olhando até eu me lembrar que estávamos na faculdade. - volte para seu trabalho Edward. – eu disse e ele sorriu.

- sim senhora. – disse ele batendo continência, me fazendo gargalhar na porta do refeitório. Segui até a mesa mordendo o lábio inferior eu sabia que estava corada podia sentir.

- tá vendo Mike, o cara é o cara. – disse o Jacob tirando sarro de Mike que ainda estava amedrontado pelo olhar de Edward.

- ele não vai fazer nada com você Mike. não precisa ficar assim. – eu disse. A Rosalie bateu o cotovelo em minhas costelas eu olhei como se dissesse depois eu falo. Depois disso o sinal tocou e nós fomos todos para suas salas.

As duas aulas se passaram rápidas. Eu tinha um trabalho pra fazer eu estava distraída pensando o que eu ia fazer nesse trabalho, quando me choquei com um corpo másculo. Já ia me desculpar quando vi que era meu noivo perto do meu carro. É obvio que ele não iria embora não e me deixar a mercê de Mike Newton.

- é Bella tem que prestar mais atenção. – ele disse irônico com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- você não tinha que está no trabalho Edward?

- tenho e você vai lá comigo só tenho que assinar uns papeis. Agora me de à chave. – ele disse e eu lhe entreguei a chave.

- mandão. – ele só sorriu. Entramos no carro e ele deu a partida e saímos quando íamos passando para sair da faculdade encontramos o carro de Mike. Ele parou bem ao lado do carro dele e o olhou raivoso e ciumento. Mas logo saímos deixando um Mike assustado.

- não quero brigas Edward, ele não sabia. – eu disse séria.

- eu sei e não vai acontecer não se preocupe. O que foi? Ficou pensativa do nada.

- processo de criação. Tenho um trabalho, se eu fizer um bom trabalho, eu consigo um estagio em uma agencia de publicidade, o que seria ótimo.

- mas já?

- Edward eu entrei na faculdade eu tinha dezoito anos estou no ultimo ano eu estarei terminando no final desse ano. Já está mais que na hora muitas agencias procuram publicitários que cobrem pouco e sejam criativos o que está em falta.

- e você se acha criativa?

- não. Mas que eu cobro pouco é fato. – eu disse gargalhando e o fazendo gargalhar. Chegamos ao prédio onde ele trabalhava, pegamos o elevador e fomos para o vigésimo andar ao chegar todos me olharam curiosos e logo chegamos perto de um escritório que tinha uma mulher com roupa extremamente vulgar serrando as unhas e mascando chiclete de forma escandalosa.

- Tanya traga os papeis que eu preciso assinar. Rápido! – ele disse e eu entrei na sala sentei no sofá ao lado da porta intimidada com o corpo que a mulher possuía cheio de curvas e as roupas que ela usava ajudavam a ressaltar seu corpo um salto enorme. E o modo que ela andava se insinuando para o Edward que parecia não dar muita bola pra ela me deixaram com o ego ferido.

Ele começou a assinar os papeis e ela estava ao lado dele mostrando o que era e onde era para assinar. Não falei nada fiquei na minha. Ela de vez em quando me lançava olhares interrogativos.

Edward não percebeu os olhares estava concentrado também não atrapalhei fiquei onde eu estava logo ele acabou e mandou que Tanya saísse ela me mandou o olhar que me deu medo com se estivesse sendo traída. Não aguentei e perguntei quase tendo um ataque cardíaco de ciúmes.

- você teve alguma coisa com essa moça? – ele tirou sua atenção de alguns papeis e me olhou de sobrancelha arqueada.

- não.

- nunca foi pra cama com ela? Ou alguma coisa assim sei lá amaço na mesa do escritório faz bem o estilo dela. – ele largou os papeis pra me olhar melhor.

- não.

- sua mãe nunca te disse que mentir é feio Edward? – eu desdenhei.

- você quer sinceridade?

- sim. Sempre.

- fui pra cama com ela uma vez. – ele disse sério. Me incomodei, mas não demostrei.

- melhor, pensei que eu tinha feito algo para ela, uma pessoa que nunca vi na vida. Só te peço uma coisa, não minta pra mim, se você tiver algo ou tiver tido depois que nos conhecemos, não minta pra mim, vai ser pior eu não suporto mentira, a não ser que seja uma coisa minha como uma surpresa ou algo do tipo. Prefiro que me diga.

- eu dizendo você me perdoaria?

- não. Mas pelo menos assim eu saberia que você foi sincero é melhor uma verdade amarga que uma mentira doce. Por que você fez algo?

- não, foi muito antes de nos conhecermos.

- que bom.

- suas mudanças de humor me deixam louco.

- só não gosto de ficar mal humorada ou me abalar sempre que alguma coisa me deixar chateada. Prefiro ver o lado fácil das coisas sou preguiçosa o bastante pra querer ficar longe de problemas.

- eu percebi. – o clima melhorou, saímos de onde ele trabalhava e fomos para minha casa.

- você não disse por que foi lá na faculdade. – eu disse entrando e jogando a mochila em qualquer lugar, entrei na cozinha, peguei um copo com água, e me virei para ele.

- eu estava por perto e resolvi passar por lá. Pra ver como você estava se comportando.

- sei. E seu carro?

- está na revisão. Eu estava de táxi, o que é um saco. Então juntei o útil ao agradável, evitei pegar um táxi e esperei você não foi melhor? Ou você não gostou por que eu fui.

- eu gostei por que você foi. – eu disse ficando entre suas pernas, já que ele estava sentado em um banco da mesa assim ficávamos de uma altura que não me dava dor nas costas e nem no pescoço dele.

Lhe beijei calmamente enfiando minhas mão em seus cabelos dando fim ao clima tenso que ainda restava. Ele correspondeu ao beijo colocando uma mão em minha nuca e a outra em minha cintura.

O beijo foi atrapalhado por minha mãe e Damon que davam risadas baixas. enfiei meu rosto no vão do pesco de Edward me embriagando com seu cheiro. ele sorriu baixo ao ver minha vergonha. Minha mãe estava namorando o Damon a mais ou menos três semanas e estava super feliz, eu estava até dormindo na casa do tio Caius junto com a Rosalie que gargalhava de meu ciúme para com minha mãe. Ela se despediu dele e subiu se desculpando por ter atrapalhado eu só sorri envergonhada sentido meu rosto queimar.

- não precisa ter vergonha. Sua mãe não deve está mais feliz nós nos acertamos e que você vai ser feliz mesmo se casando tão jovem.

- eu sei, mas é como se fosse um reflexo.

- é eu sei. Eu vou indo vou tomar banho e apareço pra gente jantar tá? – disse ele me dando um beijo carinhoso.

- tá bom. – fui abrir a porta pra ele. Depois que ele foi embora olhei a hora e só dava tempo de tomar banho já estava quase na hora do jantar. Então tomei banho vesti um short jeans, uma blusa branca, e uma sandália de dedo. Deixei meus cabelos ondulados soltos por meus ombros. Fui no quarto da minha mãe perguntar se ela iria querer jantar com agente.

Roupa da Bella:

.com/em_casa/set?id=35407132

- mãe? – eu avisei entrando no quarto.

- oi filha. – ela disse saindo do banho.

- a senhora vai jantar com agente?

- vou sim.

- ótimo o Edward vem... – fui interrompida pela campainha, desci rápido lá estava ele lindo e de cabelo molhado pelo banho recém tomado.

- oi. – ele não me deixou responder e me deu um beijo calmo. Fomos interrompidos por um pigarreio da minha mãe. Nos separamos e sorrimos para ela.

- Katherine.

- Edward.

- então o que vamos jantar? – perguntou o Edward olhando para mim e pra minha mãe.

- comida italiana? – eu dei a sugestão que os dois adoraram pedimos a comida. Comemos e conversamos. O resto da noite foi tranquilo logo após o jantar minha mãe disse que queria conversar com agente.

- filha o Dimitri quer marcar a data do casamento. – disse ela como se soltasse uma bomba e realmente foi eu não esperava por isso tão rápido.

- mas já? Não é meio cedo não?

- não filha temos que começar agora se quisermos que saia daqui para o fim do ano. Dimitri quer uma festa enorme ele vai bancar tudo.

- tá ok então na próxima sexta eu e Edward vamos começar a procurar uma igreja e a senhora, minhas tias, Esme e Alice cuidam do vestido e dos preparativos. Tá bom?

- porque você não escolhe o vestido? – perguntou o Edward.

- porque não quero entrar em pânico.

- tudo bem. – disse minha mãe subindo ai eu lembrei de uma coisa.

- mãe pera um minuto a Rose me mostrou um croquie dela do meu vestido de noiva é lindo bem a minha cara.

- ótimo. Ela e Alice podem trabalhar juntas. Bom eu vou dormir fiquem a vontade.

Não fizermos isso eu o chamei para ir pro meu quarto eu precisava começar o meu trabalho se queria terminar daqui pro fim da próxima semana. O trabalho era enorme procurei um assunto, mas resolvi deixar pra começar quando eu chegasse amanhã e resolvi dar atenção a Edward.

Ficamos um bom tempo juntos namorando dai ficou meio tarde e ele foi pra casa. O dia foi cansativo assim que troquei de roupa cai na cama, e foi instantâneo o sono chegou rápido.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

- mas que inferno, não tenho ideia nenhuma para o trabalho. – eu reclamei para a Rosalie e Alice.

- não quero saber do seu trabalho quero saber o que foi aquilo ontem. – Rosalie exigiu.

- o que, que aconteceu? – perguntou a Alice curiosa.

- ela e seu irmão se beijaram e foi o beijo mais romântico que eu já vi. – disse ela se jogando em minha cama.

- o que? Onde? Como? Hein?

- foi ontem lá na faculdade. Ele ficou cheio de ciúmes dela com o Mike e daí ela levou ele lá pra fora do refeitório, por que agente estava almoçando. De começo mais parecia que eles estavam discutindo, mas ai ela falou alguma coisa e depois deu um selinho nele, e depois foi saindo ele puxou ela na pegada e tacou o maior beijão. – Alice me olhou de olhos arregalados e as duas começaram a gritar.

- meu deus. Vocês estão namorando ou alguma coisa assim? – perguntaram as duas juntas.

- não sei. Eu diria que estamos nos conhecendo. – sorrindo com a animação delas.

- bom, mas vamos falar do seu casamento. – ela disse isso meu sorriso se desmanchou.

- falar o que?

- simples como vai ser o seu vestido essas coisas.

- não basta eu só fazer as provas? Eu já vi o crokie e achei lindo combina muito comigo não é chamativo e também não tão simples eu gostei e é esse que eu quero.

- bom... É que eu achei que você ia querer fazer tudo que uma noiva faria no casamento normal.

- não quero não. A única coisa que eu quero é não entrar em pânico, e eu sei que se eu me meter nos preparativos eu vou ficar assim, então é melhor eu ficar na minha, deixo tudo na mão de vocês. E confio que vão fazer o melhor casamento do mundo. – eu puxei o saco delas.

- tudo bem então, a Rose sabe o seu gosto, então vamos fazer com que você e o Edward sejam felizes desde o começo da vida de casados. Não se preocupe ok. – disse a Alice me dando um sorriso sincero.

- o seu vestido vai ser mesmo o que eu bolei? – disse a Rose com os olhos brilhando. – e você vai deixar que nós façamos o seu casamento? – eu só assenti e ela veio me abraçar. – minha nossa isso vai ser a nossa porta de entrada Alice você soube que o seu avô quer até imprensa?

- soube e achei a mesma coisa vamos arrasar.

- tá ok agora eu preciso tentar começar meu trabalho ok e o assunto "casamento" conversem com a minha mãe, minhas tias e a sua mãe Alice. Não me apareçam com esse assunto antes da primeira prova do vestido. – eu disse abrindo a porta para elas.

- sim senhora Sra. Cullen – disseram as duas e saíram correndo. Fechei a porta e me concentrei em começar meu trabalho.

E o resto da semana foi assim, entrei de cabeça no trabalho, depois que tive a primeira ideia não parei mais. Hoje é sexta feira, e eu vou entregar o trabalho estou nervosa, não pela entrega do trabalho, e sim por que eu e o Edward, qual eu não vi muito essa semana, não por ele e sim porque eu não tive tempo, o trabalho era simplesmente enorme, ocupou muito do meu tempo, às únicas horas que nos víamos era na hora de comer, que eu parava um pouco, mas logo voltava minha atenção para o trabalho. Nós iriamos a procura de uma igreja para o casamento isso eu tive questão de escolher. Mas era só depois da faculdade.

Comecei a me arrumar, quando terminei desci peguei minha mochila, as chaves do carro, o trabalho e fui embora. Chegue à faculdade, fui direto para a sala e começamos a entregar o trabalho, entreguei e assisti o resto da aula e as outras. Fui para o refeitorio, cheguei à mesa e meus colegas já estavam lá junto com meus primos comendo e conversando.

Roupa da Bella:

.com/cap/set?id=35412186

- não vai comer nada Bella? – perguntou o Jasper preocupado.

- não eu como alguma coisa com o Edward.

- é hoje que vocês vão procurar a igreja? – perguntou Rosalie.

- é. Vocês sabem de alguma? – eu disse olhando para Jessica e Ângela.

- eu sei de uma linda super-romântica. – Ângela me disse a rua, alguns lugares de ponto de referencia, anotei tudo, eles terminaram de comer e eu e meus colegas de curso fomos embora não tínhamos as ultimas aulas.

Quando entrei no meu carro liguei para o Edward para ver aonde nós íamos nos encontrar.

- _oi Bella._

- oi. Você já pode sair daí?

- _posso. Já foi liberada?_

- já. Então estou indo aí. Posso?

- _é óbvio. _

- tudo bem. Estou chegando.

_- tá. Tchau._

- tchau. – eu disse desligando e dando partida no carro, cheguei rápido. Entrei no elevador e encontrei com Emmett.

- oi Bella.

- oi Emmett.

- indo visitar o Edward?

- sim. – chegamos ao andar, ele desceu juntou comigo.

- sabe onde é a sala dele?

- sei sim.

- então tchau. – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu. Segui para a sala dele. Cheguei lá e a secretaria dele estava falando ao telefone. No momento em que ela ia dizer alguma coisa para mim ele abriu a porta falando com um homem que saia de lá, quando me viu abriu meu sorriso preferido.

- oi minha Bella. – ele disse pegando meu rosto em suas mãos. E me beijando. Olhei para a secretaria e ela nos olhava completamente pasma.

- vamos? A Ângela me sugeriu uma igreja que pelas características é linda.

- vamos. Onde fica? – ele perguntou fechando a porta e se virando para mim colocando uma mão em minha cintura e começando a andar. Eu disse o caminho, onde ficava e tudo mais.

Chagamos lá e a igreja era linda enorme e por dentro era maravilhosa bem romântica. Não tive duvida era essa a igreja. Falamos o padre marcamos a data o casamento iria ser em dezembro como estávamos em junho seria daqui a mais ou menos sete meses.

- por mim seria no próximo mês. – ele disse quando já estávamos entrando no condomínio.

- não precisamos de tempo pra gente, e para minha prima e a sua irmã que vão organizar tudo junto com minha mãe, minhas tias e sua mãe.

- tudo bem. – ele disse estacionando na garagem da minha casa. – eu estou com saudade de você Bells.

- eu sei que sim, eu também estou. Foi mal não ter te dado muita atenção essa semana, mas é que esse trabalho é muito importante além de valer muita nota tá valendo o estagio. – eu disse, saindo do carro e entrando em casa sendo seguida por ele. – mas eu recompenso. – eu falei indo de encontro a ele que enlaçou os braços em minha cintura. E o beijei com vontade, senti ser prensada contra a parede, foi quando o beijo ficou mais urgente. Foi então que percebi que estávamos perdendo o controle.

- Edward... Pare. Ou eu não respondo por mim. – eu disse entre arfadas o empurrando. Ele percebeu o que eu queria dizer e se afastou.

- desculpe Bells perdi o controle. – ele disse passando as mãos no cabelo nervosamente.

- tudo bem você não foi o único. – eu disse tentando recuperar o folego.

- eu preciso de um banho frio. – ele constatou. – eu vou lá. – ele me deu um beijo na testa e saiu quase correndo. Eu segui o conselho tomei um banho gelado e fui fazer alguma coisa pra eu comer.

- oi filha.

- oi mãe, oi Damon.

- oi Bella. – ele disse sentando ao meu lado.

- então filha você e o Edward procuraram igreja?

- sim.

- e encontraram?

- sim.

- e como é?

- bonita e romântica.

- sei. E a data?

- marcamos para o começo de dezembro.

- meio longe. – ela disse pensativa.

- não acho Katherine. É tempo para eles arrumarem tudo com calma e da tempo para eles dois se acostumarem com isso tudo. Casamento é coisa séria ainda mais quando eles são tão jovens.

- concordo plenamente Damon. – eu disse e ele só sorriu.

- tá bom. Mas a lua de mel onde você prefere? – eu ia falar, mas...

- nada disso. Isso quem vai decidir sou eu. Então vocês vão ficar na curiosidade. – disse o Edward descendo as escadas.

- por onde você entrou? – perguntou minha mãe assustada.

- pela janela do quarto da Bella.

- isso tudo é preguiça de vir pela porta? – eu perguntei sorrindo.

- é. Passar muito tempo com você não está me fazendo bem. – ele disse fingindo indignação.

- tá bom então. – eu disse me levantando e indo deixar o meu prato e copo na pia.

O resto da noite foi calmo, minha mãe saiu para jantar com o Damon, eu e Edward ficamos e assistimos a um filme. Depois ele foi embora e eu fiquei um pouco no computador e fui dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Minha nossa, minha nossa, minha nossa não consigo acreditar! Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei. Ganhei o estagio, ganhei a nota... Ta ok, a nota era para todos que fizeram o trabalho, mas eu ganhei o estagio e eu precisava contar isso para o Edward. Mas antes eu vou almoçar com primos e meus colegas que me olharam de modos diferentes a Jessica me olhava com inveja e uma falsa alegria e Mike e Ângela felizes por mim.

- Meu Deus eu ainda não acredito que eu consegui um estagio em umas das melhores agencias de publicidade de NY. – eu disse enquanto caminhávamos para o refeitório. E olhava o papel que dizia que era a vencedora do estagio remunerado da agencia Salvatore's. Para tudo, como eu não liguei tudo antes?

_Flash Black on._

_- Oi, eu sou Damon Salvatore, Katherine está? _

_Flash Black off._

DAMON! Meu Deus, como eu não liguei uma coisa à outra, antes ele falou alguma coisa com ser dono do seu próprio negocio, só não pensava que ele fosse tão fodão assim.

- Parabéns Bells pelo lance do estagio. – disse o Jasper. Que era o único na mesa.

- Obrigada. Ué, cadê a Rose e o Jake?

- O Jacob foi para uma reunião porque parece que ele já vai jogar nesse fim de semana. A minha querida irmã foi mais cedo com a Alice. – quando ele disse o nome da Alice os olhos dele brilharam.

- Não vou nem comentar o brilho nos seus olhos. – eu disse, ele me olhou sorrindo. Fui pegar alguma coisa pra eu comer todos almoçamos e fizemos planos para ir assistir o jogo do Jacob neste fim de semana. Logo depois assisti as duas ultimas aulas. Eu fui pra casa cheguei lá eu estava louca pra contar pra minha mãe.

- Mãe, mãe, mãe! – eu gritei procurando por ela que gritou da cozinha um "tô aqui".

- Oi Damon. Mãe, a senhora não vai acreditar.

- Em que? – ela me olhou curiosa.

- Eu ganhei o estagio! Eles me elogiaram e tudo mais.

- Ai filhota! Estou tão orgulhosa. – disse minha mãe me abraçando.

- Parabéns Bella.

- Obrigada Damon. – eu disse saindo e quase me esquecendo da minha descoberta. – Há sim, Damon? – ele me olhou. – em que você trabalha?

- Sou publicitário.

- Da agencia Salvarote's?

- Sim, sou dono dela.

- E você não sabia que tinha essa competição lá na faculdade valendo o estagio na sua empresa? – eu o olhei de sobrancelha erguida.

- Sim, eu sabia. E também sabia que você estava competindo seu trabalho passou por minhas mãos para ser aprovado.

- Sei, e o que você achou?

- Muito criativo e bem feito.

- Obrigada. É bom ter alguém que entenda meus devaneios e não me chame de louca quando estou falando sozinha. – ele gargalhou.

- Pensei que fosse só eu que fosse assim. – ele comentou.

- Acredite meu querido, não é. Ela do nada começa a falar quando tem uma ideia. Ela estava fazendo esse trabalho, o Edward uma noite estava aqui e ela do nada parou de cozinhar e veio para a sala falando "talvez fique bom assim ou assim é, mas se eu fizer isso, vou ter que mudar aquilo outro" – ela disse fazendo uma imitação mal feita da minha voz fazendo a gente gargalhar.

- Ok, vamos parar de brincadeira e vamos falar de um assunto preocupante. O que vamos jantar hoje? estou morrendo de fome. – eu disse fazendo eles dois e uma terceira pessoa que estava atrás de mim gargalha.

- Bella, isso não é assunto preocupante. – disse a voz rouca que eu tanto gosto.

- É sim Edward, minha barriga não para de gritar "quero comida!" só almocei, não gosto de comer de manhã. Conclusão: estamos as duas em um estado de calamidade. – eu disse fazendo drama.

- Então vamos comer.

- Vamos! O que?

- Bom filha, eu vou dormir na casa do Damon, tá bom? – disse minha mãe em meu ouvido.

- Ta ok. - respondi no ouvido dela.

- Então estamos indo. – disse Damon. – nos vemos na segunda? Bella.

- Sim.

- Se quiser eu passo na faculdade para pegar você. – ele sugeriu.

- Seria ótimo.

- Ok, então passo por lá as duas?

- É mais ou menos essa hora que eu saio de lá. – eu confirmei.

- Ok. Tchau filha, tenha uma boa noite.

- Pra você também. – eles saíram.

- Pra onde vocês vão na segunda? – Edward perguntou.

- Eu ganhei o estagio meu trabalho foi ótimo até me elogiaram.

- E o que o namorado da sua mãe tem a ver com isso?

- Ele é o dono da agencia. – eu esclareci.

- Há bom.

- Você está com ciúmes Edward? – eu falei no ouvido mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele que rosnou um não. Não deu tempo pra eu falar mais nada ele me prensou na parede e me beijou com desejo. Passeando suas mãos em minhas coxas e cintura. Nos demos conta que estávamos passando dos limites e nos separamos ofegantes.

- Como pode fazer isso comigo? – ele disse me fazendo olhar para o meio de suas pernas me fazendo fechar os olhos fortes, e tentar não pensar besteira.

- Me desculpe não deveria te provocar assim.

- Depois não venha me chamar de estuprador se eu fizer alguma besteira. – ele disse me fazendo o olhar de olhos arregalados e depois gargalhar. – temos que parar com isso se algo acontece, meu avô é capaz de ter um infarto. – ele disse indo para a sala se jogando no sofá tentando se recuperar.

- É eu sei, ele disse isso em uma conversa com minha mãe e seus pais ele perguntou pra minha mãe se eu já tinha... Você sabe, minha mãe disse que não.

- E você já...

- Não. – eu disse envergonhada.

- Isso é meio difícil de acreditar na sua idade.

- É eu sei. Nunca tive sorte meus namoros sempre acabavam por causa desse detalhe meus namorados sempre queriam dar um passo à frente, mas eu estava sempre um passo atrás. Nunca tive muita malicia não fui criada para ser assim tudo que envolve a sexualidade na minha família é e sempre foi tratada como vulgaridade. Minha avó sempre dizia a mim e a Rosalie.

"Para o homem não tem problema, as roupas que ele veste ou se ele se deita com outras mulheres antes de conhecer você, mas para a mulher a roupa diz exatamente tudo o que ela é se um homem vir uma mulher com um vestido curto e decotado a primeira coisa que vai vir a sua mente é como ela ficaria sem ele. Agora se um homem vir uma mulher com roupas descentes e educada não vai pensar isso e sim como ela é bonita e tem olhos bonitos". Mas atualmente não posso ver um homem sem camisa que fico em um estado deplorável. – eu disse me sentando frustrada por ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo.

- Isso se chama hormônios minha Bella, não precisa ficar assim você não fez e nem faz nada de errado, isso acontece que temos que nos controlar é fato. – eu só acenei e sorri timidamente ele me abraçou e beijou minha testa fazendo com que eu me acalmasse por completo.

- Então vamos jantar?

- Vamos sair ou pedir comida?

- O que você prefere?

- Pedir comida.

- Então vamos pedir comida.

- Eu preciso tomar banho. – eu falei me levantando.

- Eu também preciso. Mas e a comida?

- Façamos o seguinte você pede e manda levar lá para a sua casa e eu vou pra lá depois que eu tomar banho. Há e tome cuidado eu vou pela janela, ok?

- Ok, te espero lá. – ele disse me dando um selinho. E saindo subi tomei banho e coloquei um pijama confortável de calça e blusa e nos pés uma sandália de dedo. Fui pela janela como eu tinha avisado ele não estava no quarto desci e ele estava com uma calça de moletom e uma camisa confortável atendendo a porta.

- Nunca vi você tão à vontade.

- Porque eu nunca fiquei assim para que alguém me visse. – ele disse indo em direção à cozinha e me chamando.

- Vamos comer estou morrendo de fome.

- Vamos! – eu disse me sentando. Servimos-nos e começamos a comer, e eu lembrei o jogo do Jacob que seria no dia seguinte.

- Você vai trabalhar amanhã?

- Não, estou de folga. – ele disse tirando a atenção do seu prato – por quê?

- Não é que vai ter o primeiro jogo do Jake no campo da faculdade, e eu vou, seria bom se você viesse comigo. – eu disse o olhando.

- Eu vou.

- Ótimo! As três o pessoal está passando por aqui. Isso aqui tá muito bom. – eu disse apontando pro prato. Ele só confirmou com a cabeça e voltou a comer. Depois que comemos fomos assistir abraçadinhos.

- O Jacob só vai jogar agora depois de tanto tempo na faculdade.

- Ele estava fora de forma emagreceu demais. E não jogava há muito tempo então tiveram de fazer toda aquela preparação e talz.

- Sei, e você entende de futebol? – ele perguntou beijando meu pescoço.

- Entendo não só de futebol, como de baseball, basquete, vôlei que eu particularmente mando bem.

- Hum, você pratica esportes?

- Só vôlei. – eu disse fazendo charme. Ele me beijou carinhoso, às vezes eu me surpreendia quando Alice falava como ele era antes de me conhecer, ou quando eu não estou por perto, ela disse que ele é grosso e mal educado. Encerramos o beijo.

- Eu tenho que ir. – eu disse dando um selinho molhado nele.

- Não tem não, você pode dormir aqui. – ele me olhou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Eu pensei que só o Jacob fizesse essa carinha quando quer as coisas, mas não vai dar certo só com um beijo você fica nesse estado. – eu disse olhando para o meio de suas pernas.

- É deplorável eu sei, mas eu prometo que vou guardar minhas mãos para mim. Não acho seguro você dormir ali sozinha.

- Edward... Tá ok, mas olha a promessa guarde suas mãos para você.

- Sim senhora, minha Bella. – ele disse me abraçando.

Ficamos um bom tempo na cama dele conversando falando da nossa infância, a minha foi muito mais divertida que a dele, eu sempre tive primos da mesma idade, fazer como o Jacob, nós tocávamos o terror. Éramos terríveis me lembro das armações, dos castigos, e de tudo mais que aprontávamos. E depois adormecemos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

- Bella? – disse o Edward despertando.

- Oi – eu sai do banheiro. E segui para a janela.

- Já vai? – ele perguntou se sentando na cama.

- Só estava esperando você acordar. – eu disse indo para o meio de suas pernas e depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Porque não toma café da manhã comigo? – ele disse encostando a cabeça em minha barriga.

- Porque eu não tomo café da manhã. – eu disse saindo de seu abraço. – E eu tenho que ir já é dez e meia, dormimos demais. – eu disse o fazendo olhar o relógio.

- O que eu disse? Você está me fazendo acordar às dez da manhã coisa que nunca acontece quando eu durmo sóbrio. Ainda mais em um dia de folga e um sábado.

- Claro que se você estivesse...

- Se eu estivesse solteiro eu com certeza não teria dormido sóbrio. – ele disse me puxando novamente para o seu abraço e colocado à cabeça novamente em minha barriga. – Mas como eu tenho uma noiva não posso fazer isso, certo?

- Certo. O que os outros iriam pensar? – eu disse de bom humor.

- Não estou falando dos outros, Bella. – ele me afastou e se levantou – Estou falando de você, de nós dois. Não somos só amigos ou estávamos fazendo isso só pelo acordo, nós realmente temos um relacionamento. Ou estou enganado? – ele perguntou de cenho franzido.

- Não, você não está enganado. Mas também não está totalmente certo, para que nós tenhamos um relacionamento você tem que confiar em mim.

- Eu confio em você. – ele disse indignado.

- Pois não é o que parece.

- Bella, eu não sou tão ciumento assim.

- _Não é?_ – eu disse sarcástica. – Edward você tem ciúme do Jake o meu primo, do Jasper, do Damon o namorado da minha mãe, até se sua sombra me tocar você vai sair na tapa com ela. Você não me conhece, pois saiba que eu não vou trair você, nem vou pagar na mesma moeda – Como nós já tínhamos conversado. Pra quê eu iria te trair? – ele não me respondeu só deu de ombros. – Pra ter carinho? Pra ter atenção? Você me da tudo isso, não preciso de mais. Mas se algo vier a acontecer você vai ser o primeiro a saber, pode ter certeza. – ele se levantou e ficou de costas para mim.

- Bella o que você quer que eu faça? Eu nunca tive um relacionamento sério na minha vida. Já vi vários colegas de trabalho, inclusive o Emmett, serem traídos não sei quantas vezes. Eu me apaixonei por você, e não quero perder isso, não acho que vá acontecer de novo. Não acho que outra pessoa consiga fazer comigo o que você consegue me fazer, ser completamente outra pessoa que eu sou, porque eu não sou, ou melhor, eu não era assim. Eu não quero que chegue um idiota e tire a minha esposa de mim. – eu olhava as suas costas, emocionada.

- Isso é verdade? Você está apaixonado por mim? – sussurrei não acreditando.

- É, o pior que estou. – ele disse passando as mãos no cabelo exasperado e pondo uma mão na cintura.

- Pois saiba que os seus sentimentos são correspondidos. Eu não sei como aconteceu, não, na verdade eu sei. Foi naquele dia que eu te vi na janela no dia em que eu cheguei. – ele se virou e me olhou.

- Bella? – disse uma voz longe, à voz da minha mãe. Ela me olhava da janela do meu quarto.

- Oi mãe. Já estou indo. – fiquei a ponta dos pés e postei um beijo molhado nos lábios de Edward. Que também tinha percebido que eu e minha mãe teríamos uma conversa um tanto séria. – Depois a gente conversa. – eu sussurrei no ouvido dele que só assentiu.

Virei-me e fui em direção a minha janela. Entrei e minha mãe estava falando irritada para Damon, que tentava em vão acalmá-la.

- Calma Kate, eles já são adultos sabem o que estão fazendo.

- Não Damon, ela não pensa o que eu vou escutar do Dimitri, foi à coisa que ele mais recomendou que eu não permitisse que eles...

- Nós não fizemos nada mãe. Ele só achou melhor eu dormir lá para não dormir aqui sozinha. Só isso mais nada.

- Bella não minta pra mim, minha filha, eu sei que...

- Não mãe, nada aconteceu, ele sabe como são as regras, e conhece muito bem o avô dele, eu posso ter mudado da Itália, não ter o meu pai ou meus avós, para me lembrar de como eu tenho que fazer as coisas, mas eu não esqueci, não esqueci, que eu tenho que presar a minha imagem. Agora parece que a senhora não se lembra da filha que tem, a senhora sabe muito bem que eu não sou fácil, que eu não seria louca de me permitir ser julgada por Dimitri por causa de desejo, que eu sei que meu pai odiaria que eu cegasse. A senhora sabe que eu estou fazendo isso por primeiramente meu pai, e depois por mim e Edward. E o assunto está encerrado, confie em mim que eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. Tá bom? – ela chorava porque eu tinha falado do meu pai, do marido dela, com certeza a imagem dele falando tudo que eu acabei de falar passou pela mente dela. Me virei e subi, eu precisava de um banho quente e relaxante.

E foi o que eu fiz, tomei banho e me vesti. Do nada me bateu uma tristeza enorme, que eu bem conhecia bem esse sentimento, é o sentimento de quando eu perdi o meu herói, o meu pai.

Passei pela janela para a casa de Edward, eu não conseguia ir pela porta, o buraco que eu imaginei está fechado estava mais que aberto, e sangrava nitidamente, me olhei no espelho do quarto do Edward e vi que meu semblante era o mesmo daqueles meses de pura melancolia.

Desci as escadas devagar e encontrei Edward andando de um lado para o outro na sala. Ele me viu descer as escadas e me olhou assustado e preocupado.

- Bella? O que aconteceu? Você e sua mãe brigaram? Fala Bella, por favor. – ele disse quase implorando para que eu dissesse o motivo de tanta tristeza, que estava em meu semblante. E não agüentei desmoronei nos braços quentes de meu futuro marido. – Bella? – ele levantou meu rosto inchado para olhar em meus olhos. – Você vai me falar alguma coisa ou eu vou falar com a sua mãe, você está a trinta minutos chorando. – ele disse visivelmente preocupado.

- Há Edward, depois você pergunta pro Jasper, como eu fiquei depois que meu pai se foi. – eu entre soluços. – Só me abraça, por favor, eu preciso de você.

- Tudo bem, vamos subir tá. – ele disse me pagando no colo e subindo as escadas. Ele me deitou na cama, fechou as janelas e se deitou ao meu lado me segurando junto ao seu peito me fazendo me sentir segura. Chorei por horas até que dormi.

Quando acordei olhei e vi que o Edward dormia olhei o relógio no criado mudo e marcava duas da tarde, e lembrei-me do jogo do Jake, eu já tinha melhorado consideravelmente e acho que é isso que pode me fazer voltar ao normal.

Deitei novamente ao lado de Edward e trilhei beijos molhados por seu pescoço e rosto, ele abriu os olhos e me encontrou o fitando

- Você está bem?

- Sim. Muito melhor, só com o rosto um pouco inchado.

- Não, você está ótima.

- É. Bom, eu vou me arrumar apesar da crise nós temos o primeiro jogo do Jake e eu tenho que está.

- Bella você tem certeza?

- Absoluta, eu vou me vestir e você vai fazer o mesmo. – eu disse em sentado ao seu lado e o beijando carinhosamente travando uma luta entre nossas línguas fazendo nossos lábios se mexerem em uma sincronia perfeita. Terminamos o beijo quando não tínhamos mais folego fiz mais alguns carinhos nele e me virei em direção à janela, ele abriu pra mim e eu passei. Já que eu estava atrasada fui direto procurar algo pra vestir.

Vesti qualquer coisa e desci rápido ao som da campainha que tocava animadamente.

Roupa da Bella:

.com/jogo/set?id=35508632

- Calma já vai! – eu disse abrindo a porta para a entrada de uma Alice saltitante puxando o Jasper pela mão, e Rosalie também de mãos dadas com Emmett que gargalhavam dela.

- Vamos belinha?

- Vamos Alice. Eu vou ver se seu irmão já está pronto. – eu disse me virando e abrindo a porta novamente. Corri para a casa do Edward. Cheguei lá animada, à alegria da Alice realmente contagia. A porta estava destrancada então eu entrei sorrindo. E passei pela sala e vi a Marie distraída arrumando uns livros no escritório.

- Oi Marie. – eu disse baixo fazendo ela se assustar e virar da escada que ela estava caindo no sofá. De começo eu pensei ter feito besteira, ela teria se machucado feio se tivesse caído no chão, quando vi que ela caiu no sofá eu me rachei de rir.

- O que? – chegou o Edward exasperado pelo grito de Marie. Eu soluçava de tanto rir, com certeza eu estava vermelha de tanto rir, eu mal conseguia respirar. Marie estava no mesmo estado, não conseguia se levantar de tanto que ria.

- Eu posso saber o que deu em vocês duas?

- Eu... Entrei... – respirei fundo – E a Marie se assustou e caiu da escada no sofá. – eu disse limpando as lagrimas em meus olhos.

- Ta bom, vamos?

- Vamos. Mas antes. – eu disse indo ajudar a Marie a se levantar. – Machucou?

- Não, o sofá é fofinho. – ela disse ainda se recuperando.

- Me desculpe Marie, não foi porque eu quis.

- Não precisa pedir desculpa.

- Sim precisa, você poderia ter se machucado.

- Mas não me machuquei, agora vão, vocês já estão atrasados.

- Ok. – eu disse me virando e pegando a mão do Edward que me olhava bobo.

- Está feliz?

- Sim, meu pai odiava me ver chorar. – eu disse simplesmente. Saímos da casa dele e encontramos meus primos e Renesmee nos esperando.

- Vou pegar o carro. – ele disse saindo e me dando um beijo na testa. Eu acenei e olhei para Alice.

- Eu ainda não me acostumei a ver esse carinho todo, não é normal para o meu irmão. – Quando eu ia dizer uma coisa, ele buzina chamando minha atenção.

- Você vai com a gente? Renesmee.

- Posso?

- Claro que pode. – eu disse indo em direção ao carro do meu namorado, noivo ou futuro marido, que estava impaciente. Entramos no carro e eu lhe dei um selinho molhado fazendo Renesmee suspirar um "isso é tão romântico" me fazendo sorri.

- Minha nossa, o Jake deve está uma pilha. – disse quando vi o tanto de gente que tinha no local do jogo.

- Isso vai ser um verdadeiro inferno pra estacionar. – previu Edward, eu segui o seu olhar e não tinha vaga nenhuma. – Desçam que eu vou procurar uma vaga. – ele disse tamborilando os dedos no volante.

- Ta. Eu estou do seu lado então, é só ir para a sua cadeira. – eu disse dando o ingresso dele e lhe dando um selinho. Descemos e fomos procurar os outros de bem longe Renesmee viu Rosalie, Alice e Jasper. Eles também viram a gente e nos esperaram.

- Cadê o Edward?

- Foi estacionar, foi estacionar o carro. E Emmett?

- Foi estacionar o carro também.

- Oi pessoal. – apareceu o Mike com Jessica, Ângela e Ben.

- Oi! – dissemos todos em uníssono.

- Oi Bella. – falou o Mike me olhando de um jeito estranho.

- Oi Mike.

- Vamos para o jogo? – disse o Edward aparecendo por trás de mim.

Então todos foram para suas cadeiras, estávamos todos sentados próximos foi fácil achar.

Ainda bem que o jogo começou, o começo do jogo estava parado nenhum dos times fazia ponto, o jogo já estava em seus minutos finais quando Jacob pega a bola e corre, passa por vários adversários sendo derrubados por seus colegas de time e marca o ponto mais alto do jogo fazendo a mim e todos gritarem eufóricos.

- Touch dawn! E o jogo se encerra emocionante com o time da casa levando a vitória graças ao seu mais novo integrante Jacob Volturi. – disse o locutor me fazendo sorri de orgulho do meu primo.

Fomos esperar o Jacob em uma lanchonete perto da faculdade. Pedimos e ficamos esperando.

- Então pra quando é o casamento? – perguntou o Mike pra mim fazendo uma cara de desgosto.

- Em dezembro.

- Bem perto...

- Pois é, queremos muito isso. – disse Edward.

- Não acho que "queremos" seja certo. – ele fez aspas no ar.

- Sei, e como seria certo? – Edward perguntou ironicamente.

- "Eu quero", pois parece que você quer dizer isso quando diz "queremos".

- Olha aqui garoto, eu não vou brigar com você se é isso que você quer, sabe por quê? Porque eu não bato em crianças. Agora me deixe em paz e pare com esse seu piti de engomadinho, a Bella vai se casar comigo, se conforme. – Edward disse isso calmo me fazendo rir.

- Aê meu povo! – Jacob nos saudou.

- Aêêêêêê! - dissemos batendo palma para meu primo que jogou muito hoje.

- Muito obrigado. – ele disse convencido. – Vamos comer estou morrendo de fome.

E foi isso que fizemos, comemos, mas o clima entre o Edward e Mike ainda rolava, mesmo que Edward sorrisse, eu sabia que ele não estava confortável, e nem eu, Mike olhava pra mim, ou melhor, pra nós como se quisesse descobrir alguma coisa que me fizesse desistir.

Edward também percebeu, e percebeu também que não acreditava que fossemos mesmo noivos. Mas não dei bola, continuamos a comemoração conversando e comendo e nesse tempo todo, a mão do Edward estava sempre na minha coxa apertando de vez em quando.

- Então Bella quem vão ser as suas madrinhas? – perguntou a Jessica.

- Não sei, ainda estamos pensando nisso. – eu disse olhando pro Edward. Que me deu um selinho molhado.

- Ain que lindo. – disse Alice tirando uma foto quando estávamos com as nossas testas juntas.

- Ficou boa?

- Ficou muito linda. – disse ela olhando a foto.

- Ficou mesmo. – disseram as outras junto com ela.

- Me deixa ver? – eu disse me levantando e pegando a maquina das mãos da Alice. Quando olhei me surpreendi, não reconheci a mulher que estava ali, ela parecia apaixonada e o homem não ficava atrás, estavam mesmo apaixonados um pelo outro. – Eu quero essa foto na decoração da festa. – eu disse entregando a maquina a ela.

- Mesmo se você não quisesse iria está. – ela disse guardando a maquina e me olhando superior. Eu gargalhei.

Depois de um bom tempo conversando todos fomos embora dessa vez Renesmee foi com Jacob. Depois de uma viagem silenciosa até o condomínio, que em vez nenhuma ele tirou a mão de minha coxa. Chegamos à minha casa e eu fui logo contar a minha mãe do Jake.

- Mãe?

- Oi, aqui na cozinha. – eu me dirigi pra lá com Edward em meu encalço. – Como foi o jogo?

- Tirando os olhares que o idiota de um tal de Mike lançava para a Bella, o jogo foi ótimo. – disse o Edward mal humorado. Fazendo que eu e minha mãe gargalhássemos de seu ciúme.

- Não precisa de tanto ciúme, Edward. – minha mãe disse se recuperando. Edward não respondeu só bufou.

- Eu entendo você, Edward. – disse Damon fazendo Edward o fitar. – todo cuidado é pouco se você bobeia, tchau.

- Ótimo, agora temos dois inseguros. – eu disse irônica. – Vamos. – eu disse puxando o Edward em direção a casa dele. Chagando lá eu me joguei no sofá. – Eu já falei que eu adoro ficar assim deitada sem fazer nada? – eu disse de olhos fechados.

- Não. – ele respondeu levantando minha cabeça e pondo não seu colo e me beijando em seguida. Um beijo doce e carinhoso.

- Eu vou logo avisando quando nós formos a um lugar, que aquele ser do Mike for também, eu faço questão de ficar em casa.

- Por quê?

- Porque depois que eu baixo o sarrafo nele, você vai ficar com raiva de mim. – ele disse me fazendo rir. E ficamos assim por um bom tempo, namorando e conversando, depois eu fui pra casa, subi tomei um banho quente e relaxante vesti roupas confortáveis e fui dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

O resto do final de semana foi calmo, eu e Edward ficamos juntos até domingo à tard,e porque a noite ele foi trabalhar. E agora eu estou esperando o Damon chegar para nós irmos para meu primeiro dia de estagio.

– oi Bella. – ele disse descendo do carro e abrindo a porta do carro pra mim.

– oi Damon. – eu disse entrando. Ele deu partida, à viagem foi silenciosa, mas um clima de expectativa rondava no ar.

– preparada? – ele disse quando estávamos na porta da agencia.

– nem um pouco. Mas vamos assim mesmo. – foi só eu dizer isso que ele abriu a porta. Por onde nós passávamos eu via pessoas jovens, algumas que não estavam ocupadas de mais me mandavam sorrisos sinceros.

– Bella essa é a sua mesa, se precisar de alguma coisa é só ir à minha sala tá bom? – eu assenti. – bom, já vamos começar bem pesado, como você está em um nível bem profissional para uma estagiaria. Você acha que consegue bolar alguma coisa para essa marca? Sei lá uma logo marca alguma ideia para o comercial? Tive ideias, mas nenhuma muito boa. – ele disse frustrado.

– vou tentar, mas não prometo nada. – eu disse olhando os papeis a minha frente.

– tente, é melhor que nada. – ele me encorajou. Ele saiu e eu me concentrei no que eu tinha de fazer. No final do dia, eu fui à sala do Damon. Bati na porta.

– entra. – ele disse, eu entrei. – oi Bella, e ai conseguiu?

– bom... Eu tentei só não sei se ficou bom. – eu falei receosa.

– deixa eu ver. – ele disse pegando o pen drive. Ele começou a olhar e eu não me contive eu estava quase tendo um troço de tanta ansiedade.

– então ficou bom?

– se ficou bom? Você me salvou de perder um cliente importantíssimo, como você viu o nome da marca é grande e pesada no mercado. – ele disse sorrindo e olhando para o computador. – bom, Bella por hoje é só, amanhã esteja aqui na mesma hora tá?

– tá bom.

– há e Bella não se preocupe você terá todos os direitos autorais da ideia do comercial e da logo marca, ok? E muito obrigado. Quer que eu chame um táxi pra você?

– não, eu vou ligar para o Edward qualquer coisa eu chamo um. Obrigada tchau.

– tchau. – ele disse e eu sai.

Eu estou tão eufórica, o olhar do Damon quando eu entreguei o projeto era de puro alivio e felicidade, a marca é grande, o meu primeiro grande trabalho, meu deus eu não consigo acreditar que foi assim tão relativamente fácil.

Eu precisava falar com o Edward, eu precisava que ele ficasse feliz junto comigo. Mandei uma mensagem pra perguntar se ele podia falar comigo e logo ele ligou.

_– oi._

– oi. Eu tenho uma coisa ótima pra te contar.

_– o que é?_

– você pode vir me pegar?

_– posso. Mas me fala logo._

– eu te conto quando você chegar.

_– tá ok já estou indo._ – ele desligou, peguei minhas coisas e fui esperar ele na frente.

Fui para lá esperei pouco, logo o carro dele apontou na esquina. Ele estacionou bem na minha frente e sorriu. Abri a porta e entrei.

– o que aconteceu de tão bom que merece esse sorriso?

– se eu dissesse que já fiz meu primeiro comercial pra televisão você vai acreditar?

– serio?

– sim.

– oh minha Bella estou tão orgulhoso. – ele disse e me beijou, um beijo doce e apaixonado. Só terminamos o beijo porque faltou folego, mas ficamos com as testas grudadas nos olhando com certeza meus olhos brilhavam como nunca. Mas como sempre tem um "mas" em toda felicidade a minha não poderia ser diferente, a imagem de meu pai orgulhoso sorrindo dizendo o que Edward disse me veio a cabeça me causando tristeza.

– o que foi? – ele perguntou quando meu sorriso e brilho no olhar sumiram.

– meu pai poderia dizer o que você disse, eu queria poder chegar em casa agora, passar pelos corredores do casarão de Volterra, gritando e pulando até chegar à biblioteca, onde se sentava em sua cadeira, pular em seu colo e dizer o que tinha me acontecido, como eu fazia quando era criança, quando tirava a nota máxima em uma redação ou em alguma coisa que eu escrevia ou desenhava. Mas não eu não posso fazer isso não mais. – eu disse já entre soluços de meu choro angustiante. – e isso é uma verdadeira merda, porque eu o quero de volta, eu o quero comigo, ao meu lado. – eu disse revoltada ele me abraçou e eu chorei molhando a sua camisa.

– eu odeio quando você chora minha Bella. – ele disse me fazendo olhar pra ele pelo apelido. – não gosta que eu te chame assim?

– muito pelo contrario é uma maneira só sua. – eu disse limpando as lagrimas.

– sim. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos pra minha casa, vamos pedir um filme na Tv a cabo, pedir comida, ficar juntinhos, na minha cama assistindo o filme o que você acha?

– acho ótimo! – eu disse postando um selinho em seus lábios.

– então vamos. – ele disse dando partida.

E assim fizemos fui em casa apenas avisar a minha mãe que ia dormir na casa do Edward e tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Ficamos um bom tempo acordados assistindo, mas logo fomos dormir cansados.

Eu cantava uma musica de rock que realmente me deixava com vontade de pular, jogar os cabelos e gritar. Mas como estávamos em um carro não podia fazer isso. Sim Edward estava me levando para a faculdade A Skylit Drive – Too Litle Too Late.

– rock pesadão. – ele disse quando chegamos à faculdade. E tirando o meu pen drive do parelho de som do carro. – a mulher canta bem.

– não é uma mulher que canta é um homem só não sei o nome. – eu disse rindo e guardando o pen drive na bolsa.

– tá brincando né? Nunca que isso é voz de homem. – ele disse incrédulo.

– não estou brincando, depois eu mostro uma foto deles pra você. Mas agora eu tenho que ir que eu já estou atrasada. – eu disse depositando um beijo em seus lábios e saindo do carro.

Eu estava mesmo, atrasada em minha primeira aula, e o professor disse "obrigada por se juntar a nós senhorita Volturi" assim que entrei, eu só sorri amarelo com o rosto queimando. Assisti o resto da aula e as que se seguiram se passaram rápidas, logo chegou a hora do almoço e eu estava faminta.

– esse lance de não tomar café da manhã vai acabar te prejudicando Bella. – disse Mike pra mim.

– eu pensava que o Jasper fosse o aspirante medico daqui. – disse o Jacob me fazendo tirar a atenção do meu prato e o olhar isso seria uma coisa típica do Edward. E o Mike também olhou pra ele como se achasse a mesma coisa que eu. – que é? Não é porque o noivo dela não está aqui que você vai botar suas manguinhas de fora e dá um de "eu ainda tenho tempo de conquistar ela" não é assim que a coisa rola não meu amigo. – ele terminou batendo com força de mais em um ombro do Mike que se engasgou.

– ok muito obrigada pela preocupação, mas eu tenho uma ótima coisa pra contar do meu estagio. Eu já fiz o meu primeiro trabalho e foi demais. – eu disse eufórica.

– nossa, mas já? – disse o Mike recuperado.

– sim o proprietário, que por um grande acaso é o Damon namorado da minha mãe, no qual eu não fazia a mínima ideia que trabalhava com publicidade, achou que eu já estava em um nível mais profissional e pediu que eu bolasse alguma coisa e foi o que eu fiz e ele adorou.

– nossa que orgulho da minha priminha. – disse o Jasper me dando um beijo na bochecha. – mas o Damon? Eu jurava que ele era advogado. Mas não o cara é tipo, muito foda.

– pois é. Foi o que eu pensei quando juntei as coisas.

– que coisas? – perguntou o Mike.

– o sobrenome dele é Salvatore o nome da agencia é Salvatore's então... - eu disse olhando pra ele de sobrancelha erguida.

– nossa foi mesmo uma sorte você ter sido escolhida.

– Jessica eu vou fazer o favor de ignorar. – eu disse me levantando e me virando. – eu só dou um aviso, cuidado para não morrer engasgada com o veneno. – eu disse me virando pra olhar nos olhos dela que ficou com cara de tacho me olhando.

– toma papuda. – disse a Rosalie gargalhando e fazendo todos gargalharem.

Sai do refeitório e fui assisti as ultimas aulas que eu tinha. As aulas terminaram e eu fui pra frente da faculdade e chamei um táx,i o táxi chegou rápido e eu segui para a agencia, entrei e fui pra minha mesa, chegando lá já tinha uma pasta dizendo o que era pra eu fazer hoje.

Eu paguei o motorista e entrei em casa. Cheguei lá não avisei que ia entrando e vi minha mãe, Damon e mais um pessoa sentados na sala.

– filha! – disse minha mãe quando me viu.

– oi mãe, oi Damon e oi pessoa que eu não sei quem é. – eu disse continuando a andar em direção ao meu quarto.

– filha... – disse minha mãe segurando nos meus ombros e me virando. – esse é Stefan irmão do Damon. Stefan essa é minha filha Isabella.

– é um prazer conhecer a enteada do meu irmão. – ele disse levantando e estendendo a mão pra mim.

– oi Stefan também é um prazer conhece-lo, mas eu estou louca pra ver uma pessoa então eu vou tomar banho. – eu disse apertando a mão dele rapidamente e corri para o meu quarto, eu estou morrendo de vontade de ver o Edward. Tomei banho rápido, me vesti e tomei tumo para a sala, quando eu estava perto de descer eu escutei a minha mãe falar.

– Damon a Bella está indo bem no estagio? – ela perguntou.

– se está indo bem? Ela está indo otimamente bem, é rápida, criativa ela te falou que ela já bolou o primeiro grande trabalho dela?

– falou enquanto tomava banho ontem quando chegou.

– pois é, a menina é boa já está com emprego garantido na minha agencia. - Ele disse isso e eu comemorei encostada na parede. Quando olhei pro lado levei o maior susto gritei pondo a mão no peito.

– ficou maluco quer ficar viúvo antes do casamento Edward? – ele gargalhava.

– você... Deveria... Ter visto a sua cara. – ele disse no meio do riso.

– você é um idiota. – eu disse dando um tapa no ombro dele e gargalhando também.

– você deveria ter visto a sua cara. Mas como não viu. – ele disse dando de ombros. – como foi hoje no estagio? – perguntou enquanto descíamos as escadas.

– foi ótimo, quer dizer cansativo, mas foi bom. – eu disse quando chegamos à sala.

– então era esse o motivo de tanta pressa. – disse minha mãe olhando pra gente. – Stefan esse é Edward noivo da Bella. – ele nada disse só acenou.

– já jantou? – eu perguntei olhando para Edward que parecia desconfortável, foi ai que eu percebi o que era. Era o jeito que Stefan olhava pra mim.

– não. – ele disse me olhando e me dando um sorriso mínimo.

– então vamos jantar. Bom mãe, Damon e Stefan foi ótimo encontrar vocês, mas nós já vamos. – eu disse me virando e indo em direção da casa de Edward que me seguiu.

– a Marie caprichou hoje. – ele disse me puxando pra a cozinha.

– pode falar Edward o que te aflige?

– se eu falar você vai ficar com raiva. – ele afirmou.

– não, eu não vou pode falar.

– tá ok, não gostei do jeito que o garoto estava te olhando. Eu sei que eu disse que...

– eu adoro o seu ciúmes sabia? – falei ficando de frente pra ele e o beijando. – mas acho que você confundiu as coisas ele não me olha como o Mike é diferente. – eu disse.

– sei e você acha que ele é... – ele especulou.

– não.

– ótimo agora vamos comer. – ele disse esfregando as mãos. Me fazendo rir.

Depois que jantamos, ficamos assistindo e namorando, depois eu fui pra casa. Entrei e minha mãe e seus convidados ainda estavam ali.

– nossa vocês conversam bastante. – eu disse me sentando ao lado da minha mãe.

– filha... Eu tenho uma coisa pra falar com você. – minha mãe falou receosa. Eu não respondi só a olhei. – é o seguinte Stefan veio estudar em NY e não tem onde ficar, então eu o convidei para ficar aqui, sabe pra não ficar tão pesado e ele já sair da faculdade cheio de dividas.

– mas e a casa do Damon?

– é esse o problema eu estou morando em um flat. Eu morava em um apartamento alugado, eu morava lá desde que fiz meu primeiro grande trabalho, mas aí eles quiseram aumentar o aluguel para um valor que o apart não valia então sai de lá e fui para um hotel, mas não se preocupe já compre uma casa aqui no condomínio só que vai demorar um pouco então...

– seu irmão veio e minha mãe muito generosa o chamou para ficar, pra mim não tem problema ele ficar aqui afinal eu só ficarei até o final do ano. – eu disse olhando para meu chefe.

– tudo bem então porque você não o leva até o quarto e diz a ele como são as coisas, por aqui enquanto nós vamos pegar as coisas dele no hotel. – disse minha mãe.

– ok. – eu disse e eles saíram. – então vamos começar pelo seu quarto. – eu disse subindo as escadas. – bom na verdade o é um quarto de hospedes, mas como vocês vai ficar nele é seu. – eu disse abrindo a porta.

– bem confortável. Mas eu realmente não quero tirar a privacidade de vocês por muito tempo.

– ok vamos andar por ai. – eu falei já me virando para aporta. – esse é o quarto da minha mãe, aqui é o meu, aqui é um lugarzinho que eu uso para estudar e agora trabalhar, você pode usar também. Aqui é a cozinha, você pode pegar qualquer coisa que você quiser na geladeira ou nos armários, qualquer coisa mesmo. – eu parei e fiquei observando ele. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – eu disse percebendo algumas coisas nele.

– pode. – ele confirmou.

– quem é o motivo de tanta saudade. – ele me olhou e fez uma careta.

– está tão visível assim? – eu nada disse só acenei que sim. – ela se chama Elena também faz estagio na agencia do Damon.

– eu sei é a única que fala comigo. Mas eu nunca vi você com ela.

– nós não temos nada não ainda só a vi de longe e não consigo tirar ela do meu pensamento.

– é eu sei como é.

– com certeza sabe.

E ficamos assim, minha mãe e o Damon chegaram e subiram, sim ele dorme aqui de vez em quando e não eu não me importo. E eu e Stefan subimos, entrei no meu quarto, olhei pela janela de Edward, que estava aberta, e ele dormia pesadamente. Depois eu troquei de roupa e fui dormir.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Ponto de vista Edward

– cara se você não prestar atenção agente nunca vai poder pegar esse cara. – disse Emmett chamando minha atenção e apontando para a foto que estava em suas mãos.

– foi mal. – eu disse massageando minhas têmporas.

– tá preocupado com o tal do Stefan?

– bem que eu queria que fosse esse o meu problema.

– se não é um cara que está morando na casa de sua futura esposa, então o que é?

– a Bella. Lembra-se daquele jogo do Jacob? – eu perguntei me levantando e o olhando ele acenou. – então na manhã antes do jogo ela meio que discutiu com a mãe dela então ela chegou lá em casa chorando chorou por quase uma hora até adormecer, mas antes eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido, e ela disse uma coisa que me intrigou "depois você pergunta ao Jasper como eu fiquei depois que o meu pai se foi" e isso me deixou sei lá curioso.

– bom já experimentou fazer o que ela disse?

– não tive oportunidade. – confessei.

– então vamos terminar esse caso, e ai você vai embora. – ele disse começando a falar onde possivelmente o cara poderia está.

Eu andava de um lado para outro com o celular na mão, me concentrando para não ser grosso com o garoto, preciso que ele me diga algumas coisas, então tenho que ser o mais amigável com ele possível, como eu tinha pegado o numero dele com Emmett, disquei chamou algumas vezes, mas ele logo atendeu.

– Jasper.

– Jasper é o Edward.

– oi Edward aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bella?

– não eu quero falar com você sobre ela será que é possível?

– claro.

– ótimo então me encontre no Central Park, em uma hora.

– ok até lá.

– até. – eu disse e desliguei.

Terminei algumas coisas, e segui para o Central Park cheguei lá, e Jasper já me esperava.

– Jasper. – eu disse sentando ao lado dele.

– Edward. O que foi que a Bella aprontou?

– nada, eu só quero saber algumas coisas sobre ela.

– ah bom, e o que são?

– é sobre a morte do pai dela. – eu disse direto o fazendo engolir em seco.

– bom esse foi um momento delicado da vida da Bella é óbvio que todos nós sentimos a perda do tio Aro, mas ela sentiu mais, afinal era o pai dela.

– como foi à morte dele?

– rápida, ele tinha um tumor no cérebro, dormiu e não acordou mais. – ele disse a tristeza tomando conta da sua expressão. – ela foi quem descobriu que isso tinha acontecido, ela o sacudiu, Deus, foi o pior dia da minha vida, eu nunca tinha visto a Bella chorar, ela era difícil, ela odiava e odeia até hoje que alguém sinta pena dela, mas naquele dia ela não só chorou como gritou desesperada, ela quase morreu junto com ele, foi terrível, ela ficou alguns meses depressiva, não comia, não bebia nem nada do tipo, foram mais ou menos uns dois meses até ela começar a procurar as coisas dele, ela não deixou que se desfizessem de nada dele, você já viu um baú enorme que tem no quarto dela? – eu só assenti. – pois então, são as coisas mais importantes dele, às roupas estão no closet da tia Katherine, ela também não quis que se desfizessem. Acho que é só isso que posso te dizer tem outra coisa que é mais dela, quando ela estiver pronta ela te fala.

– tudo bem. – eu disse ainda digerindo a historia e apertando a mão dele, apertei a mão dele e sai. Segui para minha casa para esperar ela chegar.

Não fiquei na minha casa, tomei banho e fui pra casa dela esperar por ela lá.

– oi Edward. Entra.

– oi Katherine posso esperar pela Bella aqui?

– é óbvio logo ela chega com o Stefan. Mas eu estou saindo, amanhã eu e Alice vamos comprar o tecido para a o vestido dela e o seu terno. Então eu vou até a casa da sua mãe falar com ela, pode ficar a vontade. – ela foi em direção a porta e saiu.

– tá ok. – eu disse e me sentei no sofá. Esperei um pouco e logo ela passou pela porta. – oi minha Bella. – eu disse pegando o rosto dela em minhas mãos e a beijando com todo amor que já sentia por ela, e ela me devolveu do mesmo jeito. Encerramos o beijo com o Stefan reclamando.

– olha se você, Bella, quer passar na minha cara que eu não tenho capacidade de conquistar alguém, não precisava ser tão explicita, me respeitem um dia vocês passaram por isso. – ele disse fazendo drama.

– seja homem e pare de mimimi. – disse a Bella saindo do meu abraço e dando uma tapa na cabeça do Stefan que estava em pé e caiu se sentando no sofá – ela só tá fazendo "a linha difícil" porque já passou pela mão de muitos canalhas, e acabou ficando assim, insegura, agora é o seguinte eu te ajudo, mas se tu pisar na bola eu trato de fazer da tua vida um inferno tá me ouvindo?

– estou sim, Bella você está bem?

– vamos aos fatos estou de TPM, com fome, cansada e com dor de cabeça esqueci alguma coisa? – ela se perguntou. – não eu não esqueci.

– bom, então vamos tomar um banho quentinho, comer alguma coisa e dormir. – eu disse a fazendo relaxar e abrir um sorriso, a peguei pelos ombros e virei em direção da escada. Chegamos ao quarto dela, e ela pegou uma roupa e foi tomar banho, enquanto isso eu sentei na cadeira enfrente mesa onde estava o notebook, abri e vi uma foto dela com um homem que eu imagino ser o pai dela, ela parecia feliz, não, ela parecia radiante. Ao que parecia eles estavam em uma biblioteca.

– eu tinha quatorze anos, uma semana depois dessa foto ele se foi. Eu não aceitei bem isso. – ela disse deixando uma lagrima solitária cair. Eu limpei a lagrima com beijos em seu rosto fazendo caminho para seu pescoço

– eu sei. – eu disse no vão de seu pescoço. – falei com Jasper, ele me disse como foi. Agora vamos fazer alguma coisa você, pra mim e pro Stefan comer. Ah e sua mãe e Alice vão comprar o tecido do seu vestido e meu terno.

– é eu sei Alice e Rose me disseram que elas iriam comprar as coisas, daqui para o próximo mês nós já estamos fazendo a primeira prova.

– nossa, só de imaginar já está perto... – eu falei pensativo

– é. E o lance que você disse que seria com você... – ela falou sugestivamente.

– a lua de mel? – eu perguntei entendo o que ela queria dizer. – já resolvi, mas você só vai saber quando estiver lá.

– você é muito mal.

– eu sou mal Bella? – eu disse a prensando na parede do corredor.

– sim você é... – não dei chance para ela terminar tomei os lábios dela pra mim, e a beijei com vontade e desejo.

– olha a indecência no corredor eu sou um rapaz inocente. – disse o Stefan fazendo ela me empurrar e o olhar envergonhada.

– quer jantar Stefan? – ela o perguntou ele só assentiu e ela saiu passando a mão na nuca.

– vamos embora rapaz inocente. – eu falei ironicamente.

Enquanto ela preparava a comida nós conversávamos.

– você trabalha em que Stefan? – eu disse enquanto Bella mexia um macarrão.

– com publicidade também, só que no ramo da moda.

– é tipo o negócio da família. – eu constatei.

– o pior que é sim, minha mãe trabalha com isso, e meu pai também. Mas a agencia quem abriu foi o Damon, meu pai sempre trabalhou sozinho. – ele disse enquanto Bella colocava nossos pratos na mesa onde estávamos.

– e o que se faz exatamente nessa profissão?

– comerciais de TV, logo marcas e etc... – disse a Bella chegando com o seu prato.

– legal e isso da muito dinheiro?

– se você for dono ou trabalhar em uma empresa como a do Damon sim. Se não tem que ter muita sorte pra pegar alguma coisa boa. – ela disse olhando para o prato.

Terminamos de jantar e o Stefan foi para o quarto dele dizendo está sofrendo e eu e Bella fomos para o dela, ficamos namorando e assistindo um seriado que ela adora e ela acabou adormecendo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ponto de vista Bella**

– Meu Deus, Edward, estamos atrasados! – eu disse pulando da cama e dando um susto nele o fazendo olhar o relógio.

– Nossa. – ele disse indo em direção da janela e voltando para me dar um selinho.

Me arrumei rápido, coloquei qualquer coisa, e desci, olhei para a cozinha, minha mãe e Stefan gargalhavam de mim pulando pra colocar o all star no pé. Acenei um tchau pra eles e corri pegando a chave do carro torcendo para que o trânsito não estivesse muito congestionado. Cheguei à faculdade, corri pelos corredores, quando cheguei à sala todo mundo prestava atenção, o professor me olhou de cara feia e eu sussurrei um desculpa, e me sentei do lado da Ângela.

– Perdi muita coisa? – eu sussurrei.

– Não, ele se atrasou também. – ela sussurrou, olhando para o professor.

– Ainda bem. – eu disse aliviada, comecei a prestar atenção na aula, às outras que se seguiram foram rápidas e interessantes. Logo chegou a hora do almoço. – estou morrendo de fome. – eu comentei enquanto colocava mais comida na minha boca.

– Percebemos isso. – Rosalie falou ironicamente.

– È essa TPM que me mata. – eu disse comendo um pouco mais do que tinha no meu prato.

– Bells, você sabe da Alice? – perguntou o Jasper se sentando. – eu liguei pra ela. Só chama e nada de ela atender.

– Ela foi com minha mãe comprar os tecidos do meu vestido e do terno do Edward agora onde eu não faço idéia. – eu disse terminando de comer.

– Seu noivo deve está muito feliz, logo vocês estarão colocando as algemas. – disse o Mike com muito ciúme. Jacob explodiu e avançou em cima do Mike bravo, o jogou no chão e distribuiu socos no rosto de Mike. Eu olhava tudo nervosa, mas não disse ou fiz nada, é melhor ele fazer isso, não que eu goste que o Mike apanhe ou alguma coisa do tipo, não longe disso, só que sejamos sinceros, é melhor o Jacob que tem a mesma idade do Mike, do que Edward que é mais velho e tem bem mais força do que o Jacob. Quando voltei minha atenção para a confusão que se formou na minha frente, os colegas de time de Jacob já o seguravam e Mike se levantava com dificuldade.

– FICOU LOUCO SEU TROGLODITA? EU POSSO TE PROSSESSAR POR AGRESSÃO SABIA? – ele gritou com a mão no nariz que sangrava

– Eu te avisei Newton, se você se metesse a besta com minha prima você ia se ferrar. – Jacob disse raivoso tentando se soltar do aperto de seus colegas que o seguravam cada um de um lado.

– Jake. – eu chamei, mas ele não tirava os olhos do Mike. – Jake olha pra mim. – eu disse pegando o rosto dele em minhas mãos o forçando olhar pra mim, ele me olhou em seus olhos eu vi o descontrole que quase nunca acontecia, mas quando acontecia, era forte e ele fazia besteira. – para, ok? Vamos sair daqui, e você vai deixar isso pra lá se não você vai se complicar vamos. – eu disse o puxando ele veio comigo, mas não tirou os olhos de Mike, os colegas dele seguiram a gente só pelo caso dele querer voltar.

– Eu estou de saco cheio Bells, desse cara soltando cantadinhas pra cima de você. – ele disse enquanto entravamos no meu carro.

– Jake você não pode pensar só no agora tem que se conscientizar que um processo de agressão no currículo de um advogado não é nada bom.

– Ele não vai me processar Bella, ele vai alegar que motivo? Que eu bati nele por que ele cobiçava a mulher do próximo? Tudo que ele falar só vai se complicar, ele pode ser um filho de uma mãe, mas não é burro. – eu nada disse só o olhei.

– Ta ok. Mascara

– É aqui onde você estagia? Demais... – ele disse quando chegamos ao prédio.

– É Jake, eu só tenho que apresentar uma coisa para o Damon, e depois a gente vai pra casa tá?

– Ok.

– Por enquanto fica aqui com o Stefan. – eu disse empurrando ele pra dentro da sala do Stefan. Segui para a sala do meu chefe, peguei algumas coisas na minha mesa e corri pra lá.

– Damon? – eu disse entrando na sala ele falava ao telefone.

– Então Bella, terminou o que eu te pedi?

– Terminei, só não sei se tá legal. – eu disse insegura.

– Sei... – ele disse olhando o que estava no pen drive. – quando eu digo que você é demais eu sou exagerado. – ele disse sorrindo.

– Obrigada. Então é só isso ou quer que eu faça mais alguma coisa?

– Não, pode ir.

– Então tchau. – eu disse saindo da sala.

– Então garotas? – eu disse entrando na sala do Stefan.

– Vou ignorar isso. Mas Bella você disse que ia me ajudar. – ele disse me olhando com cara de cachorro poodle quando quer alguma coisa.

– Você tem que chegar nela. – eu disse me sentando.

– Mais do que eu já cheguei? – ele disse decepcionado.

– O pior é que você é chefe dela Stefan, você tem que falar com seu irmão pra saber se tem algum problema, mas antes de tudo, o que você quer com ela?

– Não sei.

– Como assim não sabe?

– Não sei não sabendo Bella, só sei que ela não sai da minha cabeça. – ele disse serio.

– Vou dizer o que você tem agora. Você... Está... Apaixonado! – eu disse constatando o fato.

– Eu não vou negar.

– Beleza, então o próximo passo é falar com seu irmão.

– Vou fazer isso hoje.

– Ok e nós vamos embora. – eu disse puxando o Jacob.

Chegamos ao condomínio Jacob foi pra casa dele e eu pra minha tomar banho e esperar o Edward pra gente jantar.

– Jacob é dos meus! – disse Edward não escondendo a sua felicidade por Jacob ter batido no Mike.

– Você fala isso como se fosse bonito. – eu disse saindo do seu abraço e levantando ficando de costas para ele.

– Bonito não é, não aconselho isso pra ninguém, mas que o seu amiguinho merecia... ah merecia. – ele disse me abraçando por trás.

– Não Edward não merecia meu Deus você não ver ele é um homem apaixonado tenho medo de que ele enlouqueça e tente alguma coisa contra nós contra o Jake ou contra você. – eu disse me virando para ele e pondo minha cabeça no peito dele ele me abraçou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

– Eu não vou deixar nada atrapalhar o nosso casamento ou nossa felicidade. – ele disse pegando no queixo para me olhar nos olhos.

– Às vezes eu acho que foi tudo muito rápido, às vezes eu penso que isso não é verdade porque você me veio tão fácil, meu pai já dizia que tudo que vem fácil vai fácil tenho medo que você se canse de mim. – eu disse sem olhar para ele.

– Pode ter certeza isso nunca vai acontecer não se depender de mim. – ele disse me beijando brincando com meus lábios e depois aprofundando o beijo me deixando mais apaixonada por ele se é que é possível. O beijo foi encerrado com selinhos doces e molhado. – agora eu tenho que ir vou acordar cedo e você tá com cara de cansada. – ele disse se despedindo, mas não me soltando.

– É estou, mas não queria que você fosse. – eu disse fazendo um muxoxo.

– Se sua mãe me ver aqui diz ao senhor Dimitri ele sai do descanso dele e vem me jogar um livro na testa só que desta vez com uma precisão melhor. – ele disse me fazendo gargalhar.

– Ta ok então, até amanhã.

– Tchau minha Bella, tenha uma boa noite e sonhe comigo. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido eu nada disse só o olhei se afastar.

Ele saiu e eu me sentei na cama sorrindo tomara que nada mude.

Desde que eu cheguei à faculdade que eu não estou me sentindo bem deve ser porque eu não comi nada e ainda por cima eu não dormi bem.

– Fala Belinha! – apareceu o Jacob me assustando.

– Fala Jake. – eu disse como um gemido encostando minha cabeça na mesa.

– Ta tudo bem?

– Sei lá não muito, mas melhora logo. – eu disse dando um sorrisinho.

– Entendido. Vai comer alguma coisa? Eu pego pra você.

– Uma maçã.

– Tá, vou pegar. – ele disse saindo.

– Olá Bella. – levantei a cabeça rápida e vi alguém que eu não imaginava ver sentado nessa mesa Michael Newton.

– Mike eu pensei que você não ia mais falar com a gente depois do que aconteceu ontem. – eu disse ainda surpresa olhando os detalhes de seu rosto deformado alguns lugares inchados e arroxeados seu olho esquerdo e mau se abria e o direito se abria, mas estava vermelho. – você está bem? Quer dizer... – eu tentei dizer, mas me atrapalhei.

– Na medida do possível sim. E não estou com raiva de você e sim do seu primo troglodita.

– Troglodita é a sua madrinha. – disse o Jacob me dando minha maçã e se sentando e começando a comer. Mike só o ignorou.

– Nada de brigas meninas. – disse meu noivo sentando ao meu lado e me abraçando. – Oi minha Bella.

–Oi. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele me deu um selinho sugando o meu lábio inferior eu fiz o mesmo com seu lábio superior, mas terminei o carinho fazendo uma careta e colocando a minha mão na minha cabeça e me encolhendo.

– O que foi Bella? – ele perguntou preocupado.

– É só uma enxaqueca só preciso me deitar um pouco.

– Então vamos pra casa. – ele disse se levantando. – você não vai passar mal aqui. – ele continuou, eu não o questionei me levantei devagar até andar doía. – quer ajuda?

– É bom sim. – ele passou o braço em minha cintura e sustentou metade do meu peso fácil. Eu lancei um tchau para Mike que me olhava preocupado e Jacob que me olhava do mesmo jeito. Fomos até o meu armário pegamos minha mochila e seguimos para o estacionamento entramos no carro.

– Agüenta ai um pouquinho que eu vou pedir para o Jacob dar um jeito de levar o seu carro.

– Tá. – ele fechou a porta e seguiu para o refeitório. Não demorou muito e ele voltou.

– Vamos pra onde hospital, casa...

– Pra casa e rápido eu preciso me deitar.

– Você que manda.

Ele praticamente voou pelas avenidas de NY chegamos ao condomínio minha vista estava turva eu sentia que ia desmaiar quando chegamos a minha casa ele abriu a porta e eu só fiz descer e foi dito e feito apaguei.

**Ponto de vista Edward**

Quando abri a porta do carro as minhas suspeitas de que ela estava pálida demais para está bem foi concluída, ela desmaiou em meus braços. Eu me desesperei a peguei no colo e entrei o mais rápido possível na casa dela quando a mãe dela abriu a porta se assustou.

– Meu Deus minha filha. – exclamou Katherine preocupada.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Damon.

– Ela disse que era só uma enxaqueca. – eu disse visivelmente perturbado. – já chamei o meu pai ele deve... – fui interrompido pela campainha tocando freneticamente.

– Como ela está? O que aconteceu? O que ela tem? – perguntou minha mãe, meu pai, minha irmã e os tios e primos da Bella todos juntos.

– Silêncio! – disse meu avô com sua voz grave fazendo meu pai vir onde Bella estava e o resto ficarem quietos.

– Edward? – disse a Bella num fio de voz.

– Oi minha Bella, como você está?

– Tonta. O que aconteceu?

– Você desmaiou. – disse meu pai pondo um aparelho de pressão no braço da Bella que o olhou. – a pressão está um pouco baixa, mas nada que fizesse ela desmaiar. Mas de todo modo Edward compre este remédio deve ser só a enxaqueca mesmo.

Ele me deu um papel com o nome do remédio e eu sai como um louco pelas ruas de NY.

**Ponto de vista Bella**

Quando Edward saiu ele me perguntou.

– Você já esteve em coma Bella?

– Sim. – eu disse me sentando.

– Por quanto tempo?

– Alguns meses.

– Tem feito muito esforço?

– Não muito.

– Ela tem malhado muito eu já tinha avisado a ela que ela não pode malhar estudar e estagiar tudo ao mesmo tempo. – minha mãe disse chorando.

– Bom então é normal o esforço físico pesado muita coisa na cabeça tem se preocupado muito com as coisas que vem acontecendo? Digo o casamento.

– Um pouco mais com a tese tenho dormido pouco só isso. Mãe se acalme. – eu disse a olhando sair da sala.

– Então espere Edward chegar com o remédio para você dormir um pouco.

Foi ele falar que Edward apareceu com o rosto retorcido em preocupação ele foi até a cozinha quanto voltou tinha um copo de água nas mãos. Ele nada disse só me estendeu o copo com água e o comprimido no qual eu tomei e comecei a me levantar para ir dormir, mas Edward passou um braço por minha cintura e o outro por baixo das minhas pernas e me levou para o quarto. Chegando lá ele me deitou na cama e eu me aconcheguei nela.

– Durma eu volto já. – ele disse beijando o topo da minha cabeça e saindo do quarto. Foi ele sair que eu comecei cochilar o remédio era realmente bom.

**Ponto de vista Edward**

Sai do quarto dela e fui em direção da sala falar com o meu pai.

– Como ela está? – perguntou meu avô se sentando no sofá.

– Dormindo. – eu disse me sentando em uma poltrona que tinha em frente ao sofá.

– Ela te deu um susto grande. – minha mãe disse se aproximando.

– Em todos nós.

– Pai porque isso aconteceu se a pressão dela não estava tão baixa?

– Por causa de algumas coisas que só ela pode contar a você. – Katherine disse interrompendo uma explicação do meu pai.

– Não sei pra que o mistério.

– Não é mistério só que é uma coisa dela e eu acho que só ela pode falar sobre o acidente com você. – ela disse e depois pôs a mão na boca como que se o que ela disse não era para ser dito.

– Acidente?

– É, foi há muito tempo ela e o Jasper...

– Depois ela fala pra você. – disse o Jasper entrando na sala. – agora vá ficar lá com ela.

– Ok, vou lá. Depois eu desço pra pegar a sopa. – eu disse indo em direção da escada. Subi cheguei ao quarto ela dormia pesadamente. Eu tirei meus sapatos, a gravata e me deitei junto com ela.

**Ponto de vista Bella**

– Nossa dormi demais. – eu sussurrei constatando que já estava de noite e Edward estava do meu lado e dormia sereno. – Edward? – eu o chamei.

– Oi. Nossa já anoiteceu? Caramba já são sete horas. – ele disse após um bocejo.

– Dormimos muito. – eu disse.

– Fato.

– Estou com fome.

– Eu também, mas sua mãe fez sopa e eu não vou comer sopa. – ele disse fazendo careta.

– Também não quero.

– Mas vai comer que você desmaiou ou está esquecida?

– Não estou esquecida, só não quero sopa.

– Mas vai comer nem que eu enfie de goela a baixo. – ele disse me encarando.

– Tá ok, não necessita de violência. Vamos então. – eu disse me levantando.

– Nada disso a senhorita vai ficar ai deitadinha que eu vou pegar a sopa e já volto.

– Mas...

– Shhhhhh sem reclamação eu volto já. – ele disse em meus lábios e saiu. Um tempo depois ele entra com a bandeja nas mãos sendo seguido por minha mãe, meus primos, Alice, os pai do Edward e Dimitri.

– Isabella nos deu um susto e tanto. – disse Dimitri. Eu nada disse só sorri.

– Não sei se é porque eu estou com fome, mas o cheiro dessa sopa está muito bom.

– Sim está.

– Vamos deixar de conversinha moça e coma.

– Edward eu realmente não quero sopa. – eu disse fazendo um muxoxo.

– Mas você tem que comer Bella, você está fraca.

–Não, eu estou ótima. – eu disse e ele não me deu atenção. – é serio Edward.

– Nada disso vai comer sopa e não se fala mais nisso.

– Aff. – eu disse cruzando os braços.

– Abre a boca Bella. – ele disse direcionando a colher cheia para minha boca fazendo todos gargalharem da cena. Eu neguei por um tempo, mas cedi vendo que não tinha chance dele desistir.

– Está tão ruim assim a sopa da sua mãe que fez com tanto carinho para você. – minha mãe disse fazendo drama.

– Não mãe, estava ótima de verdade. – eu disse quando terminei do tomar a sopa.

– Bom, já que você comeu, eu vou tomar banho e ver o que a Marie fez de jantar volto mais tarde pra ver como você tá. Ok?

– Tudo bem. – eu disse e o beijei.

– Own, que lindo. – todos que ainda estavam no quarto disseram.

– Eu já vou depois eu volto. Tchau minha Bella.

– Tchau.

Ele foi embora e eu e todos que ainda estavam lá ficamos conversando, até Dimitri dizer que eu precisava dormir, mas não foi o que eu fiz fui tomar banho e fiquei esperando Edward aparecer.

– Pensei que eles fossem ficar a noite inteira aqui só te bajulando. – ele disse passando pela janela.

– Ai que susto Edward. – eu disse fechando o livro que eu estava lendo. Ele gargalhou e se jogou ao meu lado na cama.

– Você vai dormir aqui hoje? – eu perguntei esperançosa.

– Sua mãe foi lá pra casa do Damon?

– Não.

– Então não é bom, ela vai ficar desconfiada vou já pra casa, mas antes... – ele disse sugando meu lábio inferior delicadamente e depois pediu passagem com a língua para aprofundar o beijo, me fazendo derreter, nos separamos quando precisamos respirar, e ficamos um bom tempo assim namorando, mas ficou tarde, e ele teve que ir embora eu fui dormir.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Ponto de vista da Bella

Eu melhorei consideravelmente depois de tanto mimo de Edward que não me deixou se quer levantar, quer dizer só pra tomar banho que ele ficou de fora, mas de todo modo adorei saber que ele é tão cuidadoso comigo, eu sempre soube que ele é superprotetor, mas ele ficou realmente preocupado e quem não gosta de ser mimada de vez em quando? Pois é, eu adorei só que isso já passou nem dá pra acreditar que já estamos em outubro e hoje Alice vai vir para a primeira prova do meu vestido e do terno do Edward que por sinal não está em casa.

– Alice. – eu sussurrei indo atender a porta.

– Oi cunhadinha que fica mais bonita a cada dia.

– Oi prima, eu concordo com Alice não sei se coisa minha, mas você está com aquele brilho que só as noivas têm.

– Obrigada, mas não exagerem. – eu disse sem graça. – e que coisa é essa se eu usar isso vou cair dai de cima. – eu disse quando vi o salto de uma espécie de scarpin branco.

– Não vai não Bella é só costume de repente você pega. – disse a Alice fazendo eu e Rose fazer careta.

– Não Alice, isso não vai rolar eu vou passar a maior vergonha na igreja. – eu disse já prevendo.

– Don't worry Darling. – minha prima disse sorrindo sincero pra mim.

– Ta ok, mas se eu cair e não puder me casar porque quebrei o tornozelo vocês vão ter que se entender com o seu avô Alice, porque eu não chego nem perto.

– Ok, mas agora vamos provar o vestido. – ela disse já o tirando de uma caixa e me mostrando mesmo que não gostando muito do lance do vestido branco fiquei boquiaberta.

– Alice e Rosalie é simplesmente esplendidos.

– Ok depois desse adjetivo não tenho duvidas que você gostou, mas onde está o Edward?

– Acho que no trabalho não o vi hoje ele não dormiu aqui. – eu disse ainda olhando para o vestido e pegando no tecido fino e delicado.

– Bella, ele tinha que está aqui.

– Eu sei.

– Se ele não está vamos atrás dele melhor que assim ele não vê seu vestido antes do casamento o que só vai acontecer se ele passar por cima do meu cadáver e talvez nem assim. Mas antes vamos fazer a sua primeira prova. – ela disse se acalmando.

– Minha nossa. – Rosalie arfou, quando Alice virou para o espelho eu também arfei eu realmente não reconhecia a menina do meu pai ali e sim via uma mulher em um vestido lindo e de bochechas coradas.

– Não engorde nem emagreça porque se não eu mato você. – ela disse também embasbacada com minha imagem. – ok vamos tirar e vamos atrás do noivo que está fugindo de mim.

– Ele não está fugindo de você. – eu disse enquanto tirava uma blusa segunda pele que eu tinha vestido para se caso eu suasse não molhasse o vestido e ouvi minha prima e Alice arfar e eu sabia muito bem porque era me vesti rápido.

– Bella o que é isso?

– Um dragão.

– Como eu nunca vi isso antes. – disse Rose confusa. – como conseguiu esconder?

– Eu fiz a um mês atrás ou quase dois.

– Mas porque você fez isso?

– O acidente Rosalie...

– Entendi.

– Que acidente? – perguntou Alice confusa.

– Depois Jasper conta pra você, agora vamos. – é óbvio que ela não gostou nem um pouco disso ela é como eu odeia ficar confusa, mas eu não queria ficar triste não hoje.

– Vou ligar para o Edward pra que ele diga aonde vamos nos encontrar. – ela disse quando chegamos à sala.

– Bom eu acho que ele deva está trabalhando, então...

– Então eu vou ligar para ele pra dizer que eu estou indo lá. – eu a olhei meio "como assim só você?" ela respondeu aos meus pensamentos dizendo. – sim só eu porque a regra de não ver a noiva antes do casamento também vale e se não vale passou a valer em nossas mãos. – piscando o olho para Rose.

– Ta ok então. – eu disse perdendo a esperança de matar a saudade dele. Ela discou o numero dele e colocou o telefone no ouvido esperou um pouco e logo ele atendeu e ela começou a falar.

– Edward hoje é a primeira prova esqueceu? ... Eu já fiz a dela... Edward! Você tem que fazer – ela gritou me assustando. – tá na minha frente. Toma ele quer falar com você. – ela disse já impaciente.

– Oi minha Bella. – ele disse me fazendo derreter.

– Oi.

– Não quero fazer esse lance de primeira prova estou sem um pingo de paciência. – ele disse suspirando.

– É melhor fazer ou sua irmã vai matar a gente. – eu sussurrei.

– Tá ok só por sua causa. – ele falou se rendendo. – passa pra ela. – ele disse eu estendi o celular pra ela.

– Fala... Mãe do gnomeu é a sua madrinha aquela vaca! E se você brincar eu faço picadinho de você Edward! Edward? Edward? Filho da mãe desligou na minha cara ainda gargalhando de mim, é mole? – ela disse furiosa. – vamos Rose que temos terminar o vestido da Bella e ainda temos um monte de coisas para fazer, tchau belinha. – elas disseram juntas. Elas saíram e eu me sentei entediada no sofá.

Já que eu fiquei sozinha decidi escrever um pouco mais da minha tese porque tá pertinho. Fiquei um bom tempo no computador até a campainha tocar.

– De novo mãe?

– Eu não as perdi. – ela disse se referindo as chaves dela.

– Só não sabe onde está. – eu disse tirando do bolso e balançando o molho de chaves.

– Onde estavam?

– Junto com a roupa suja.

– Como foram parar lá?

– Não sei, só sei que estavam lá. – eu disse a entregando.

– A Alice veio fazer a primeira prova?

– Sim.

– E como ficou? – ela disse com os olhos brilhando. – eu tentei, mas eu e Esme e suas tias estamos quase enlouquecendo com as preparativos do casamento você deveria pegar alguma parte sabia?

– Mãe não da não com a formatura na faculdade a tese os exames finais e etc...

– Ai minha filha queria tanto ter visto você naquele vestido lindo, que vamos ser sinceras ficou maravilhoso.

– Sim, ficou muito bonito.

– Eu vou tomar banho e desço já pra fazer uma comidinha pra mim, você e Edward tá.

– Ok. – ela me deu um beijo na testa e subiu.

Eu fiz o mesmo fui tomar banho. Durante o banho me veio às imagens que eu queria muito apagar, mas de vez enquanto surgem teimosas me fazendo estremecer.

_**Flash Black on**_

–Bella espera eu vou te deixar, aonde você quer ir?

– Eu só quero ficar sozinha, Jasper.

– Bella eu fico longe aonde você quer ir?

– Sabe aquele lugar que você me acha às vezes? – eu disse desolada ele acenou. – então me deixe lá.

– Ok, venha entre. – ele disse abrindo a porta pra eu entrar. Depois disso seguimos para uma clareira que eu e meu pai achamos nas redondezas de Volterra na minha mente só vem à imagem dele na cama com o um rosto sereno a mente do Jasper também vagava, mas ele estava atento à pista. Chagamos e eu corri para dentro da floresta ouvi Jasper trancar o carro e vir atrás de mim.

Cheguei à clareira e o lugar não parecia às flores estavam murchas tudo parecia sem vida.

– Meu pai adorava esse lugar. Descobrimos ele quando fazíamos uma de nossas caminhas das de fim de semana desde desse dia avinhamos quase todo domingo. Era um lugar só nosso.

Continuamos lá por um bom tempo sem dizer nada eu só chorava não conseguia parar.

– Bella, chuva e já escureceu. – disse o Jasper me situando.

– Oh vamos então. – mesmo não querendo deixar aquele lugar, eu fui.

A viagem de volta rumava pelo mesmo caminha da de vinda calada só se ouvia os meus soluços do choro. Jasper se concentrou mais na estrada como estava chovendo parecia que o céu a cima de nós estava se diluindo em água. E do nada nós vemos o carro a nossa frente perder o controle e vir pra cima de nós e depois tudo ficou turvo e depois tudo preto.

Quando eu acordei pisquei algumas vezes me acostumando com a luz fraca do quarto bege em que eu me encontrava.

– Acordou. – disse a mulher parecendo ser uma enfermeira. Em poucos segundos tinha médicos a minha volta mesmo confusa eu lembrei minha mãe ela deve está louca de preocupação se eu estou em um hospital, Deus o carro desgovernado eu sofri um acidente minha nossa ela deve está maluca de preocupação.

– Mãe... Minha mãe... Chamem ela... Por favor. – eu disse com dificuldade.

– Ela consegue falar. – o medico disse com espanto. – consegue ver Isabella?

– Si... Sim.

– Sente seus braços?

– Sim.

– E as pernas?

– Também, chamem minha mãe. – eu supliquei.

– Vão, vão chamem a mãe dela. – ele disse urgente. – se sente bem?

– Um pouco tonta só.

– E normal. Você sabe o que aconteceu?

– Eu sofri um acidente Deus Jasper onde ele está? Como ele está?

– Ele só quebrou o braço e sofreu algumas escoriações. Você sabe o que aconteceu com você?

– Não.

– Você acaba de acordar de um coma de seis meses. – ele falou e eu fiquei pasma.

– Então é por isso que eu minha costas estão dormentes.

– Sim e não. Você sofreu ferimentos graves nas costas e eu sinto muito informar, mas tentamos o possível para que ficasse com menos cicatrizes possível, mas não deu.

_**Flash Black off**_

Balancei a cabeça espantando a lembrança, sai do banho, me vesti e desci. Cheguei lá Edward e minha mãe conversavam animadamente sobre mim e minha infância.

– Eles eram terríveis aprontavam todas Rosalie e Jacob eram mais briguentos então Bella e Jasper serviam só para separar as brigas deles.

– É a Bella me disse.

– Oi. – eu disse anunciando minha entrada.

– Oi, o que foi? Parece abatida. – Edward disse me observando.

– Nada, estou bem só pensei em coisas que não deveria pensar. – eu disse balançando a cabeça.

– Hum hum . – ele disse me beijando.

– É ótimo ver o quanto vocês estão bem, mas eu estou aqui sabe e... – disse minha mãe fazendo nós encerrarmos o beijo.

– Tá mãe quer ajuda?

– Sim. Coloque um pouco de azeite neste peixe.

E passamos um bom tempo preparando o jantar depois comemos e eu e Edward subimos para o meu quarto.

– Alice me disse que você tem uma tatuagem.

– Disse?

– Sim e que cobre suas costas toda, mas eu já você usar regatas e nunca vi essa tatuagem.

– É que eu fiz faz mais ou menos dois meses.

– Por isso você andava estranha não me deixava abraçar você.

– É.

– Você vai me mostrar ou não?

– Não. – eu disse e ele me olhou surpreso. – você tem sua surpresa para a lua de mel eu também tenho.

– Ok então. – ele disse fazendo uma cara engraçada.

Ficamos o resto da noite assim só curtindo namorando e essas coisas...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

– Isso não é justo Bella, você não pode fazer isso comigo. – Edward disse fazendo drama.

– Edward semana passada você aceitou numa boa.

– É porque eu pensei que não ia ficar tão curioso.

– Então façamos o seguinte, eu mostro a tatuagem e você me diz onde vai ser a lua de mel que tal? – eu disse abrindo a porta do carro.

– Esqueça não vai conseguir. – ele disse cruzando os braços.

– Inferno. – eu disse frustrada. Ele gargalhou alto.

Nós saímos ele ia me deixar no ateliê da mãe dele para resolver uns lances das roupas das madrinhas e da pessoa que vai me levar ao altar, madrinhas que são: Alice, Rosalie, Ângela e minhas tias e os padrinhos são: Jasper, Emmett que é um grande amigo do Edward ele fez questão que fosse ele. Jacob e meus tios e quem vai me levar ao altar é o Dimitri que adorou.

Chegamos lá e ele não desceu, muito pelo contrario ele me abraçou e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

– Edward sua mãe está me esperando.

– Elas podem resolver isso. – ele sussurrou e mordeu meu lóbulo.

– PARE Edward. – eu falei alto e abri a porta e ele só se afastou rápido. – nós temos que nos controlar, inferno. – eu disse e sai batendo a porta o ouvi vindo atrás de mim.

– Bella você não ficou com raiva, ficou?

– E porque não ficaria? Você semana passada ficou todo irritado porque eu te provoquei. – eu disse pegando na maçaneta da porta do ateliê.

– Bella é diferente...

– Porque é diferente? Que saco Edward.

– Não entendo você, se irrita na faculdade e vem descontar em mim?

– Você que me irritou agora. – eu disse entrando no ateliê. Ele não me seguiu deu as costas e saiu.

– Nem casaram e já estão brigando assim. – disse uma mulher que quem era Tânia ou vacania como chama Alice.

– Quem vai se casar? – perguntei irônica.

– Você.

– Então o problema é de quem?

– Seu.

– Então não se meta sua idiota. – eu disse passei por ela e bati em seu ombro. – ah saia daqui estou sem a mínima vontade de olhar novamente na sua cara de vadia querendo o meu marido. – eu disse por cima do ombro e assim ela fez se recuperou e saiu com o rabo entre as pernas.

– Nossa Bells, esta irritada hoje? – perguntou Rosalie.

– Estou, mas não vou descontar em vocês não se preocupem.

– Ok, então sejamos rápidas. Está certa me suas escolhas? – disse Alice.

– Sim.

– Então podemos fazer as primeiras provas?

– Sim. É só isso?

– É sim.

– Ok, então eu já estou indo.

– Ta.

– Tchau. – eu disse e sai.

Peguei um taxi e fui pra casa cheguei lá procurei por minha mãe e a achei em seu divã e desabei.

– Oh filha, o que aconteceu?

– Não sei mãe, eu briguei com o Edward por besteira.

– Eu tenho certeza que não foi por besteira, chore não me diga mais nada apenas se acalme chore tudo que tem que chorar e depois vá falar com Edward.

Eu nada disse só fiz o que ela disse chorei tudo depois me recuperei e fui falar com Edward. Toquei a campainha esperei um pouco até ele abri a porta emburrado abriu e me deu as costas não me olhou.

– O que você quer?

– Me desculpar.

– Só aceito as desculpas se você me disser por que está tão estranha esses dias, não só por causa daquele dia eu sei que não foi.

– E não foi mesmo, eu... Sei lá tenho medo de tudo que está para acontecer, Deus o casamento está se aproximando e com ele a lua de mel e eu não estou preparada pra isso. – eu disse o fazendo virar para mim.

– É com isso que está preocupada? Com o sexo? – ele perguntou pegando meu rosto em suas mãos

– É. – eu disse em um fio de voz.

– Bella eu prometo que serei o homem mais carinhoso e calmo que uma mulher já teve em sua primeira vez.

– Eu acredito. – eu disse o beijando calmamente ele me respondeu ao beijo me grudando mais a ele. Encerramos o beijo com o telefone da casa dele tocando.

– Cullen... Fazer o que ai?... Tá já estou indo.

– O que foi?

– Tenho que ir ao escritório assinar uns papeis de urgência, vai comigo?

– Vou.

– Então vamos. – ele disse pegando na minha mão e me guiando para o carro dele.

– Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa vergonhosa que eu fiz. – eu disse quando nós entramos no carro.

– Vergonhosa?

– Sim.

– O que foi?

– Sua secretaria estava lá no ateliê quando eu entrei, ela viu a gente discutindo e disse uma coisa que em deixou brava daí eu a tratei mal, muito mal.

– Ela provocou você? – ele disse já de cara feia.

– Sim, mas eu não deveria tê-la tratado daquela forma há muito tempo eu não tratava alguém assim.

– Você só estava irritada.

– É, mas de todo modo eu fui arrogante e fútil coisas que eu não sou.

– Bella não está pensando em...

– Eu vou me desculpar com ela. – eu disse e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – pode ser difícil para você, mas para mim é fácil reconhecer quando estou errada.

– Tudo bem então. – ele disse enquanto estacionava na frente do prédio onde ele trabalhava.

Chagamos lá entramos e lá estava ela, não me olhava com uma cara muito boa. Edward entrou e eu fiquei fora pra falar com ela.

– É... Tânia eu queria pedir desculpas pelo modo que eu tratei você hoje mais cedo, eu queria que você tentasse compreender eu estou abeira de um casamento com um homem que eu mal conheço e ainda estou na TPM, então use da compressão que tem e me desculpe

– Eu desculpo sim senhorita Volturi, mas eu provoquei então também peço desculpas.

– Está todo bem então? – perguntou Edward saindo de sua sala e a entregando os papeis.

– Sim, senhor Cullen.

– Ótimo, então vamos minha Bella?

– Sim, senhor Cullen. – acenei um tchau e sai andando na frente de Edward ele logo me alcançou.

– Tirou mesmo o peso da consciência? – ele perguntou enquanto entravamos no carro.

– Sim.

– Comer agora? – Ele disse dando a partida.

– Sim, por favor, estou morrendo de fome. – eu disse pondo o cinto.

– Eu também, vamos no caminho a gente compra comida pra gente e sua mãe. Ele disse seguindo caminho – sua mãe não dorme mais na casa do Damon não? –ele perguntou entrando na fila de um restaurante drive tour

– Não, eles brigaram nem me pergunte por que eu não sei.

– E o estagio como é que tá?

– Entrei em licença hoje, agora eu só volto pra trabalhar de vez, mas só depois da lua de mel.

– Ótimo.

– Você tem falado com Damon? – minha mãe perguntou enquanto eu colocava os pratos na lava louças.

– Falei hoje. E sim ele perguntou pela senhora.

– Não quero conversa com ele. – ela disse dando de ombros – e eu espero senhor Cullen. – ela disse pegando no colarinho do Edward. – que o senhor nunca mais faça minha menina chorar e que cuide bem dela porque se não eu não sei nem o que eu faço com você.

– Sim senhora. – Edward disse engolindo em seco.

– Ótimo. – ela disse saindo. – ah e aproveitem vocês só tem uma semana para ficarem juntos já que o casamento é em três semanas, então aproveitem porque vão ficar separados por duas semanas.

– O que? – Edward perguntou.

– É isso mesmo e não reclamem. – ela disse agora saindo de vez.

– Quer aposta comigo que meu avô é o culpado disso?

– Nada, é bem a cara dele.

– Não vou agüentar ficar longe de você por duas semanas. – ele disse me abraçando

– Vai, vamos fazer esse sacrifício.

– Juntos. – ele disse em meus lábios.

– Juntos. – eu respondi logo depois recebendo um beijo carinhoso me aninhei mais a ele e ficamos assim pelo resto da noite até ele ter que ir embora claro.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ponto de vista Bella**

– Vocês saem, mas eu e Jasper ainda ficamos aqui por mais alguns anos. - Jacob disse triste.

– Pena de vocês. – eu disse o abraçando.

– Pena tenho eu de você, seu casamento não é na segunda? – disse Jessica.

– É.

– Como você conseguiu fazer tese e ainda pensar nas coisas do casamento?

– Ela jogou tudo pra cima de mim, da sogra dela, da mãe dela, da cunhada dela, da minha mãe e da mãe do Jacob. – disse Rosalie se sentando.

– Não reclame eu estou sem ver Edward há quase duas semanas.

– É isso não deve ser bom. – Ângela disse.

– Ângela, já pegou o seu vestido?

– Sim.

– Ótimo, então é só esperar. E Bella a Alice disse que vai chegar no Domingo às sete, tem certeza que só vamos ficar nós na sua casa né?

– E minha mãe e a sua e...

– Eu sei então no domingo Jessica e Ângela às sete.

– Tudo bem. – ela responderam em uníssono.

– Vai ser ótimo. – Rosalie disse animada.

– Deus, nunca vi tanta mulher junta. – eu disse e todas gargalharam.

– Bella vamos falar do seu casamento é amanhã como você está se sentindo? – perguntou Elena sempre calma.

– Já vomitei horrores. – falei e as mais velhas sorriram

– É normal eu fiquei assim também nas véspera do meu casamento com seu tio, não pela cerimonia em si ou a festa e sim pela lua de mel.

– E a senhora acha que eu estou nervosa pelo que?

– Bella, não me diga que vai ser a sua primeira vez. – Jessica disse pasma.

– Vai. – as mais novas arfaram menos Rosalie, que já sabia.

– Ok mais velhas vamos aos conselhos? – Alice disse. – eu conto com Elena que é mais velha que nós também.

– Bom, vou está mentindo se disser que você não vai sentir desconforto. – disse Elena sincera.

– Vai, mas meu filho é experiente ele sabe muito bem o que fazer.

– Mas isso não quer dizer que você tem que deixar a diversão só pra você. – disse Rosalie e Jessica ao mesmo tempo.

– Como assim?

– Ai Bella você é ingênua demais às vezes.

– Jessica e suas farpas.

– Ela está certa filha você pode recompensa-lo de alguma forma.

– De que forma?

– Usando lingeries provocantes. – Alice disse estendendo uma vermelha. –combina com a sua tatuagem também.

– Usando o seu creme de morangos ele e Emmett estavam conversando uma vez e ele disse que seu cheiro o deixava louco. – disse Rosalie

– É bom saber disso. – Dydime disse pensativa.

– Sim, então você tem que usar e abusar desse creme.

– Ah e não vamos esquecer que a tatuagem é um mistério para ele. – Athenodora disse.

– Sim, surpresas são sempre emocionantes. – Dydime disse indo em direção de uma mala enorme, diga-se de passagem.

– O que é isso?

– É um kit que sua avó criou, só que um pouco mais moderno.

– Sei, é tipo um kit lua de mel.

– Na verdade ela chamou de kit das núpcias, na época dela não tinha tanta coisa de acordo com o tempo nós as esposas dos filhos dela fomos passando uma para a outra e aperfeiçoando com as nossas coisas, como você é a primeira a se casar vai ser a primeira a ficar com ele, mas tem que devolver tirando as suas coisas, claro. Não bote nada de volta, pois você tem que usar tudo que tem aqui dentro.

– Tá ok.

– Bom você só vai abrir isso lá. Mas vamos as nossas dicas como mais velhas. – Dydime falou por elas três e eu e minhas amigas nos juntamos mais.

– Certo primeiro não tenha vergonha do seu marido de mostrar o seu corpo a ele, confie nele.

– Segundo não demonstre que está nervosa.

– Terceiro deixe que ele lhe conduza.

– E quarto e ultimo, mas não menos importante faça tudo que ele pedir.

– Tia, submissão não é comigo. – eu disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Isso não é ser submissa, só que ele vai encontrar o jeito certo que agrade os dois entendeu?

– Acho que sim.

– Certo, então agora vá dormir para não estragar minha obra prima. – disse Alice olhando no relógio.

– Ok, você pôs alguma coisa no meu suco Alice?

– Só uma coisinha para você dormir bem.

Foi instantâneo o sono me pegou fácil. Acordei com Alice entrando saltitante com minha mãe, Rosalie, minha amigas e minhas tias em seu encalço.

– Vamos acordar para o seu grande dia. – ela disse me lembrando que eu vou me casar hoje EU VOU ME CASAR HOJE! Acho que eu estou tendo um enfarte.

– Quais são os sintomas de um enfarte? – eu disse caindo na cama novamente.

– Você não vai enfartar. Pare de drama e venha você precisa ficar linda para Edward. – foi só minha mãe tocar no nome dele que eu levantei e corri para o banheiro me olhei no espelho só por reflexo e vi uma Bella desconhecida balancei a cabeça e fui tomar banho.

– Até que enfim.

– Certo vamos começar. – ela disse pegando nos meus ombros e me sentando. Ela começou a secar meu cabelo depois alguém pegou minhas mãos e pôs na água.

E o resto do dia se seguiu assim uma verdadeira festa do estica e puxa. Depois de muitas horas eu fiquei pronta todas se afastaram de mim e arfaram.

– Isabella está belíssima. – Dimitri disse entrando no quarto e traduzindo o que estava na cara de todas elas. Elas se dispersaram foram todas se trocar.

– Obrigada.

– Edward tem muita sorte espero que ele lhe faça muito feliz ou do contrario eu o deixo igual uma menina. – ele disse ainda sorrindo.

– Que horror, vô. – Alice disse entrando. – já estamos atrasados Edward deve está uma pilha de nervos.

Fomos para o carro que me levaria à igreja estrei com certa facilidade com o vestido, Dimitri me acompanhou.

– Está pronta?

– Não sei, acho que sim.

– Tente não chorar ok. – ele disse quando o carro parou na porta da igreja, Alice desceu rápido do carro em que ela estava e veio me ajeitar.

– Vamos lá Bella, seja forte e não estrague a maquiagem.

– Tudo bem.

Passei o meu braço no do Dimitri e as portas da igreja se abriram. E eu e Dimitri entramos, Edward me olhava embasbacado como todos os outros, mas eu só tinha olhos para ele que estava lindo em seu terno preto os cabelos geralmente desarrumados hoje estavam contidos por um gel.

Chegamos ao altar e Dimitri entregou minha mão a Edward que a pegou com gosto.

– Você está linda. – ele sussurrou.

– Você não fica atrás. – eu sussurrei de volta.

O padre começou a falar e logo chegou a hora do sim e do não.

– Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, aceita Isabella como sua legitima esposa para amar e respeitar até quando os dois estiverem vivos?

– Sim. – ele respondeu seguro.

– Isabella Marie Volturi, aceita Edward como seu marido para amá-lo e respeita-lo até quando os dois viverem?

– Sim. – respondi segura.

– Eu os declaro marido e mulher pode beijar a noiva. – assim nós fizemos Edward pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e sugou meu lábio inferior e eu o superior dele e selamos nossos lábios recebendo aplausos. Saímos e fomos para o salão de festas recebendo uma chuva de pétalas de flores na saída.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

– Espero que sejam muito felizes. – disse meu tio Marcus quando estávamos cumprimentando ele. Quase todos disseram a mesma coisa abraçamos vários casais, tiramos fotos e agora estamos dançando. Eu passei pelos braços de vários desde meus primos até amigos dos meus tios.

– Eu amo você. – Edward sussurrou no vão do meu pescoço.

– Eu também amo você. – eu disse pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos e o beijando.

– Bellaaaaaaaa! Você tem que trocar de roupa está na hora de vocês irem. – Alice cantarolou.

– Até que enfim. – Edward disse. – Vá com ela vou pegar o carro.

– Vem, vamos logo. – Alice disse saltitando. – olha como é lindo. – ela disse rodopiando com o vestido.

– Sim é lindo. – eu disse já chorando.

– Oh Bella, porque você está chorando?

– Eu queria que meu pai tivesse visto tudo isso, que ele tivesse me levado ao altar.

– Olha, tenho certeza que ele tinha adorado. Agora limpe essas lagrimas e se vista.

– Ta. – me levantei e me virei para ela desabotoou o vestido que caiu por minhas pernas.

– Essa é tão simples. – ela disse olhando para minha lingerie.

– Eu vou trocar quando chegar lá.

– Certo e vai colocar uma do kit certo?

– Sim. – eu disse terminando de colocar o vestido.

– Pronto agora vamos.

Acenei que sim e nós saímos, Edward me esperava na porta também avia trocado de roupa.

– Vamos?

– Vamos. – eu disse e nós saímos.

– Para onde vamos?

– Sem chance.

– Edward!

– Você só vai saber quando chagarmos lá. – ele disse me dando um selinho e descansando sua mão em minha coxa. Chagamos ao aeroporto.

– Não vamos fazer o check-in?

– Não, vamos de jatinho particular.

– Muito chique.

– Tudo para você, senhora Cullen. – ele encheu a boca para dizer meu mais novo sobrenome.

– Sejam bem vindos senhor e senhora Cullen. – disse a comissária de bordo.

– Oi, você poderia me dizer o destino desse vôo? – perguntei a ela enquanto Edward tinha saído.

– Desista amor, ela não vai falar.

– Aff. – eu disse indo me sentar no meu lugar. Ele veio em seguida.

– Como está se sentindo?

– Um pouco ansiosa. – eu disse olhando para minhas mãos.

– Não fique você está comigo. – ele disse me beijando.

– Bella, chegamos. – Edward disse me acordando.

– Nossa, até que enfim.

– Venha vamos.

– Onde estamos?

– Bahamas.

– Paradisíaco. – eu disse quando entramos no táxi.

– Sim.

Chegamos a uma casa linda beira mar pra ser mais exata eram lagoinhas verdes. A vista era espetacular.

– Fique aqui não se mova. – ele disse seguindo o homem com algumas malas na mão ele pagou e o homem se foi ficamos sós a casa era completamente deserta não tinha nenhuma outra ao redor.

– EDWARD! – eu gritei quando ele me pegou no colo. Ele só gargalhou. Paramos na sala ele me pôs de pé e foi pegar o resto das malas. Vi a cozinha e fui lá da uma olhada abri a geladeira e me agachei um pouco procurando algo para comer.

– Com fome? – Edward apareceu atrás de mim me assustando.

– Não muita.

– Quer jantar?

– Não, não é tanta fome assim.

– Você está nervosa.

– Sim

– Fique calma, ok? Vamos assistir a um filme, sei lá pra acalmar, hum?

– Porque você não faz isso enquanto eu preparo uma surpresinha para você.

– Que surpresa?

– Você disse que queria ver a tatuagem, então... – eu disse subindo as escadas.

Subi levando o kit cheguei ao quarto abri a mala e lá tinha meu creme e muitas outras coisas, me despi e comecei a espalhar o creme pelo meu corpo peguei uma lingerie preta e comecei a me vesti me olhei no espelho respirei fundo.

– Não tenha vergonha é o seu marido. – eu repeti só pra mim.

Cheguei à ponta da escada e Edward andava de um lado para o outro.

– Edward? – eu disse anunciando minha entrada.

– Bella?

– Você disse que queria ver a tatuagem. – eu disse ficando de costas para ele e tirando o meu cabelo da frente.

– Doeu?

– Não. A sensibilidade dessa área ficou um pouco afetada depois do acidente, mas isso não é assunto para falar aqui.

– Não, não é. – ele disse beijando meu pescoço. Ele me virou para ele e tomou meus lábios com carinho, mas logo o beijo ficou urgente, senti ser prensada contra a parede as mãos dele passavam por minha coxa, o senti levantar uma perna minha o ajudei levantando a outra acabei por enlaçar minhas pernas ao redor dele. Senti que estávamos nos movendo subindo as escadas para ser mais exata logo senti que tinha estava sendo deitada em algo macio.

Encerramos o beijo precisando de ar ele começou a me despir calmo primeiro meu sutien, ele distribuiu beijos por meu colo e depois foi distribuindo beijos por minha barriga e minha cintura. Ele ficou de joelhos entre minhas pernas e tirou minha calcinha e começou a se despir também quando eu o vi nu fiquei de olhos arregalados e arfei ele vendo meu quase desespero, me acalmou.

– Calma Bella, vamos com calma. – ele disse se deitando por cima de mim. Ele voltou a me beijar e eu esqueci completamente do meu medo ficamos assim por um bom tempo só nos conhecendo nos tocando. – Está pronta? – ele perguntou muito excitado.

– Sim. – eu o respondi. Se ajeitou em cima de mim e me penetrou calmo, mas nunca tirando os olhos dos meus, ele gemeu pelo nosso toque eu também, mas fiz careta em seguida pelo desconforto.

– Calma rela... – ele disse entre gemidos roucos. – Tão apertada. – ele me disse, também senti minha intimidade esmagar o membro dele que pulsava dentro de mim não sei o que me deu, mas algo em minha pedia mais depois que a dor passou o que foi rápido.

– Edward... Mais. – eu disse quase enlouquecendo.

– Tem certeza? – ele disse olhando em meus olhos eu só balancei a cabeça que sim. E assim ele fez entrou um pouco mais em mim e começou com movimentos lentos de vai e vem depois ele quis aumentar o ritmo, mas eu senti que não dava pra mim, não por enquanto.

– Edward... – eu disse como um gemido. Ele me olhou. – calma. – eu disse suspirando. Ele fez com que o ritmo ficasse mais lento. Senti que ele entrou mais em mim me fazendo gemer alto de prazer. - Deus... – eu disse sentindo minha intimidade o esmagar o que deixou Edward louco ele enfiou a cabeça no vão do meu pescoço e sugou meu pescoço o que com certeza ficaria roxo. Senti uma sensação muito forte que me deixou maluca e Edward parecia do mesmo jeito. Então aconteceu acho que se chama orgasmo Edward me seguiu com um gemido rouco entre dentes eu também gemi alto. Ele caiu em cima de mim ofegante e suado.

– Eu amo você. – ele sussurrou ainda dentro de mim.

– Eu também amo você de montão. – eu disse em seu ouvido e alisando o cabelo dele que me olhou sorriu e depois caiu do meu lado. Levantou-se depois de um tempo e foi em direção do banheiro eu o segui com o olhar na meia luz que tinha de um abajur no canto do quarto. Ele logo voltou nu mesmo se deitou ao meu lado.

– O que foi? – eu perguntei curiosa.

– Camisinha. – ele disse me puxando para seu peito e beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

– Não vi você colocar uma.

– Você se distraiu ou eu distrai você não sei bem.

– Tanto faz. – eu disse já cochilando.

Acordei sentindo o movimento do peito do Edward enquanto ele respirava. Comecei a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço dele bochecha e parei na boca. Ele abriu os olhos e se virou ficando por cima de mim em fazendo gemer de dor.

– O que foi?

– Estou meio dolorida.

– É normal?

– Sim, meu corpo tem se acostumar. – eu disse sugando o lábio inferior dele.

– Vem, vamos tomar banho. – ele disse se levantando. Me desenrolei e sentei na cama peguei a mão dele e fique de pé. Entramos no banheiro parei na frente do espelho para olhar o meu pescoço e lá estava uma mancha roxa. Entrei no Box ele já me esperava jogou água em mim.

– O que foi?

– Não sei como vou esconder isso. – eu disse ficando de baixo do chuveiro.

– Pra que esconder?

– Eu realmente não gosto de me expor.

– Eu sei disso. – ele disse começando a passar sabonete no meu corpo. – mas não vai ter ninguém aqui pra ver.

– É eu sei.

– A menos que você queira dar uma volta em uma cidadezinha que tem aqui perto.

– Quem sabe depois. – eu disse passando os braços em seu pescoço e o beijando.

– Bella não... Você não está dolorida? – ele disse tentando me conter.

– Desculpe não sei o que deu em mim. – eu disse saindo do Box peguei um roupão e desci já que as malas que tinham roupas confortáveis ainda estavam na sala.

– Bella não foi o que eu quis dizer, Bella. – Edward disse vindo atrás de mim. Mas eu não dei atenção continuei descendo as escadas peguei a mala pus em cima do sofá e abri enquanto eu escolhia um pijama confortável ele pegou a mala dele e também escolheu roupas confortáveis. Escolhi o pijama e subi, ele só me acompanhou com o olhar. Tranquei a porta e desabei me sentando na cama, minha avó estaria muito decepcionada vendo o que eu fiz, eu fui vulgar.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Continuei no quarto parei de chorar e comecei a pensar racionalmente eu sabia que quando eu ficava assim nada iria dar certo só ia piorar as coisas, mas é o meu jeito, eu odeio me sentir vulgar.

– Bella? – ele me chamou. Não respondi abri a porta e sai penteando meu cabelo. – Bella eu só... Eu não...

– Está tudo bem, você está certo estou dolorida. – ele sentiu o quanto eu estava magoada ele pegou meu braço e me puxou para ele.

– Bella... - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – me desculpe, mas você distorceu as coisas eu não rejeitei você.

– Mas foi o que pareceu de todo modo eu disse que estava dolorida então eu entendo você. – eu disse me soltando do abraço dele que suspirou pesado. Me virei e desci, fui pra cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer. – Torrada? – eu perguntei a ele que só balançou a cabeça que sim. Fiz as torradas e comemos em momento algum falamos alguma coisa.

– Bella você não vai deixar que eu te toque, é isso? – ele disse quando eu desviei de seu abraço na varanda.

– Não Edward, não é isso só que eu realmente fiquei magoada, odeio me sentir vulgar e o jeito que você me olhou foi quase repulsivo.

– Deixe de drama Bella vo...

– Deixar de drama? Edward você é um idiota, sabia? Além de estragar a melhor noite da minha vida ainda... Ai que inferno. – eu disse chorando e correndo para fora de casa em direção à beira da praia... Como ele podia ser tão incompreensivo? Sabendo que eu fui criada de outro jeito, eu sei posso está sendo exagerada, mas bem que minha tia avisou "deixe que ele te conduza", mas eu fiz isso? Não dei uma de "eu tenho a força" e olha no que deu balancei a cabeça me acalmando. Olhei para trás e ele estava lá de braços cruzados me olhando serio.

– Quer ir embora? – ele perguntou chegando mais perto.

– Não. – eu respondi o olhando. – Eu sei que vai dar merda se nós voltarmos assim. – eu constatei.

– Então o que quer fazer, não dá pra ficar nesse clima você sabe que não tem motivos para está agindo assim. – ele me disse, o olhei de sobrancelha erguida. – Ta eu sei ser vulgar é quase um crime na sua família, mas você não foi vulgar nem se passou por uma mulher fácil em momento algum. – ele disse me abraçando por trás.

– Eu sei exagerei. Desculpe-me. – eu disse deixando uma lagrima solitária cair.

– Oh meu amor não chore, por favor. – ele disse ficando de frente para mim e pegando meu rosto entre suas mãos e sugando meu lábio inferior depois o superior e assim começamos o beijo ele pediu passagem com a sua língua e eu cedi de bom grado ele me apertou mais contra ele e passou uma mão em minha cintura e a outra permaneceu em minha nuca por baixo de meus cabelos. Encerramos o beijo quando precisamos respirar com selinhos molhados.

– Me perdoa? – ele perguntou entre um selinho e outro.

– Sim. – foi só eu responder ele me pôs no braço me fazendo dar um grito agudo e me levou para dentro de casa chegamos lá ele me sentou no balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha e ficou entre minhas pernas e começou a me beijar urgente e sedento, as mãos dele me prensavam a ele mais se é que era possível. Do nada a campainha toca fazendo Edward rosnar.

– É melhor você atender se eu for lá eu vou bater nesse filho da mãe. – ele disse, a campainha tocou novamente. – Vai lá eu te espero lá em cima. – ele disse me dando um selinho e se virando em direção à escada.

– Sim? – eu disse abrindo a porta.

– Senhora Cullen?

– Sim.

– Desculpe atrapalhar, eu sou o caseiro e queria saber se vocês estão precisando de algo. – ele disse apreensivo.

– Não não, está tudo muito bem.

– Era só isso, me desculpe pelo incomodo.

– Ok, não tem problema. – eu respondi e ele saiu. Fui pra o quarto onde Edward me esperava deitado parecendo impaciente.

– Quem era? – perguntou assim que me viu.

– O caseiro. – eu disse chegando mais perto dele.

– O que ele queria? – ele disse me puxando para o colo dele.

– Saber se estávamos precisando de alguma coisa. – eu disse passando meus braços pelo pescoço dele.

– E o que você disse?

– Que não precisávamos de nada.

– Tem certeza que não precisamos de nada?

– Acho que sim.

– Pelo menos eu preciso de você. – ele disse me beijando interrompi o beijo para me ajeitar a ele pondo minhas pernas uma de cada lado do corpo dele, gememos com o contato de nossas intimidades ainda cobertas, mas já dava para sentir que ele estava mais que excitado eu também já estava molhada. Ele me virou ficando por cima de mim ele tirou minha blusa com facilidade como eu estava sem sutien ele se apossou dos meus seios com voracidade me fazendo enlouquecer. – Você é tão linda minha Bella. – ele sussurrou deixando meus seios e me olhando de cima. Suas mãos rumaram para minha calça e calcinha tirando tudo de uma só vez ele deu um beijo em minha intimidade me fazendo apertar os travesseiros e gemer o nome dele.

– Isso é tortura. – eu disse como um gemido.

– Calma meu amor, me deixa conhecer você primeiro, ok? – ele perguntou e eu só fiz que sim a cabeça. Ele se abaixou mais entre minhas pernas e começou a beijar o interior delas depois seguiu para minha intimidade beijando a depois sugando meu clitóris me fazendo enlouquecer. – Está pronta para mim? – eu nada respondi só o olhei ele veio por cima de mim e esticou o braço pegando uma camisinha no criado mudo e ficando de pé para ser despir e por a camisinha ele pôs e se posicionou novamente entre minhas pernas as abrindo delicadamente as colocando ao redor dele lhe dando total acesso a mim. Ele me penetrou calmo ainda não dava para ser desavisado ou forte demais tinha que ser devagar e calmo, mas profundo. Ele foi de pouco a pouco ate que entrou todo em mim gemendo como um louco por que eu o esmagava não aguente rebolei e ele rosnou tomando meus lábios para ele, os mordicando de leve eu suguei o lábio inferior dele juntei todas as minhas forças e me virei ficando por cima sentindo que ele estava com medo de ditar o ritmo como da outra vez.

Eu ditei o ritmo e ele entendeu lento e fundo hoje um pouco mais rápido que ontem já que tudo é questão de pratica. Ele ficou por cima de mim novamente e assim chegamos ao ápice juntos.

– Isso foi... – eu disse.

– Incrível. – ele disse saindo de cima de mim. – quer tomar banho agora ou vai deixar pra depois?

– Agora, mas deixa eu me recuperar. – eu disse sorrindo.

– Tá ok. – ele disse e ficamos deitados mais um pouco até eu me levantar e ir em direção do banheiro.

Entrei no Box primeiro e fiquei em baixo do chuveiro até ele vim e me afastar um pouco para ter lugar para ele em baixo do chuveiro. Ensaboei-me e ele também. Saímos do banho e eu peguei a camisa que ele tinha tirado e me vesti, ele teve que abrir a mala, ele pegou uma calça de moletom apenas e veio para onde eu estava e se deitou ao meu lado me abraçando.

– Boa noite, minha Bella.

– Boa noite, meu amor. – eu disse sugando o lábio inferior dele e deitando minha cabeça no peito dele e me entregando ao sono.

Como fomos dormir cedo acordamos cedo na verdade eu acordei, Edward dormia pesadamente, o deixei dormir um pouco mais já que eram seis da manhã e fui tomar banho quando sai ele ainda dormia me troquei e fui fazer alguma coisa para o café da manhã. Depois de um tempo eu estava só esperando umas torradas ficarem prontas ele apareceu de cabelo molhado com apenas uma calça de moletom que não era a mesma de ontem.

– Bom dia. – ele disse me dando um selinho

– Bom dia.

– Hum, isso parece bom. – ele disse pegando um pedaço de bacon. – não só parece, está ótimo.

– Sei, isso se chama fome. Agora senta ai, eu estou morrendo de fome. – eu disse me sentando.

– Sim senhora.

Enquanto comíamos não falamos nada ficamos apenas saboreando a comida.

– Caprichou em Bella, estava ótimo. – ele disse se sentando e me puxando para o colo dele.

– Nem caprichei só que meu estado de espirito está meio alterado tudo que eu faço o segue.

– Você não é a única, eu também estou assim. – ele disse me fazendo sorrir. – está feliz minha Bella?

– Sim muito feliz. E você?

– Desde o dia que eu te vi naquela janela.

– Então é ótimo, está te fazendo feliz. – eu disse o beijando ele me grudou mais a ele encerramos o beijo afoitos por ar.

– Eu já disse que te amo? – ele perguntou brincalhão.

– Hoje não.

– Então, eu te amo.

– Eu também amo você.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Depois de quase dois meses nas Bahamas, eu sei, muito chique. Estamos indo embora, contra a minha vontade, por mim ficaríamos até o meio de janeiro por ai, mas Edward tem que voltar a trabalhar e eu tenho que pegar o meu diploma e tenho que trabalhar.

– Então vamos? – Edward disse dando a ultima mala para o motorista de um táxi que nos esperava.

– Vou sentir saudades daqui. – eu disse o abraçando pela cintura.

– Também, mas você vai adorar a nossa casa, não é como essa, claro, mas é linda.

– Nossa casa? Vamos ter uma?

– Óbvio, você não achou que íamos morar com a sua mãe, achou? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Sei lá, não parei para pensar nisso.

– Pois saiba que vamos e dona Esme disse que está linda.

– Mal posso esperar para ver. – eu disse ficando de ponta de pé e dando um selinho demorado nele, quando íamos aprofundar o beijo o motorista do táxi chega para nos atrapalhar.

– Senhor Cullen, o carro está pronto. – ele diz fazendo o Edward rosnar baixo.

– ok. – ele falou na direção do homem. – Vamos antes que eu me descontrole. – ele disse me puxando de casa a fora, dei uma ultima olhada na praia logo à frente e fui em direção ao carro. Entrei e fui seguida por Edward que assim que se sentou pôs uma mão em minha coxa possessivamente.

Chegamos ao aeroporto rápido e fomos direto para o jatinho, eu assim que sentei na cadeira comecei a cochilar.

– Bella? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido me fazendo acordar.

– Hum?

– Chegamos. – ele disse e eu abri os olhos e me sentei e bocejei.

– Ainda está com sono?

– Não.

– Ah bom. – ele pareceu... Decepcionado? Porque ele estaria desse... Entendi ele tinha esperanças de eu já está gravida? Era isso? Mas que absurdo não que eu não queira, mas agora não, só tenho vinte anos, vamos com calma pelo amor de Deus. Ele me olhou e sorriu doce.

– O que foi?

– O que? Nada só... Nada não.

– Bella, você sabe que pode me pedir ou dizer tudo que você quiser.

– Eu sei, mas não é nada mesmo.

– Bella...

– Está tudo bem, meu amor. – eu disse chegando perto dele. – Está tudo ótimo, melhor impossível. – eu disse nos lábios dele.

– Vamos descer.

– Vamos! Estou com tanta saudade de minha mãe, dos meus primos, meus tios da galera toda. – eu disse saltitando no banco do carro.

– Eu também. Mas antes nós vamos para a nossa casa e depois nós vamos encontrar eles lá em Manhattam na casa da minha mãe, estão todos lá até o idiota do Mike.

– Edward...

– Eu sei, sem brigas. – ele disse me fazendo suspirar aliviada. – Mas eu quero que ele veja que nós estamos felizes e que você é minha, não que você seja minha propriedade...

– Eu entendi Edward. – eu disse rindo. – E eu vou começar a trabalhar! Isso vai ser tão bom.

– Eu também vou voltar quero só ver como é que estão as coisas lá. – ele disse ficando preocupado. O táxi deu a volta e parou na frente de um portão grande, Edward desceu e abriu o portão e o táxi entrou comigo e Edward veio atrás. O táxi estacionou em frente uma casa luxuosa e grande.

– Deus, Edward não me diga que...

– Sim, essa é a nossa casa. – ele disse pegando algumas malas. – Vem. – ele disse seguindo na frente para abrir a casa ele abriu a porta e pôs as malas dentro da casa.

– Minha nossa. – eu disse embasbacada e comecei a andar na sala da casa que tinha varias fotos minha e do Edward juntos e separados, crianças, junto com meus primos, Edward junto com Alice a foto na lanchonete bem grande acima da lareira. – Esme é simplesmente a melhor decoradora do mundo. – eu disse extasiada.

– É minha mãe é demais, vem vamos ver o resto da casa. – ele disse me puxando em direção as escadas assim que subimos ele começou a me explicar o que tinha e o que não tinha.

– Você já esteve aqui antes?

– Essa casa era só minha antes, então como você apareceu só tivemos que aprimorar o projeto que já tinha e mudar algumas coisas e deu nisso aqui.

– Esses quartos são o que? - eu disse apontando para as primeiras portas que vi.

– Quartos de visita. – ele disse abrindo a porta de um e dando acesso a um quarto creme cheio de camas. – Esse é o das suas amigas e primas e minha irmã ou qualquer visita feminina que tivermos. – ele disse saindo – Esse o dos seus primos, do Emmett ou de qualquer visita masculina que tivermos. – ele disse abrindo a porta do segundo quarto que era azul. – E por fim se caso minha mãe ou a sua vierem por aqui esse vai ser o quarto que elas iram dormir, mas isso só vai acontecer se eu não estiver por aqui porque morar com sogra não é pra mim.

– Ta chamando minha mãe de chata? – eu disse dando uma tapa nele.

– Não, obvio que não.

– Sei.

– Vem, vamos ver o resto. – ele disse caminhando até o fim do corredor. – Esse é o nosso quarto. – ele disse abrindo a porta. Fazendo-me arregalar os olhos e por a mão na boca.

– Deus... É... Estou sem palavras. – eu disse entrando.

– Caramba ela caprichou. – ele disse também surpreso. Ele andou e olhou pela janela. – Temos piscina. – ele disse surpreso. – eu juro que não sabia disso.

– Nossa, é dentro de casa?

– Não, é como se fosse uma bolha só dela.

– Legal. Olha o jardim, que coisa linda.

– E tem uma estufa também. – ele disse e eu saí fui em direção a uma porta que deveria ser o banheiro.

– Enorme. – eu disse.

– O que... Caramba dá pra morar aqui dentro. Se o banheiro é assim imagina o closet. – ele disse e eu fiz careta.

– Vamos ver. – eu disse indo em direção de uma porta de correia enorme que abria para os dois lados.

– Ok, eu puxo esse lado e você esse ai.

– Ok, no 3. – eu disse já me posicionando do lado direito.

– 1... 2...3.

– Se o Jacob não tiver onde morar eu enfio ele aqui dentro.

– Acho que vamos ter que comprar um cachorro. – ele constatou me fazendo gargalhar.

– Por quê?

– Pra achar roupa vestível aqui vai ser difícil.

– Edward toda roupa é vestível.

– Engano seu meu amor. – ele disse tirando um vestido da arara de roupas. – Isso aqui não faz o seu estilo e não para ser confortável também.

– Concordo plenamente. – eu disse.

– Amor, vou tomar banho vem comigo?

– Vou. – peguei na mão que ele me estendia e ele me puxou para junto dele. Entrei no banheiro e fui para debaixo do chuveiro primeiro. Ele logo chegou me afastando e entrando embaixo do chuveiro enquanto eu me ensaboava eu o observava.

– Gostando do que vê?

– S... Sim.

– Ainda tem vergonha? Depois de tudo. – ele disse me fazendo ficar vermelha.

– Pare e vamos logo que estão nos esperando.

– De noite você não me escapa senhora Cullen. – ele disse me fazendo gargalha. Terminamos de tomar banho e fomos nos trocar.

– O que é meu aqui? – eu disse no meio do closet.

– Essa parte aqui eu acho.

– Tá ok. – ele disse pegando uma camisa e um calção. Eu fui procurar alguma coisa para vestir.

– Amor, estou lá em baixo, na cozinha! – Edward avisou.

– Tá! – ele disse e eu continuei procurando alguma coisa para vestir. Por sorte achei uma skine e uma blusa legal, fui para a parte dos sapatos e não os achei, meus tênis eles estavam no meu antigo closet. Calcei um que eu tinha levado para a lua de mel o único.

– EDWARD! EU VOU MATAR AQUELA MÃE DO GNOMEU DOS INFERNOS, AH SE VOU. – eu disse irada vou matar aquele anã filha de minha sogra.

– Calma Bella, porque você vai fazer isso?

– Ela sumiu com meus tênis com TODOS eles Edward, todos, têm sapatilha, tem sandálias de salto, tem até o escambal adentro, mas não tem meus lindos tênis, mas ela vai dar conta nem que eu pegue um rim dela e venda para comprar todos de volta.

– Tá, vamos lá. – ele disse engolindo o resto do suco. Dentro do carro pus rock (The other side - Evanescence) bem alto pra parar de pensar besteira.

– Bella, ela não fez por mau. – ele disse abaixando o som.

– Eu sei só que eu não posso usar salto fiquei com um desvio na coluna depois do acidente.

– Você não me falou dele ainda.

– Foi logo depois de meu pai... Ir embora mais ou menos uma semana depois disso eu e Jasper saímos de carro em direção a um lugar que eu e meu pai costumávamos ir, daí quando voltávamos de lá um carro que estava na nossa frente perdeu o controle e nos atingiu. Eu fiquei por meses em coma, quando acordei eu tinha varias cicatrizes e um desvio na coluna quase imperceptível de fora, mas eu sinto tipo muita dor se eu uso salto por mais de uma hora, por isso que assim que nós saímos da igreja eu tirei os sapatos de salto.

– Nossa. Então foi por isso o seu desmaio naquele dia?

– É eu desleixei acabei me ocupando demais me esforçando demais e deu naquilo. – eu dei de ombros. – Mas agora eu estou me cuidando muito melhor.

– Ótimo. – ele disse me beijando na bochecha. Chegamos à casa dos pais dele, o segurança que o conhecia abriu o portão e nós entramos.

– Quero só vê o que vão falar. – eu sussurrei já vermelha.

– Adoro quando você fica assim.

– Sei. – eu disse e a gente seguiu para a parte de trás da casa, lá estavam nossas famílias conversando, foi só Dimitri anunciar a nossa chegada que todos fizeram festa.

– Então, gostaram da casa? – perguntou Esme ansiosa.

– Muito, é simplesmente maravilhosa.

– Aí eu estava tão apreensiva. – ela disse aliviada.

– E do closet? – perguntou Alice.

– Adoramos, mas estava faltando umas coisas. – Edward disse fazendo o sorriso dela morrer.

– O que?

– Os tênis da Bella.

– Ah, isso? Bella tem que se acostumar a calçar salto. – ela disse.

– Baixinha, Bella não pode usar salto ela tem um desvio na coluna do acidente que nós sofremos há alguns anos. – Jasper explicou.

– Aí Bella eu não sabia, me desculpe. Amanhã eu vou deixar lá todos eles e mais alguns. – ela disse envergonhada.

– Vá lá a tarde que ela vai está sozinha, é melhor. – Edward disse.

– Ok então. – ela disse saindo.

– Vamos jantar? – disse minha sogra.

– Bora. – Edward disse esfregando as mãos. – Caramba, ta muito boa. – Edward disse comendo um pouco do que tinha no prato dele.

– Tá mesmo. – eu disse também comendo.

– Então, quando chega meu primeiro bisneto? – perguntou Dimitri fazendo eu e Edward engasgar.

– Vamos... Hum, com calma né Dimitri. – eu disse tomando um pouco de suco.

– Porque ir com calma? É o esperado, não é se casar e ter filhos? – ele disse sereno.

– É, mas agora não, tá muito cedo ainda eu sou nova demais quem sabe em cinco mais ou menos.

– O que!? Cinco anos! Nunca.

– Pois saiba que vai ser daqui a cinco anos, é uma decisão minha e não do senhor ou do Edward, eu não quero agora está muito cedo.

– Edward! Vai deixar que sua esposa fale assim comigo?

– Bella...

– Vai ficar do lado dele?

– Bella, é o meu avô ele deve saber do está falando. – eu o olhei irada, é óbvio que ele ficaria do lado dele.

– Claro que sabe e não estou dizendo que ele está errado, só que não tem pra que ele se meter em uma coisa que eu decido, eu não estou pronta para ser mãe.

– É claro que está toda mulher nasce pronta para ser mãe. – disse Edward dando apoio ao avô machista dele.

– O que você quer? Que eu pare todos os meus planos por causa de um capricho seu e de seu avô?

– Capricho Isabella? – Dimitri disse se levantando, eu me levantei também.

– Sim, não tem pra que pressa temos muito tempo. – eu disse respondendo ao olhar dele.

– Quero bisnetos em um ano. – ele ordenou.

– Só se for de Alice, por que de mim o senhor vai ter que ter paciência.

– petulante. – ele disse batendo a mão em punho na mesa.

– Machista. – eu disse jogando o guardanapo na mesa. – Com licença. – eu disse saindo da mesa e indo em direção a entrada de carros de lá eu sairia.

Cheguei lá e assim que eu cheguei ao portão Stefan apareceu no carro.

– Ei, vai pra onde?

– Pra casa.

– Entra aí. – ele disse manobrando o carro. – Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu? Ou eu vou ter que perguntar a sua mãe?

– Dimitri veio me dar ordens e eu disse que não ia obedecer.

– Bom, eu também não obedeceria. – disse Elena me fazendo olhar pra ela surpresa.

– Não me digam que...

– Isso mesmo, não vamos dizer nada.

– Eu quero...

– Depois Bella, depois. – Stefan disse me fazendo olhar para ele. – Agora me diga pra que casa você vai pra sua ou pra da sua mãe?

– Pra minha, quero conversar com o Edward, mas agora não, vamos parar ali no Central Park e conversar o que vocês acham?

– Eu gosto da ideia.

– Não acho...

– É duas contra um, Stefan vá para o Central Park. – Elena disse Stefan a olhou depois a olhou pra frente.

– Melhor eu ficar calado se não quem vai se ferrar sou eu. – ele resmungou me fazendo gargalhar. Fomos para o Central Park ficamos por lá um bom tempo rindo, eles me contaram como é que tudo aconteceu disseram que do nada eles começaram a namorar. Mas logo tive que ir pra casa, agora estou aqui na frente criando coragem pra entrar juntei toda minha coragem e entrei.

– Onde você estava? – Edward disse me fazendo pular de susto.

– Por aí. – eu respondi mais fria do que eu esperava. Eu já ia subindo as escadas quando ele me parou.

– Precisamos conversar. – ele me disse senti o olhar dele em minhas costas. Eu me virei para ele e fui em direção do sofá e me sentei ao lado dele.

– Não venha defender o seu avô. – eu disse baixo e calmo.

– Não vou... Mas você tem que entender que ele está certo é a ordem natural das coisas. – ele disse pegando na minha mão.

– Eu sei. Mas temos que ser sensatos, não temos uma estrutura ainda.

– Se for por dinheiro não tem problema.

– Não é por dinheiro, eu sou nova demais Edward, eu ainda não tenho estrutura para ser mãe entendeu? – eu disse o olhando.

– Entendi, mas seja paciente com o velho ele ficou realmente irritado quase teve um troço. Nunca vi você daquele jeito.

– Não gosto que se metam na minha vida, só isso. – eu disse deitando minha cabeça no ombro dele.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

– Não gosto que se metam na minha vida, só isso. – eu disse deitando minha cabeça no ombro dele.

– Também não gosto, mas você não deveria ter sido tão...

– Petulante? – eu completei a frase dele e o olhei.

– Se fosse com seu pai você seria assim? – ele perguntou me olhando.

– Sim, mas meu pai sabia que comigo esse lance de se casar e ter filhos nunca foi a minha praia e eu garanto que se não fosse por você, eu não teria feito isso. – eu disse fazendo carinho no rosto dele.

– Eu sei, comigo é a mesma coisa. E não me importo se você não quer ter filhos agora, ok? – ele disse me dando um beijo na bochecha.

– Ok. – eu disse sorrindo.

– Ótimo, acho que resolvemos o problema. – ele disse nos meus lábios.

– Sim, resolvemos. – eu sussurrei já completamente entregue.

– Lembra do que eu falei mais cedo, senhora Cullen? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo dar um suspiro.

– Lembro. – eu disse me levantando, ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Eu fui até as escadas e comecei a subir. – Você não vai querer que alguém veja ou vai? – eu disse o olhando ele imediatamente se levantou e veio ao meu encontro me pôs no braço e me levou para o quarto.

(...)

Acordei procurei por Edward e não achei, resolvi tomar banho, terminei, me arrumei e desci e vi que estava meio atrasada. Cheguei à porta da cozinha e ouvi barulho.

– Vamos, vamos à senhora Cullen já levantou, vamos... – disse uma voz desconhecida. – Chegando atrasada novamente sua velha, não sei por que o senhor Cullen a mantem aqui. – eu abri a porta e todas ficaram estáticas.

– Bom dia. – eu disse eu olhei pra Marie que parecia triste humilhada e com sono. – Onde está meu marido? – eu perguntei para Marie.

– Foi trabalhar senhora. – respondeu a mulher que falava antes que eu entrasse na cozinha.

– Ok, já fez o desjejum Marie? – perguntei a olhando.

– Já senhora. – ela respondeu de cabeça baixa.

– Mentir é feio, Marie. Venha tome café comigo, eu realmente não gosto de comer sozinha. – eu disse puxando a cadeira para que sentasse, ela sorriu.

– Obrigada Bella. – ela disse sorrindo. A mulher que falou comigo antes ficou boquiaberta.

– Venha você também. – eu disse olhando para uma menina que parecia muito com Marie.

– Eu? – ela disse olhando para mulher.

– Sim, você. Tem comida demais só pra nós não acha Marie?

– Acho. – Marie disse. – Venha sente-se. – ela disse para a menina.

– Tudo bem então. – ela disse começando a se servir, a mulher saiu com raiva.

– Quem é? – eu perguntei quando a mulher saiu.

– Irina Denali, mãe de Tânya, secretaria do Edward. – disse a Marie.

– E ela é o que, um tipo de governanta? – eu disse olhando para o relógio.

– É, na frente do senhor Cullen ela é a pessoa mais responsável do mundo, mas por trás é uma verdadeira megera. – disse a menina me fazendo gargalhar.

– Quantos anos você tem? – eu perguntei a ela.

– Quatorze.

– Quatorze? E não está na escola por quê? – eu perguntei.

– Tenho que trabalhar, somos só eu e minha vó. – Ela disse olhando para Marie.

– Vó? Não sabia que já era avó Marie. – eu disse surpresa.

– Pois é, tive um filho que me abandonou junto com a filha depois de me roubar tudo para comprar droga. – ela disse chorando.

– Oh Marie, não chore tá tudo bem eu vou ajudar vocês. – eu disse. – agora limpe essas lagrimas e termine de comer eu tenho que ir à faculdade e depois vou para agencia, chego na hora da janta. – eu disse saindo e depois voltando. – Como é seu nome completo? – eu perguntei para a menina.

– Mary Marie Swan. – ela disse.

– Sabe ler? – eu disse a olhando.

– Sei, mas não tão bem como eu gostaria. – ela disse envergonhada.

– Ok, eu vou lá, terminem de comer. – eu disse peguei minha mochila e sai em direção ao meu carro, entrei dei partida e fui para a faculdade.

(...)

Cheguei à frente da agencia dei um suspiro pesado e entrei, passei pela porta do elevador e passei por todos quem me olharam fui direto para a sala do Damon.

– Entra. – ele disse.

– Oi?

– Bella! – ele disse feliz.

– Oi Damon!

– É bom tê-la de volta. – ele disse vindo me abraçar.

– É bom estar de volta.

– Ótimo, está pronta para voltar? – ele disse animado.

– Sim.

– Então vamos começar! – e assim fizemos, começamos a trabalhar ele me pôs a pá de tudo, começamos uma reunião de criação junto com Stefan, Elena e outros publicitários que lá trabalhavam, ficamos até muito tarde.

– Desculpem prender vocês aqui até essa hora, mas precisávamos que a Bella visse o projeto e com certeza vamos ser escolhidos. – Damon disse cansado, mas confiante.

– Bella está de carro? – Stefan perguntou.

– Sim e já estou indo estou com muita fome e Edward vai comer meu fígado, nem liguei nem nada.

– Tudo bem então, nós também já vamos. – ele disse entrando no carro, eu fiz o mesmo entrei no carro e fui pra casa o mais rápido possível e rezando para que Edward tivesse ficado até tarde no trabalho também, mas chegando lá vi que minhas preces não foram atendidas, o carro dele já estava na garagem e estava frio o que indica que ele já estava lá há muito tempo, fiz careta ao subir as escadas que dava direto na cozinha, Marie ainda estava lá.

– Oi Marie. – eu disse cansada.

– Oi Bella, está com fome quer que eu faça algo para você? – ela perguntou vindo tirar minha mochila sobe meu ombro.

– Eu aceitaria um sanduichei ou dois.

– Ok, vou fazer.

– Eu vou tomar banho, já desço. E Edward onde está? – eu perguntei mordendo o lábio meu inferior.

– Chegou as sete lhe chamou e vendo que você não estava perguntou a mim onde você estava, eu disse que você disse que chegava as sete ele esperou para jantar com você, deu sete e meia e você não chegou ele te ligou, mas só caia na caixa portal, ele ficou realmente preocupado, esperou até as oito e meia e depois cedeu jantou chateado.

– Mas não antes de conversar com a mege... Governanta a portas fechadas. – disse a Mary me fazendo gargalhar.

– Só você garota para me fazer rir tão cansada do jeito que eu estou. – eu disse indo em direção à porta e entrando na sala.

Chegando lá vi Edward no sofá dormindo, me ajoelhei no chão e fiz carinho no cabelo desgrenhado dele. Ele resmungou um pouco e depois acordou piscou uma duas vezes para se acostumar com a luz, e depois me olhou.

– Onde você se meteu? – ele perguntou rouco pelo sono.

– Na agência, temos um projeto muito grande e eu quero que você me perdoe por desligar o celular só que eu estava em reunião e não podia atrapalhar e perder a concentração em momento algum.

– Eu fiquei preocupado. – ele disse se levantando e depois me levando junto e me puxando para um beijo calmo, minhas mãos foram direto para o pescoço dele e seus cabelos puxando-os levemente mordisquei levemente e depois suguei fazendo barulho e depois encerrei o beijo com muitos protestos de Edward.

– Eu vou tomar banho e depois comer, estou tão cansada. – eu disse me embriagando com o cheiro dele.

– Tudo bem, então vamos. – ele disse me guiando até lá. Comecei a me despir e ele me olhava boquiaberto.

– Porque não me disse tínhamos uma governanta? – eu perguntei curiosa.

– Não achei necessário. Mas falando nela ela veio me dizer que Marie anda se atrasando muito e que ainda tem a tal neta dela que...

– Se você disser que essa mulher está certa, você vai dormir no sofá. – eu disse entrando no Box e ligando o chuveiro. Ele me acompanhou.

– Como é?

– Isso mesmo, a Marie tem se atrasado por que não tem dormido direito, ela não tem onde morar, o filho dela vendeu tudo pra comprar droga e a neta dela também trabalha com só quatorze anos e nem estuda. Você sabia disso?

– Não tinha ideia. – ele disse embasbacado.

– Pois é, e essa mulher está humilhando a pobre da mulher que ama você como um filho.

– Eu sei também gosto da Marie.

– Então se depender de mim elas vão ter a nossa ajuda, ok?

– Sim senhora. – ele disse.

Eu sai do Box, seguida por ele, me enxuguei e vesti algo confortável, Edward fez o mesmo descemos e lá Marie e Mary nos esperava, Mary estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da mesa e se levantou assim que viu Edward.

– Aqui está. – Marie disse pondo os sanduiches a minha frente. - Que suco a senhora quer?

– Que senhora Marie, a única senhora aqui é você, com todo respeito, claro. – eu disse piscando para ela. – É Bella, Marie, Bella.

– Ok Bella, que suco?

– Laranja tem?

– Sim. – ela pôs pra mim enquanto eu devorava um sanduiche.

– O que acha de estudar garota? – Edward disse olhando para Mary me fazendo o olhar surpresa.

– Eu? – ela perguntou confusa. Ele acenou que sim e ela abriu um sorriso. – seria muito bom, mas eu parei a mais ou menos dois anos vai ser difícil recuperar.

– Vai, mas tudo tem esforço não?

– Sim.

– Então amanhã nós vamos fazer a sua matricula, e depois a Bella compra os materiais pra você. – ele disse fazendo e menina correr e abraça-lo o deixando surpreso.

– Eu prometo que vou me esforçar senhor Cullen. – ela disse eufórica.

– Assim eu espero. Agora vão dormir não quero reclamações da Irina. – ele disse. Nesse jeito dele, eu vi que ele vai ser um ótimo pai.

– Sim senhor. – as duas responderam e se foram. Eu fiquei o olhando.

– Que foi, pensou que só você tinha comprado à causa?

– Não, só estou surpresa. – eu disse indo colocar o prato na pia ele veio e me abraçou por trás e beijou meu pescoço.

– Você está muito cansada minha Bella? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

– O pior que sim, meu amorzão. – eu disse me virando e dando um selinho nele que fez careta.

– Tudo bem então, vamos dormir. – ele disse disfarçando, mas eu percebi que ele ficou meio chateado. Chegando ao quarto eu fui direto para a cama.

– Eu estou tão cansada, mas amanhã vou ter que acordar cedo novamente, tem reunião às oito. – eu choraminguei, Edward gargalhou da minha preguiça.

– Então já começou a exercer o cargo?

– Sim. – eu disse depois bocejei.

– Eles precisam tanto assim de você?

– Sim, a grande maioria deles tem idade para ser meu pai. – eu disse cochilando. Ele me beijou o pescoço e me desejou boa noite, ele passou a braço em volta de mim e eu dormi sentindo a respiração dele no meu ouvido.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

– Senhora Cullen, Alice Cullen está aqui fora e deseja falar com a senhora. – disse minha secretaria.

– Mande-a entrar. – eu disse sem tirar atenção dos papeis que eu lia, quais eram do The New York Time, qual me chamaram para fazer uma coluna lá, sobre o que? Rock! Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

– Cunhadinha. – Alice entrou cantarolando na minha sala.

– Oi Alice. – eu disse me levantando e indo até ela e lhe dando um abraço.

– É o seguinte, como você e Edward fazem um ano de casados hoje. – ela disse me fazendo sorrir.

– É eu sei, ele me deu elas hoje de manhã. – eu disse apontando para um buquê de rosas que inundavam a sala com o cheiro.

– São lindas, mas e você o que vai dar a ele?

– Não sei. – eu disse me sentando e massageando minhas têmporas.

– Que tal uma noite inesquecível?

– Como assim?

– Vamos comprar algumas lingeries e tals... – ela disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

– Ta, mas eu tenho algumas coisas para terminar de assinar e logo depois a gente vai, ok?

– Ok! – ela disse animada.

Terminei de assinar e falei com Damon que ia sair mais cedo, só então nós fomos para o shopping.

– Aqui a loja perfeita. – Alice disse assim que chegamos perto de uma loja de lingeries. – Minha loja e de Rose vai ser ali. – ela disse apontando para um lugar onde tinha o nome da loja e em baixo um "Em breve aqui".

– Um lugar bom.

– Sim, um ótimo lugar. – ela disse com os olhos brilhando. – Mas não estamos aqui para isso. Estamos aqui para resolver o que você vai fazer com seu marido hoje e pelo que eu ouvi dizer você anda meio em falta com ele. – ela sussurrou a ultima parte.

– Quem disse isso? – eu sussurrei de volta.

– Emmett.

– Filho da mãe, o que ele disse?

– Que vocês não fazem nada há quase dois meses, porque você trabalha muito e acaba chegando em casa morta, ou quase assim.

– A quem ele disse isso? – eu já estava furiosa.

– Pra Rose.

– Mas quem disse a ele?

– Ele deduziu, Edward está mais mal humorado que o normal e mais um monte coisas.

– Culpa minha. – eu cedi.

– O pior que sim. Mas fica assim não vamos resolver isso hoje. – ela disse me puxando para uma sessão de vestidinhos de seda, peguei um preto que contrastava muito com minha cor pálida e mais algumas coisas.

Depois nós fomos para o cabeleireiro ficamos lá por um bom tempo, então deu cinco da tarde, Alice disse pra eu ir pra casa e dispensar todas as empregadas mais cedo e preparar a casa, enquanto ele ia fazer com que o Edward fosse pra casa mais cedo. Mais ou menos uma hora depois eu já estava pronta, esperando que ela me ligasse pra avisar.

– Oi?

– Bella, ele acabou de sair dizendo que ia pra casa, boa sorte amiga.

– Valeu. – eu disse e ela desligou, em poucos minutos eu ouvi a porta bater e ele chamar meu nome, eu respondi dizendo que estava no quarto depois escutei ele subir as escadas. E depois abrir a porta e arfar.

– O que, que... – ele sussurrou entrando no quarto que tinha velas e muitas pétalas de rosas. Eu passei por trás dele e fechei a porta e depois comecei a tirar o casaco que ele estava e joguei em qualquer lugar, ele quis virar para me ver, mas eu impedi.

– Não, fecha os olhos e senta na cama. – eu sussurrei no ouvido dele. E assim ele fez fechou os olhos e sentou na cama. – Pode abrir os olhos. – eu disse me afastando dele. Ele arfou com a visão que ele tinha de mim, ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça, eu vi que seu membro já dava sinal de vida eu comecei a me despir, tirei o vestido de seda e ele gemeu rouco e entre dentes. Joguei o vestido em qualquer lugar do quarto. Peguei na mão dele e o fiz levantar, ele levantou de bom grado sem nunca tirar os olhos dos meus.

– Sabe, hoje vamos sem proteção nenhuma. – eu sussurrei no ouvido dele e mordi o lóbulo dele, ele me olhou de sobrancelha erguida. – Estou tomando pílula. – eu esclareci para ele. Comecei beijar e mordiscar o pescoço dele e ele fazia o mesmo em mim.

Comecei a levantar a camisa dele ele me ajudou tirando-a rápido e depois beijei e mordisquei o peito dele, arranhei o tanquinho dele e ele se arrepiou. Desci e desci até está de frente com seu membro.

– Bella... – ele disse engolindo em seco. – O que você vai fazer? – ele disse me fazendo levantar.

– Permite que eu te prove? – eu perguntei lhe dando um selinho. Ele só balançou a cabeça que sim. Eu fiquei de joelhos novamente e comecei e desfivelar o cinto dele que gemeu entredentes. Eu tirei a calça dele junto com a boxer preta que ele estava, e vi o seu membro pulsante, o lambi primeiro, coloquei em minhas mãos, depois o pus em minha boca e depois comecei a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, deixando Edward louco. Quando eu vi que ele estava quase lá eu parei, ele estava pronto para protestar quando eu tirei minha calcinha e o puxei para que ele sentasse em uma cadeira, ele sentou e eu sentei por cima do membro dele o introduzindo pouco a pouco em mim, eu gemi o nome dele e o beijei sugando a língua dele.

Ele como já estava mais perto que eu, chegou ao ápice primeiro, esperei que ele se recuperasse sai de cima dele e me sentei na cama, ele respirava com dificuldade, mas assim que me olhou seu membro deu sinal de vida novamente e ele veio de encontro a mim louco e arrancou meu sutien e se apossou dos meus seios com força, os lambia e mordiscava e chupava me levando a loucura.

Ele entrou em mim sem aviso, me fazendo arquear as costas e gemer entre dentes. Comecei a rebolar o fazendo enlouquecer e me beijar com volúpia, ele gemia rouco no meu ouvido e dizia que me amava a todo o momento. Chegamos ao ápice juntos, ele caiu em cima de mim, se recuperou um pouco e me beijou carinhoso.

– Eu amo você minha Bella. – ele disse em meus lábios.

– Eu também te amo. – eu disse e ele caiu do meu lado exausto.

Virei-me e ele me acolheu e dormimos de conchinha.

(...)

Acordei primeiro que Edward e comecei a arrumar o básico do quarto, depois fui tomar banho quando terminei fui me vestir, enquanto eu botava meu brinco Edward acordou e veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou por trás.

– Você arrumou o quarto?

– Sim.

– Por quê?

– Sei lá não quero que ninguém saiba o que se passou aqui, a não ser nós dois. – eu disse me virando e enlaçando o pescoço dele e o beijando, o beijo ficou urgente eu me entreguei totalmente, enlacei minhas pernas ao redor dele e ele me sentou na pia do banheiro, mas meu celular tocou.

– Não acredito nisso. – eu disse brava.

– Então não atenda. – ele disse mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

– Pode ser importante. – eu disse o empurrando e pulando da pia e dando um selinho nele, que foi tomar banho frio.

– Pronto.

– Bella, é o Damon tem como você vir o mais rápido possível? E que os empresários daquela emissora marcaram uma reunião de emergência, eles querem atingir públicos mais jovens e outras coisas mais, eu preciso de você aqui, urgente.

– Ok, vou o mais rápido que o transito permitir.

– Ok. – ele disse desligando.

Fui até o banheiro abri o box para avisar a Edward.

– Amor?

– Oi.

– Estou indo pra agencia. – eu disse o olhando.

– Tudo bem.

– Vem cá. – eu disse o fazendo vir até mim. Para que pudesse o beijar, terminei o beijo e sai rápido.

– Amo você minha Bella! – ele gritou.

– Também te amo. – eu gritei na sala, fazendo Marie gargalhar.

– Bella! – gritou Mary me fazendo parar na porta.

– Oi!

– Me dá uma carona?

– Pera, que eu vou falar com Edward. – eu disse correndo para o quarto. – Edward! – eu disse abrindo a porta ele se vestia.

– Oi.

– Dá uma carona para Mary? Eu estou meio atrasada.

– Ta ok.

– Ótimo. – dei um selinho nele e corri, desci as escadas rápido. – Edward vai te levar, eu tenho que correr. – eu disse soltando beijos no ar.

Corri pelas ruas de NY o mais rápido possível, entrei meio que correndo no prédio e corri pra sala de reuniões, cheguei lá e vi que só Damon estava lá.

– Cheguei muito atrasada? – eu disse avisando minha chegada.

– Não, eles chegam em trinta minutos, da tempo de você respirar um pouco. – ele disse sorrindo.

– Ufa, ainda bem. Então eu vou a minha sala tomar uma água e volto já. – eu disse saindo da sala de reuniões, cheguei a minha sala pedi uma água a minha secretaria e entrei me joguei na cadeira.

– Caramba. – eu sussurrei respirando com dificuldade.

– Senhora, aqui está à água. – disse minha secretaria entrando na sala.

– Obrigada.

– O senhor Salvatore mandou avisar que a reunião começa em alguns minutos.

– Ta, já estou indo para lá. – eu disse pegando alguns papeis e me dirigindo para a sala de reuniões.

Cheguei lá só estava Damon, mas logo os vários homens de terno chegaram e começamos a reunião longa e cansativa. Assim que terminou fui pra minha sala e me joguei em meu divã, fiquei deitada por um bom tempo até me levantar e chamar minha secretaria.

– Eu tenho mais alguma coisa hoje? – eu disse assim que ela entrou na sala.

– Não senhora.

– Ok, então eu vou pra casa qualquer coisa eu estou no celular. – eu disse pegando minha mochila e jogando no meu ombro. No caminho de casa Edward me liga.

– Oi minha Bella.

– Oi. – eu disse toda melosa.

– Ta na agencia?

– Não, estou indo pra casa.

– Então vem aqui.

– Ta.

– Então até daqui a pouco. – ele disse desligando.

Assim eu fiz segui para o laboratório cheguei lá todos me olhavam e cochichavam, escutei um perguntar "Quem é essa?" e outro responder "É a mulher do Cullen".

– Não gostei disso. – Edward disse aparecendo na minha frente.

– De que?

– Todos esses homens te olhando. – ele disse ciumento me fazendo gargalhar.

– Ok, mas o que vamos fazer hoje à noite?

– Por mim repetiríamos tudo ou quase tudo que fizemos ontem. – ele disse rodeando minha cintura e selando nossos lábios fazendo todos arfarem.

– É pior do que estar na frente de seu avô. – eu disse me escondendo em seu peito.

– Mas vamos responda o que vamos fazer hoje?

– Jantar e depois namorar um pouco quem sabe. – eu disse beijando o seu pescoço.

– Gostei. – ele disse completamente entregue. – Pare, você não pode fazer isso comigo. – ele disse me afastando dele.

– Desculpe. Agora eu já vou. Vou fazer uma comidinha pra gente. – eu disse dando um selinho nele.

Fui pra casa, quando eu estava quase terminando Edward chegou ele me ajudou a fazer o resto do jantar e a por a mesa logo comemos e fomos pra sala ficamos a assistir até a campainha tocou duas ou três vezes em seguida.

– Calma! – Edward disse indo abrir a porta. Dando caminho para uma Rosalie desesperada.

– Rose o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei a fazendo sentar.

– Bells... Eu preciso muito de você. – ela disse desabando, olhei para Edward que franziu o cenho.

– Se você me contar o que aconteceu talvez eu possa ajudar. – eu disse sentando ao lado dela.

– Eu acho que estou gravida. – ela disse em um fio de voz, mas eu e Edward entendemos muito bem, Edward arregalou os olhos.

– De quem? – Edward perguntou.

– De quem Edward? Do Emmet, não é Edward? De quem mais seria. – ela disse como se fosse óbvio. Eu olhei para Edward e ele deu de ombros.

– Você já fez algum teste? – eu perguntei segurando seu rosto.

– Não.

– Vamos comprar de farmácia, amanhã você faz o de sangue. – eu disse pegando minha bolsa. E seguimos para a farmácia Edward nos esperou no carro.

– Acho que vocês exageraram. – Edward disse quando chegamos com uma sacola cheia de testes.

– É pra ter certeza. – eu disse mordendo o meu lábio inferior.

– Vá, faça todos. – eu disse quando chegamos em casa.

Depois de alguns minutos ela desce com vários palitinhos na mão, e nós colocamos todos em uma mesinha que tem na sala e esperamos, em poucos minutos todos começam a dar resultados e positivo, todos deram positivo.

– Não pode ser. – ela disse chorando. – Vai acabar com a minha vida, eu nem trabalho ainda Deus. – ela disse entre soluços desesperados.

– Calma Rose, o Emmett vai te ajudar. – eu disse tentado acalma-la.

– Acho que não Bells.

– Olha se ele não te ajudar eu te ajudo no que você precisar. – eu disse. – agora o problema vai sei o tio Caius.

– Eu nem pensei nele, ele vai querer me matar. – ela disse sentando. Eu olhei a hora e vi que já é tarde.

– Durma aqui hoje avise lá na sua casa. – assim ela fez, ligou e depois eu levei ela para o quarto e fui para o meu onde Edward me esperava.

– Como ela está?

– Chorou até dormi. – eu disse me sentando ao lado dele. – Você acha que o Emmett vai ajudar ela?

– Não sei, é meio imprevisível.

– Também acho. – eu disse beijando o pescoço dele ele rosnou e se virou me jogando na cama. E começamos a nos amar novamente.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Ponto de vista Rosalie

– Eu vou falar com ele hoje.

– Rose não faça besteira se ele não quiser essa criança...

– Bella eu posso ser muita coisa, mas não sou assassina eu já o sinto aqui, mas mesmo assim eu já fiz o exame vou passar e pegar daqui a pouco.

– E se ele não quiser essa criança?

– Vai ser horrível, mas eu vou ter o meu filho a menos que Deus não queira que ele nasça.

– É ótimo saber disse estou mais aliviada. E quero que você saiba que eu vou está aqui para o que você precisar. – ela disse pegando na minha mão.

– Não me exclua Bella, você pode contar comigo também Rosalie. – disse Edward pegando na mão da Bella a fazendo levantar para ela dar um nó na gravata dele, ela deu o nó e deu um selinho nele.

– Já vou, qualquer coisa é só me ligar. – ele disse saindo da cozinha.

– Ok.

– Amo você minha Bella! – Edward gritou da porta.

– Também amo você!

– Você tirou a sorte grande. – eu disse pra ela que sorria.

– Mem tanto assim, se eu não fosse do jeito que sou, se eu o deixasse passar por cima de mim eu estava ferrada.

– Ele te respeita à cima de tudo.

– Sim, mas mesmo assim ele é mandão se eu baixasse a cabeça ele me fazia de gato e sapato.

– Essa é minha prima. – eu disse sorrindo.

– Agora eu tenho que ir, quer carona?

– Não, eu fui pegar meu carro hoje mais cedo.

– Ok, então já vou indo.

– Espera, eu vou também. – eu disse e agente saiu.

Fui para meu carro e Bella para o dela e eu segui para o laboratório, peguei o resultado e voltei para o carro e fiquei lá sentada até criar coragem para abrir. Comecei a ler e vi Positivo arfei e toquei minha barriga.

– É meu querido, espero que você me dê muito orgulho. – eu disse dando partida no carro e seguindo para onde Emmett trabalha.

Cheguei lá dei de cara com ele assim que sai do elevador.

– Oi. – ele disse me dando um selinho.

– Oi, eu preciso falar com você.

– Vem, vamos pra ali eu tenho que terminar algumas coisas. – ele disse me guiando para uma espécie de laboratório.

– Bom é melhor você sentar. – eu disse séria. – Olha se você não tiver nada de bom pra falar fique calado, não fala nada que me faça te bater então não fale nada depois de eu falar. – eu disse me afastando dele e começando a andar de um lado para outro. – Eu estou grávida. – eu disse direta parando para olhar sua expressão ele só ficou parado eu me virei olhando para a parede e comecei chorar.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim. – eu disse já esperando que ele dissesse um monte de coisa. Ele me abraçou.

– Fique calma, tudo vai ficar bem nós vamos dar um jeito, eu não vou abandonar você nem essa criança, ou melhor, o meu filho. – ele disse se ajoelhando e beijando minha barriga.

– Não tem nada ainda.

– Tem sim, tem o meu filho. – ele disse sorrindo.

Ponto de vista Bella

– E então o que ele disse? – eu perguntei curiosa.

– Acho que o que eu queria que ele dissesse. – Rosalie disse contente. – É bom que tudo tenha acabado bem. – ela disse pondo a mão na barriga.

– Até a pagina dois, é claro. – eu disse a lembrando. – Ainda tem seu pai que vai fazer o maior escândalo e você sabe disso.

– Sei.

– Então vamos enfrentar a fera. – eu disse estendendo a mão a ela que a pegou e nós seguimos para o condomínio.

– Filha! – minha mãe disse ao me ver.

– Mãe! Eu ia à casa da senhora, mas como já está aqui melhor ainda. – eu disse a abraçando.

– Bom precisamos de todo mundo junto. – Rosalie disse apertando a mão nervosa.

– Bom querida, temos seu pai, Marcus e Jasper e nós serve? – disse Sulpicia.

– Serve. – ela foi chamá-los e logo eles vieram.

– Bom... Hum... Eu estou grávida. – Rose soltou a bomba fazendo todos (menos eu) arregalarem os olhos.

– Irresponsável! Como pode estragar sua vida? Como pode? Rosalie? – Caius gritou.

– Pai, eu sei fui irresponsável, mas...

– Vá pra casa dele! Não a quero aqui! Saia da minha casa saia! – ele gritou.

– Pai...

– Caius... – Sulpicia disse chorando. – não faça isso, por favor.

– Desculpe, mas eu não vou aceitar isso. – ele disse saindo.

– Calma tia, vai ficar tudo bem. – eu disse abraçando ela.

– De todo jeito minha filha saiba que pode contar comigo pra tudo que você precisar, e se rapaz não quiser você na casa dele alugue um quarto hotel. – Sulpicia disse Rosalie só acenou um sim. – Vem, vamos pegar algumas coisas depois eu arrumo resto e vou deixar onde você estiver. – Sulpicia disse e elas saíram.

– Deus isso foi inesperado. – minha mãe disse.

– Pois é dona Katherine, imprevistos acontecem, mas nós vamos ajudar ela. – eu disse indo pegar uma mala que Sulpicia vinha trazendo.

– Filha, qualquer coisa me chame, por favor.

– Pode deixar tia, eu vou ficar de olho. – eu disse pondo a mala no meu carro.

– Vamos? – eu perguntei já dando partida.

– Pra onde?

– Sei lá. Lá pra casa?

– Não, vamos lá falar com o Emmett. – ela disse.

– Ok. – eu disse seguindo pra o prédio.

Chegamos lá ela respirou fundo e saiu do carro. Fomos para o andar do Edward e fomos para a sala dele.

– Senhora Cullen.

– Oi, o Edward está?

– Está sim, vou anunciar vocês. – ela disse e entrou na sala dele, logo depois pediu que nós entrássemos.

– Oi. – eu disse indo dar um selinho nele.

– Oi, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele disse olhando para Rose.

– Sim, meu pai me pôs pra fora de casa. – ela disse se sentando.

– Caramba.

– Edward... – disse o Emmett abrindo a porta. – Oi Rose, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele disse preocupado pondo a mão na barriga da Rose.

– Não Emmett, ta tudo bem com o bebê. – ela disse séria. – Só que meu pai me colocou pra fora de casa.

– Então vamos lá pra casa. – ele disse resolvendo o problema.

– Não. Não quero ser sustentada por você, já basta, eu me viro.

– Nada disso, a senhorita vai lá pra casa vai continuar a sua faculdade, na verdade dá pra você terminar antes que ele nasça, vamos ter que morar juntos mesmo já que vamos nos casar. – ele disse se ajoelhando e tirando uma caixinha do bolso do jaleco que ele estava e abrindo. – Rosalie Volturi Hale, você quer casar comigo?

– Sim. – ela disse chorando.

– Putz, isso foi... Emocionante, mas acho melhor vocês irem para casa se ajeitarem. – Edward disse.

– Insensível. – eu disse batendo no ombro dele.

– Ok, nós já vamos beijo priminha e obrigada por tudo. – Rose disse vindo me abraçar.

– por nada.

– Tchau Edward. – ela cantarolou saindo da sala.

– Eu tenho que ir a agencia ainda assinar algumas coisas. – eu disse pegando minha bolsa.

– Trabalho, trabalho sempre trabalho. – ele disse mal humorado.

– Quando você se casou comigo você sabia que seria assim. – eu disse me aproximando dele e beijando o pescoço dele.

– Isso é provocação. – ele disse me fazendo gargalhar. Eu sai e fui para a agencia.

– Bella? – Damon disse avisando a sua entrada na minha sala.

– Oi.

– Preciso que você vá a Londres ver como está a cede da agencia. E também não sei se sua mãe te disse que nós vamos nos mudar pra lá, e você vai ficar responsável por essa aqui. – ele disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim.

– Muito obrigada, eu prometo que farei o meu melhor. – eu disse.

– E eu acredito nisso.

– Mas ver o que exatamente lá?

– Já está pronta é só para fazer uma reunião com o pessoal que eu vou contratar essas coisas.

– Ok.

– Aqui está às passagens, tenha uma boa viagem. – ele disse saindo olhei a hora do vôo e vi que tinha que arrumar minhas malas.

(...)

– Pra onde você vai? – Edward perguntou chegando ao quarto.

– Londres.

– Fazer o que?

– Ver um lance da cede da agencia, minha mãe e Damon vão se mudar pra lá sabia?

– Não.

– E eu vou ficar responsável pela agencia aqui. – eu disse feliz.

– Fico feliz. – ele disse meio triste.

– Eu vou voltar em uma semana, é rapidinho. – eu disse enlaçando o pescoço dele.

– Ta ok. – ele disse simplesmente. – Vou tomar banho. – ele disse tirando a camisa assim que ele entrou, eu me despi e fui ao encontro dele. Cheguei ao Box ele só me observou.

– Seu corpo está diferente, andou malhando?

– Lutando, pra ser sincera.

– Lutando?

– É

– Não é muito esforço não?

– Não. Um dia eu só luto outro dia eu só malho.

– Sei, está com um corpo muito bonito deveria parar de se esconder.

– Não me escondo de você. Você me ver nua todos os dias não sei como não percebeu antes.

– É que eu sempre me distraio em algumas partes e deixo o resto passar. – ele disse me abraçando por trás me fazendo arfar. – Acha que eu vou deixar você sem uma recompensa pelo que você fez no dia do nosso aniversário? Pois saiba que não. – ele disse apertando minha intimidade com os dedos me fazendo gemer alto.

Ele me virou e tomou meus lábios com voracidade, me fazendo arranhar as suas costas. Ele tirou minhas pernas que já estavam em sua cintura e se ajoelhou ficando na frente de minha intimidade, ele levantou um pouco minha perna direita e tomou minha intimidade lambendo e sugando meu clitóris me levando a loucura.

– Edward... – eu disse me contorcendo ele me olhou.

– Oi minha Bella.

– Eu tenho um vôo pra pegar. – eu disse ofegante.

– Ok. – ele disse e se levantou pegou minhas pernas e as rodeou em sua cintura e entrou em mim, mas nunca tirando os olhos dos meus. Ele me levou para a nossa cama ele saiu completamente de mim e entrou com tudo me lavando a loucura. Em poucos minutos fomos ao ápice.

(...)

– Me ligue quando chegar lá, eu amo você. – ele disse enquanto esperávamos o meu vôo.

– Eu também muito, muito, muito. – eu disse o beijando.

– Vá e tome cuidado, qualquer coisa me ligue, por favor, não esqueça me ligue. – ele disse quando a mulher anunciou meu vôo.

– Eu sei meu amor. – eu disse o beijando novamente e sai em direção do portão de embarque.

Entrei no avião e logo dormi.

(...)

– Oi gente, eu sou Isabella Cullen e vim representando o senhor Salvatore. Bom... – eu continuei a reunião.

– Quer carona senhora Cullen? – perguntou um tal Demetri.

– Não obrigada, eu vou de táxi. – eu disse ligando para a agencia de táxi e em seguida meu celular toca.

– Oi.

– _Quer me matar?_

– Não. – eu disse rindo da irritação dele.

_– Como é que tá as coisa por ai?_

_–_ Indo, acho que vou ter ficar mais alguns dias. – eu disse fazendo careta.

_– Como assim?_

– As coisas estão mais atrasadas do que Damon pensava, têm contas que não estão pagas e o prédio tá bruto só tá construído mais nada. – eu disse me sentando em uma cadeira que tinha no meio do salão do primeiro andar do prédio. – O térreo já tá pronto, agora o resto não tem nada, só lâmpadas e está pintado agora mesas, computadores nem nada do tipo.

– E_você que tem que resolver essas? Não é o Damon não? Não é ele o dono? –_Edward disse se irritando.

– É, e ele vem pra cá amanhã, mas eu vou ajudar ele e pare com isso eu volto em duas semanas.

– _Ok então. –_ele disse chateado.

– Edward... Edward? – não acredito que ele desligou na minha cara é impressionante. Me levantei liguei para Damon para dar más noticias.

– O_i Bella, como estão às coisas? Acho que chego aí amanhã à noite._

– Nada bem, olha se senta porque eu não tenho boas noticias. – eu disse, ele me fez esperar um momento.

_– Pronto, pode falar._

– Temos muito trabalho, não tem nada aqui. Você disse que eu encontraria mesas e escritórios bem decorados que eu já deveria mandar que eles escolhessem as suas mesas, mas não tem mesa não tem decoração nenhuma. – eu disse andando de um lado para o outro.

– _Minha nossa, vamos ter que fazer tudo isso em duas semanas temos um prazo Bella..._

_– C_alma sem pânico, é só você vir hoje pra chegar amanhã de manhã, temos que começar isso rápido, mas o problema é que eu não conheço nada aqui nenhuma loja nada, nada. – eu disse passando a mão nos meus cabelos.

– _Não sei se você sabe, mas Edward morou muito tempo ai em Londres talvez ele possa ajudar. –_ele sugeriu.

– Eu não sabia, mas vou falar com ele ver se ele pode ajudar se não vamos ter nos virar.

– A gente dá um jeito.

– É.

– Fale com Edward, boa noite Bella.

– Boa noite.

Resolvi ir para o hotel e depois mais relaxada falar com Edward para não me aborrecer de novo. Depois que tomei banho e jantei liguei logo para que não ficasse muito tarde para ele.

Mas ele não atendeu, deixei um recado na secretaria eletrônica do residencial, já que ele não atendia o celular.

Ponto de vista Edward

O meu celular tocou algumas vezes olhei o número era o da Bella não atendi. Em poucos minutos o residencial tocou, tocou até cair na secretaria eletrônica.

"O_k, olha eu sei que você está sentado no sofá com a maior carranca e morrendo de raiva de mim, mas entenda quando você começou era assim também não era?..."_resolvi atender.

– Bella eu entendo, só não gosto por que eu sei que tá cheio de homem ai querendo te dar um carona e acredite, eu conheço muito bem os ingleses educadinhos, gentis e depois acaba conquistando...

– _Com quem eu me casei?_

– Comigo.

– _Então você já me dar tudo que eu preciso e eu já falei que não precisa de ciúmes eu sou sua de mais ninguém._

_–_ Ok, mas o que aconteceu?

– _Estamos com problemas e não conhecemos ninguém aqui. – ela suspirou. – Eu estou tão cansada, mas não consigo dormir, minha cabeça não para de pensar no prejuízo que Damon vai ter por que ele pagou para receber tudo_ _pronto, mas não tem nada pronto._

_–_ Fique calma, ok? Eu vou até aí.

– _Serio?_ – ela perguntou se animando.

– É, acho que chego aí de manhã eu acho.

– E_o seu trabalho?_

– Acho que posso ficar ai duas semanas pra te ajudar tenho muitas férias atrasadas.

– _Você morou aqui por um tempo não foi?_

_–_ Eu nasci aí.

– _Ok, então eu te espero aqui._

_–_ Ok.

_– Eu amo você. – ela disse antes de um bocejo._

_–_ Eu também, agora vá dormir.

– O_k_. – ela disse desligando.

Eu fui arrumar minhas malas e mandei que Marie ligasse para a agencia de viagens e liguei para meu superior que autorizou de imediato minha folga. Em duas horas eu estava em um avião. Cheguei a Londres relativamente rápido, não sei se foi porque eu dormi a viagem inteira.

– Edward? – disse uma voz conhecida atrás de mim, mas eu não reconhecia a dona. Então só levantei a sobrancelha.

– Sou eu Victoria. – ela disse me fazendo lembrar da ruivinha que eu namorei no colegial. – Você não mudou nada, ou melhor, a não ser cresceu bastante e o cabelo escureceu um pouco e está muito bonito.

– É você também cresceu. – eu disse sem dar muita importância.

– É... Está voltando para Londres?

– Não, estou só de passagem. – observei que ela olhou para minha mão onde está a aliança.

– Se casou?

– Casei.

– Quem diria que Edward Cullen casado. – ela disse frustrada.

– Se você me dissesse isso á mais ou menos um ano e um mês atrás eu iria mandar te internar. – eu disse começando a andar com ela ao meu lado. Ela gargalhou.

– Edward? – me chamou a voz que eu mais queria ouvir, me virei e encarei Bella minúscula perto de Victoria, mas muito linda e de cenho franzido eu fui até ela e a puxei para um beijo suguei seu lábio inferior.

– Dormiu bem? – ela só assentiu me fazendo chegar à conclusão de que ela avia ficado meio chateada. – Victoria essa é Isabella, minha esposa e Bella essa é Victoria uma amiga de muito tempo. – Victoria estendeu a mão e Bella a apertou com um sorriso tímido.

– Bom qualquer coisa que precisar Edward pode me ligar. – ela disse me estendendo um cartão que Bella pegou.

– Acredite, se nós precisarmos de sua ajuda eu mesma ligo. – Bella disse em tom de despedida. – Adeus Victoria. – ela disse me puxando. – Inferno e você ainda trela pra essas oferecidas.

– Bella! – eu disse indignado.

– Cale a boca e entre no carro. – ela disse com uma cara que me deu medo. Entrei no carro e ela deu a partida paramos em um hotel, ela deu a chave do carro para o manobrista e entrou, ela pegou a chave do quarto na recepção e subiu. Sem falar nada.

– Bella, não acredito que você ficou com raiva por causa dela. – eu disse fechando a porta do quarto.

– Não estou com raiva por causa dela, estou preocupada. – ela disse. – não vou negar que fiquei com ciúmes, mas não fiquei insegura por que eu sei que você tem plena consciência de que eu sou sua esposa e você tem tudo de mim não precisa de outra pra nada.

– Exatamente. – eu disse a puxando para um beijo demorado a prensei contra a parede, ela nos separou e me fez sentar na cama e sentou em cima de mim com uma perna de cada lado e começou a tirar minha camisa e provocou atrito entre nossas intimidades me fazendo gemer rouco. Me virei ficando por cima dela que sorriu. Mas o celular dela tocou nos tirando a atenção. – Bella não, Bella... – era tarde ela já tinha ido atender. – Inferno.

– _Em uma hora eu apareço por ai. –_ela disse.

– Sempre isso. – eu disse mal humorado. Ela chegou perto de mim e se sentou em cima de meu membro ainda coberto pela calça e começou a beijar minha barriga e depois meu pescoço e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo rosnar. Mas não dei o braço a torcer. Ela desceu para minha calça e a tirou, ela deu beijo em meu membro por cima do pano da boxer. E a tirou e depois se sentou nele me fazendo gemer alto.

Virei-me por cima dela e entrei por inteiro a fazendo arquear as costas, afundei minha cabeça em seu pescoço. Comecei movimentos de vai e vem e logo chagamos ao ápice. Eu a beijei, ela correspondeu pedindo passagem com sua língua qual eu cedi de bom grado.

Depois ela me empurrou ficando por cima de mim e depois saiu indo em direção do banheiro, a segui e tomamos banho depois fomos encontrar com Damon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ponto de vista Bella**

Chegamos ao prédio, Damon andava de um lado para o outro e minha mãe parecia preocupada.

– Filha! – ela disse vindo me abraçar.

– Oi mãe.

– Oi Damon.

– Bella, Edward. – ele nos cumprimentou.

– A Bella me disse que a situação estava ruim, mas não pensei que fosse tanto assim não tem nada.

– Exatamente, o que vamos fazer agora? Não tenho mais dinheiro em caixa. – Damon disse.

– Eu posso te ajudar. – disse Edward fazendo Damon o olhar. – Te dou a grana que você precisa desde que Bella fique como sua sócia. – Edward disse me fazendo erguer uma sobrancelha.

– Edward... – eu ia dizer, mas Damon me interrompeu.

– Eu aceito. – Damon disse abrindo um sorriso e estendendo a mão para Edward que a apertou.

– Então vamos começar. – Edward pegando o telefone e ligando para alguém. – Eu conheço alguém que arruma isso aqui em uma semana. – ele disse e Damon saiu com ele.

(...)

Nove meses depois:

– Respira, calma amor. – dizia Emmett em vão Rose gritava mais ainda em direção da sala de parto. – Rose você vai quebrar minha mão! – ele dizia tentando soltar o aperto dela.

Ficamos na sala de espera eu andava de um lado para o outro e pedia a Deus para que essa criança nascesse com saúde e que nada acontecesse com Rose. Ficamos apreensivos por algum tempo até que Emmett sai da sala com lagrimas nos olhos e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– Minha menina nasceu... – ele disse e abraçou Edward.

– E está tudo bem com elas?

– Sim.

– Graças a Deus. – eu disse soltando um suspiro aliviado.

– Acho que em uns trinta minutos já podemos vê-la. – meu sogro disse. – Como vão chamá-la? – ele perguntou a Emmett.

– O nome que os padrinhos dela sugeriram. – ele disse olhando para eu e Edward.

– Sério? – Edward disse.

– É claro. – ele disse e abraçou Edward.

– Então ela vai se chamar Carlie?

– Sim.

– Adoro esse nome. – eu disse alegre.

Meia hora depois ou mais ou menos isso, fomos ver ela, tão linda dormindo despreocupada Edward a olhava com os olhos brilhando, ele gosta de crianças – o que é uma raridade em homens dessa idade. – É fato, mas eu sinto que eu não estou preparada, não ainda. Vimos Rose dormindo também, em dois dias ela iria para casa por que ela tinha que aprender como amamentar dar banho trocar essas coisas.

Eu e Edward fomos para casa. Ele não falou nada até chegarmos.

– Como seria o nome de um filho nosso? – ele soltou de repente enquanto fechava a porta.

– Se nascer primeiro menino eu quero Ethan, e a menina eu não sei.

– Que tal, Sophie?

– Gostei.

– Então não vai ter briga na hora de escolher?

– Não. – eu disse dando um selinho nele e seguindo para a cozinha.

– Como estão às coisas lá na agencia?

– Muito bem.

– Então você pode chegar amanhã um pouco mais tarde, estou certo? – ele disse me abraçando por trás e depositando um beijo em minha nuca.

– Acho que sim. – eu disse mais como um gemido. Ele me virou e me levantou me fazendo rodear minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ele me levou para nosso quarto e me prensou contra a porta me fazendo arfar. Ele tirou minha blusa e se livrou do meu sutien e se apossou dos meus seios. Ele me levou para cama e me fez feliz como só ele sabe fazer.

(...)

Acordei com celular tocando olhei a hora e gemi, eram quatro da manhã Edward só resmungou e virou na cama. Eu não conhecia o numero, mas de todo jeito atendi.

– _Bella? _– perguntou assim que eu atendi.

– Sim?

– _Sou eu o Jake, eu preciso da sua ajuda. – _ele disse exasperado.

– Fala.

– _Eu estou preso._

– Que? Como assim?

– _Preso Bella, preso. Vem me tirar daqui, por favor._

– Ok, mas se você for culpado Jacob você fica aí ouviu?

– O_uvi._

– Já estou indo. – eu disse e desliguei. Olhei para Edward dava pena de acordá-lo, não fazia nem duas horas que havíamos dormido, mas ele não ia gostar se eu saísse sozinha.

– Edward?

– Hum?

– Acorda. – eu disse e ele se virou pra mim depois pro relógio.

– São quatro da manhã Bella.

– O Jake está preso. – eu disse e ele me olhou.

– E você é advogada? – ele disse mal-humorado.

– Edward Antony Masen Cullen, levante da porra dessa cama agora por que é do meu primo que se trata e mesmo que eu não seja advogada, eu posso pagar a fiança dele. – eu disse furiosa me levantando e o olhando com muito ódio.

– Ok, ok, calma já levantei. – ele disse com as mãos pra cima em rendição. Eu segui para o banheiro e ouvi ele suspirar. – Eu vou matar esse teu primo. – ele disse entrando no carro.

– Eu ajudo. – eu disse e ele me olhou com medo. Chegamos à delegacia e fomos para a recepção tinha uma mulher lá, que assim que viu Edward ficou toda serelepe, mas eu não estou com bom humor ultimamente.

– O que desejam? – ela disse tentando ser sexy.

– Que você faça o seu trabalho e pare se jogar para o marido dos outros. – eu disse botando ela no lugar dela. – Sou Isabella Cullen, parente de Jacob Volturi. – eu disse.

– Bom, então siga para a sala do delegado. – ela apontou eu fui e Edward me seguiu.

– Você deveria se acalmar, esse papel de mal-humorado é meu. – Edward disse me olhando eu olhei nos olhos.

– Só vou dizer três letrinhas, depois disso você vai me deixar em paz. TPM. – eu disse.

– Entendi, mas deixa que eu falo com o delegado, ok?

– Ok. – eu disse respirando fundo. Edward empurrou a porta e entrou na sala segurando minha mão.

– Senhor Cullen! Como vai. – disse o delegado se levantando. – E você deve ser a senhora Cullen, estou certo? – ele disse estendendo a mão para mim qual eu apertei.

– Sim.

– Você é parente do garoto? – ele disse indicando a cadeira para mim e outra para Edward.

– Sim. – eu respondi.

– O que aconteceu John?

– Racha. – o delegado disse e eu fiz careta. – Não se preocupe senhora Cullen, só o prendemos para ensinar uma lição só isso, vou mandar pega-lo. – ele disse se levantando e saindo.

– Eu vou matar ele. – eu disse com raiva.

– Bella...

– Bella, nada Edward, Jacob não é mais criança.

– Calma amor, calma ok... Respira. – ele disse e eu respirei fundo. Em poucos minutos o delegado apareceu com Jacob de cabeça baixa.

– Senhora Cullen, você como parente tem que assinar aqui. – ele disse me estendendo um papel eu assinei.

– Obrigado John. – Edward disse apertando a mão do delegado.

– Vamos Jacob. – eu disse fazendo ele se levantar.

– Pode falar Bella. – Jacob disse quando nós chegamos ao carro.

– Falar o que Jacob? Você não é mais um adolescente que não sabe o que tá fazendo, não sou sua mãe pra te dar sermão, e racha Jake, racha?

– Desculpa, ok?

– Desculpo Jake, mas que isso não se repita por que eu deixo você lá.

– Tá.

– Vá, tome banho e durma. – eu disse e ele saiu eu desci também e o parei fiquei na ponta dos pés e segurei em seu colarinho. – E se eu souber que você está fazendo racha Jacob, eu faço do possível o impossível e você fica sem carro.

– Calma Bella, também não é pra tanto. – Edward disse.

– Quando ele se arrebentar inteiro aí você me diz se não é pra tanto Bella. – eu debochei.

– Ok, eu prometo que não vou mais fazer isso, ok? – ele disse tirando minha mão do seu colarinho.

– Ok.

– Tchau e obrigado, eu amo você. – ele disse me dando um beijo. Eu entrei no carro e Edward me observava.

– Está mais calma?

– Só vou ficar calma quando essa merda de menstruação vier logo. – eu disse.

– Ok. – ele disse dando partida e seguindo para nossa casa. Chegamos lá jogamos os sapatos em qualquer lugar da sala e fomos para nosso quarto, já amanhecia desliguei meu celular e o dele fomos dormir.

(...)

Estávamos em um jantar de família todos estavam na sala, alguns tomando um cafezinho e outros como eu verificando o e-mail.

– Não meu bem, nem todo mundo tem estrutura psíquica para trabalhar em uma agencia de publicidade. – eu disse fazendo todos gargalharem.

– Por que diz isso Bella? – perguntou minha sogra.

– Por que eu tenho duas reuniões pra amanhã de manhã. – eu disse com a mão na testa. – E hoje já tive umas três.

– Com quem é? – perguntou Stefan.

– O pessoal do refrigerante.

– Não é muito fácil conversar com eles.

– Eu sei.

– Ok, ok. Vamos parar de falar de trabalho e vamos falar de Carlie. – Edward disse pegando a mesma no colo e começando a babar. Ele e Jasper chegaram e se estapear por causa dela.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**Seis anos depois...**

– Aí que cheiro é esse? – eu disse franzindo o nariz quando entrei na cozinha.

– Panqueca. – cantarolou Emily. Eu sai, fui para a agencia senti meu estomago embrulhar e corri para o banheiro da minha sala. Eu já estou desconfiada, será? Mas pode não ser ou pode sei lá.

– Chamou senhora Cullen?

– Eu quero que marque um exame de sangue pra mim pra hoje ainda. – eu disse pondo a mão na cabeça.

– Sim senhora. – em poucos minutos ela voltou dizendo que já estava marcado e que me aguardavam em meia hora.

Fui para clinica fiz exame esperei por alguns minutos, só então a recepcionista me entrega o resultado, eu agradeço e vou para o carro. Sento-me no banco do motorista. Abri o envelope tremendo horrores, comecei a ler devagar quando vejo lá em baixo: _**Positivo**_. Deixei que as lágrimas rolassem no meu rosto o encharcando. Recuperei-me e cancelei todos os meus compromissos e fui para casa.

– Marie!

– Oi! – ela respondeu aparecendo na porta da cozinha eu a abracei chorando. – O que aconteceu Bella? Calma, vem senta aqui. – ela me guiou para o sofá e foi pegar um copo com água. – Agora me conte o que aconteceu. – eu nada disse, só estendi o resultado do exame para ela que leu e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem sem dó. – Own menina Bella, não está feliz? – ela perguntou preocupada.

– Estou Marie, estou muito feliz. – eu disse com um sorriso enorme.

– E por que você chora tanto?

– Sei lá. – eu disse dando de ombros a fazendo rir.

– Quando vai contar a Edward?

– Hoje, mas não sei como. – eu disse e subi para tomar banho.

Desci peguei as chaves do carro e fui ao shopping, comprei um par de sapatinhos brancos e uma caixa, como hoje é aniversário dele iria enganar muito bem.

Cheguei ao carro pus os sapatinhos na caixa e fui em direção ao prédio onde ele trabalha, cheguei lá entrei em sua sala, Emmett saia de lá.

– Como está Carlie? – eu perguntei sorrindo.

– Muito bem, e perguntando pela madrinha que nunca mais apareceu.

– Diga que eu vou lá ainda esta semana.

– Ok. – ele disse e saiu.

Bati na porta e entrei.

– Oi.

– Oi minha Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele disse se levantando e vindo me dar um selinho.

– Não, está tudo na mais perfeita ordem.

– Ok, mas o que faz aqui então?

– Hoje é seu aniversario.

– Eu falei que não queria presentes. – ele disse quando viu a caixa em minha mão.

– Vá, abra, você vai gostar. – mesmo ele reclamando ele abriu e arregalou os olhos.

– Deus, Bella isso é sério? – ele disse vindo e me dando um abraço de urso.

– É sério. – eu disse rindo de sua euforia. Ele saiu e foi até sua secretaria e mandou que ela chamasse Emmett que veio rápido.

– O que foi? – Edward estava de um jeito que não conseguia nem falar, só mostrou os sapatinhos Emmett arregalou os olhos. – Bella! Parabéns!

– Obrigada. – eu disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, Edward se ajoelhou e levantou minha blusa. – Edward ele ainda é pequeno... – eu disse no meio de uma gargalhada.

– Eu sei. – ele disse beijando minha barriga depois me beijando com muito amor.

Seguimos para casa, eu no meu carro e Edward no dele.

– A partir de hoje eu vou deixar e vou pegar você todos os dias na agencia e pode cancelar as viagens e tudo... – ele disse ao chegarmos a casa.

– Edward, eu estou gravida, não doente. – eu disse o olhando.

– Não quero saber, é da minha mulher e do meu filho que estamos falando. – ele disse dando ênfase no "minha" e no "meu".

– Ok então. – eu disse o fazendo sorrir. – O que você acha da gente reunir o povo e dizer?

– Acho bom, mas sua mãe está meio longe, né?

– Está, vou ligar pra ela e você ligar para seu avô pra ele reunir todo mundo, mas ligue para Emmett antes, para que ele não fale para Rosalie quero fazer surpresa.

Disquei o número da minha mãe e esperei um tempo depois ela atendeu.

– _Oi filha!_

– Oi mãe, eu tenho uma noticia ótima pra contar!

– _Fala._

– A senhora vai ser vovó! – eu disse eufórica. Ela não disse nada só escutei soluços.

– Mãe? Senhora está bem?

– _Estou, eu vou para aí ainda hoje. –_ela disse gritando por Damon.

– Então eu espero beijão. – eu disse e ela desligou.

Fui tomar banho e Edward logo apareceu.

– Vão esperar a gente lá na casa dos meus pais. – ele disse dentro Box e vindo até mim. – Mau me aguento, quero só ver se é menino ou menina. – ele disse espalmando sua mão em minha barriga.

– Eu vou fazer a primeira consulta com seu pai ainda essa semana depois que falar pra ele claro.

– Sei, então vamos logo antes que eles morram de curiosidade.

(...)

– Temos um noticia muito boa para dar. – eu disse fazendo suspense. – Eu estou gravida. – eu disse sorrindo boba.

– Oh Deus, vou ser avó. – Esme disse se levantando e já começando a chorar.

– Eu vou ser titia! – Alice disse dando um gritinho histérico assustando Jasper.

– Eu vou ter uma prima? – Carlie disse chegando até mim.

– Sim, ou um primo não sabemos ainda.

– Vai ser legal. – ela disse me abraçando.

Todos nos abraçaram, Edward não tirava o sorriso do rosto e nem me deixava só.

– Sabe que ainda não caiu a ficha? Eu vou ser mãe. – eu disse alisando minha barriga.

– Nem pra mim. – ele disse fechando a porta da nossa casa e me seguindo para meu quarto. – Hoje o dia foi cansativo e amanhã temos que acordar cedo, e você não pode se cansar tanto, então depois se meu pai liberar a gente vai ter uma noite bem cansativa, mas de outro jeito. – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

– Sim senhor, estou com bastante sono, mas antes eu quero um beijo. – eu disse enlaçando seu pescoço e começando um beijo apaixonado,

(...)

– Vamos minha Bella, sua mãe está aqui. – ele disse me fazendo despertar e correr para o banheiro e vomitar horrores. – Bella, está tudo bem?

– Uhum, é só eu escovar os dentes. – eu disse respirando fundo ele me olhou me mover com dificuldade até a pia.

– Eu vou chamar meu pai. – ele disse e saiu sem me dar chance de impedi-lo.

Eu escovei os dentes e aproveitei pra tomar banho, depois me vesti e desci, Edward andava de um lado para o outro com o telefone na orelha.

– Tem certeza que isso é normal?... Mas ela passou tão mal... Não acredito que seja assim... Ok então, a gente vai. – ela disse desligando eu desci e vi minha mãe.

– Filha! – ela disse correndo para me abraçar.

– Oi mãe.

– Oi Bella. – Damon disse me abraçando também.

– Oi Damon.

– Como está meu neto? – minha mãe perguntou me fazendo revirar os olhos.

– Mãe, ele ainda é muito pequeno. – eu disse alisando minha barriga.

– Vamos, meu pai vai fazer sua consulta. – Edward disse de cenho franzido.

– Ela está bem querido, isso é normal mais conhecido como enjoo matinal. – ela disse passando o braço em minha cintura.

– Eu estou com fome. – eu disse indo para a cozinha e sendo seguida por Edward, minha mãe e Damon.

– Oi Marie! – eu disse começando a beliscar as coisas que estavam na mesa comi muito, mas muito mesmo e depois fomos para o hospital onde Carlisle nos esperava, minha mãe foi para a casa de meus sogros e eu e Edward entramos no hospital e fomos para a sala de Carlisle assim que ele nos viu abriu um sorriso enorme.

– Oi meu filho, minha nora e meu neto. – ele disse alisando minha barriga me fazendo sorrir. – Venham, vamos começar. – assim começamos, ele tirou minha pressão depois mandou que eu tirasse minha roupa e colocar outra para que eu fizesse uma ultra para ver com quanto tempo de gravidez eu já estou. – São dois! – disse Carlisle surpreso me fazendo arfar. – Você está com exato um mês, Deus são gêmeos de placentas separadas. – ele disse virando o monitor pra gente, eu não aguentei e desmoronei chorei, Edward já chorava também ele se curvou e me beijou.

– Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo Bella. – ele disse deixando mais lágrimas encharcarem seu rosto. E me fazendo sorrir. Terminamos o exame e fomos pra casa depois de todas as recomendações de Carlisle.

– Só não gostei por que ele nos proibiu de algumas coisas. – eu falei fazendo carinho na nuca de Edward enquanto nos dirigíamos para a casa de seu avô.

– Mas é melhor do que arriscar a vida deles não? – Edward disse me olhando.

– Sim, muito melhor. – eu disse e deitei em seu ombro.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

– Seu marido já está aí senhora Cullen. – disse minha secretaria me fazendo fazer careta. Entrei na sala e encontrei Edward sentado em minha cadeira.

– Você quer dar a luz aqui? Quer que nossos filhos nasçam literalmente sabendo o que a mãe deles faz? – ele disse furioso.

– Eu já falei para Damon e Stefan que hoje é meu último dia.

– Ótimo. – ele disse de cara fechada. Eu fui até ele e sentei em seu colo e lhe dei um beijo.

– Vamos? Eu estou com muita fome. – eu disse me levantando com certa dificuldade e indo pegar minha bolsa, ele pegou antes de mim e passou na minha frente abrindo a porta pra mim, dei um tchau para todos que me viam ir embora e desejaram minha volta, eu só sorri.

– Viram? A mãe de vocês é muito teimosa. – Edward disse dando partida no carro os fazendo mexer e me causar cócegas, ele sorriu bobo.

Fomos pra casa. E quando chegamos, ele me mandou sentar no sofá e começou a fazer massagem no meu pé eu gemi de alivio.

– Estão inchados.

– Eu estou muito inchada, já engordei horrores. – eu disse o olhando.

– Não importa que você esteja gorda, assim que meu pai liberar a gente vai ser feliz. – ele disse com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

– Sei... Agora continua no tornozelo, sim ahh – eu disse me deliciando com a massagem.

(...)

Três meses depois...

– Aí meu Deus! – eu disse ao sentir água saindo de mim, sem que eu sequer percebesse.

– O que foi? – perguntou Edward alarmado, logo uma dor como uma cólica forte me atingiu.

– Acho que... Ah! – eu gritei pela dor.

– Vamos para o hospital. – Edward disse me pagando no colo, descemos e encontramos Marie na sala. – Pegue as coisas dos bebês e leve para o carro Marie! – Edward disse, ele abriu a porta e saiu comigo em seus braços.

– Oh meu Deus, vamos Edward pelo amor de Deus! – eu disse me contorcendo no banco, Marie chegou com as coisas e Edward deu partida e correu pelas ruas de NY, ligou para seu pai que estava de plantão eu não gritava, mas a dor era enorme.

Assim que chegamos Edward me pegou colo e entrou comigo quase correndo e avistamos todo mundo lá, minha mãe que vi de relance. Edward me deitou em uma cama e eu logo comecei a respirar com dificuldade.

– Calma Bella, respira, eu sei que está doendo, mas fica o mais calma possível sua pressão não pode subi. – Carlisle disse sério, eu fui levada para um apartamento onde eu iria dar a luz; eu respirava fundo e inspirava e fiquei assim, Edward apertava minha mão tentando não chorar, minhas contrações aumentaram e eu apertei sua mão com muita força o fazendo chamar pelo pai que veio de pronto com enfermeiras, elas me ajudaram a trocar de roupa.

– Carlisle tem certeza que é certo aos oito meses? – eu disse entre dentes.

– Sim, algumas têm até mais cedo, mas se controle não é aconselhável que sua pressão suba calma, por favor, calma. – ele disse saindo e logo voltando de luvas e com outras roupas.

Ele se posicionou entre minhas pernas e eu me senti estranha por ter meu sogro entre minhas pernas, mas desde que ele os tirasse de dentro de mim tadinhos deveriam estar agoniados.

– Tem certeza de que não quer tomar nada? – perguntou-me meu sogro, mas nós já tínhamos conversado sobre isso, muitas dessas coisas fazem mal para o bebê eu só neguei com a cabeça, ele fez um exame de toque que me fez fazer careta. – Não, vamos começar eles devem ou elas devem estar agoniados. Não, nós não sabíamos o sexo de nenhum dos dois eles não deixaram tentamos varias vezes, mas chegou à terceira tentativa e eu desisti. – Vá empurre. – ele disse e nós conseguimos.

Eu estava tão exausta quando um deles saiu, mas fazendo Edward soluçar.

– É menino, um meninão! – disse Carlisle chorando também. Mas eu não parei não agüentava mais, mas não iria desistir não agora, eu gritei a plenos pulmões e dei a luz a o outro o escutei chorar e cai na inconsciência.

**Ponto de vista Edward**

Eu mesmo abobalhado e chorando feito criança não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, da minha Bella, eu via que ela mal respirava ela só queria dar luz ao seu outro filho. Ela gritou a plenos pulmões um grito agudo me fazendo olha-la e depois se fez silêncio, Bella desmaiou e as enfermeiras foram cuidar dela, meu pai correu com ela, minha menina em seus braços para limpá-la, mas ela estava roxa.

Eu corri para onde minha mãe estava e a abracei.

– É um casal mãe, um menino e uma menina, mas ela Sophie não está bem ela não sei ela... – eu chorei abraçado a minha mãe que me mandou sentar.

– Bella como ela está?

– Não sei me mandaram sair... – eu tentei dizer, mas a imagem da minha menina não saia da minha cabeça.

**Ponto de vista Bella**

Acordei muito dolorida pisque varias vezes para me acostumar com a luz vi Edward me observar ele me viu acordar e correu até mim e colou nossos lábios e me olhou.

– Você está bem?

– Eu quero ver eles como eles estão? Eles estão bem eles...

– Calma senhora Cullen, eles realmente precisam mesmo se alimentar. – disse uma enfermeira com apenas um nos braços pela cor dos lençóis era meu menino.

– Mas o outro...

– Você quer dizer a outra. – disse Edward.

– Sophie... – eu sussurrei.

– Sim, a nossa Sophie. – ele disse.

– Mas amamente nosso menino aqui primeiro, ele precisa bastante. – a enfermeira disse me entregando ele. Jesus tão lindo uma mistura linda de Edward e meu pai o formato do rosto, os olhos entre abertos a careta de choro pus meu seio pra fora e fiz Ethan pegar, ele pegou rápido logo senti sugar o leite e cochilar em meu braço eu me senti realizada, não consigo por em palavras a sensação de amamentar meu filho.

– Ele estava com fome. – disse Edward sentando do meu lado da cama e olhando para Ethan que dormia com meu mamilo em sua boca.

A enfermeira veio pegar ele e minha mãe entrou pra me ver, e depois me colocaram em uma cadeira de rodas para eu ir ver Sophie que estava em uma incubadora a chorar muito.

– O que aconteceu? – eu disse chorando olhando para ela.

– Ela só precisa ganhar peso. – disse meu sogro sorrindo. E a pegando com cuidado colocando em meus braços, ela parou de chorar eu a aconcheguei a mim e coloquei meu seio para fora e coloquei-o em sua boca ela demorou um pouco mais, mas meus seios transbordavam de leite logo ela melhoraria, eu fiquei com ela por um bom tempo Edward disse que estava a ver Ethan.

Três dias depois...

– Vamos pra casa com nossos bebês, agora vai começar... – disse Edward acomodando eles na parte de trás do carro.

– Seu avô não vai sair lá de casa. – eu disse me sentando do banco do carro.

– Eu sei que não. – ele disse sorrindo e me beijou, deu partida e nós fomos pra casa. Edward dirigia com cuidado, nossos bebês dormiam com o balanço do carro.

Chegamos em casa e vários carros estavam estacionados em frente a ela, eu sorri. Assim que parou eu desci com a ajuda de Edward, com muito cuidado ele me pós no chão.

– Consegue andar? – ele perguntou me olhando antes de abrir a porta.

– Sim, está tudo bem. – eu disse andando com cuidado, ele pegou os bebês e entramos, todos da nossa família estavam lá, Dimitri andava de um lado para o outro quando abrimos a porta ele olhou diretamente para seus bisnetos e sorriu. Todos ficaram babando por eles enquanto eu fui tomar banho, assim que terminei de me vestir escutei o grito agudo de Ethan com fome. Vi que tentavam em vão acalmar ele. – Vem com a mamãe filhão. – eu disse o pegando dos braços de Esme, assim que ele chegou em meus braços ele se acalmou.

Comecei a amamentá-lo enquanto Edward segurava Sophie, em poucos minutos Ethan dormiu e nós trocamos antes que Sophie berrasse também, ela era tão linda suas mãos encontravam-se espalmadas em meu seio qual ela sugava tudo que podia faminta.

Logo ela dormiu e eu a pus em seu berço fiquei olhando para eles enquanto Edward se despedia de nossa família que insistiam em ficar para ajudar.

– Eu vou te ajudar não se preocupe. – Edward disse me abraçando por trás.

– Eu sei, mas se prepare pra não dormir. – eu disse me sentando em nossa cama improvisada.

– Eu sei, eu pedi por isso... – ele disse me beijando.

– Parem com isso e venham comer alguma coisa. – disse Marie nos interrompendo.

– Já estamos indo. – eu disse dando uma ultima olhada neles e saindo junto com Edward.

Nós comemos, eu tomei muito líquido e fui dormir como Marie mandou e Edward me seguiu, depois de um banho dormimos leve até que Ethan começou a chorar.

– Calma meu amor, à mamãe está aqui. – eu disse pegando ele no colo, ele se calou e me olhou o aconcheguei e o amamentei.

(...)

Eu levantei e Edward também, enquanto eu trocava Sophie ele trocava Ethan.

– Fiz certo? – ele me perguntou me fazendo me aproximar dele que brincava com Ethan que o olhava.

– Sim. – eu disse sorrindo para ele que mesmo depois de dois meses ainda se sentia inseguro com relação a trocar eles.


End file.
